The Poisoned Ivy
by HawkwardDolphin
Summary: Ivy Undersee, the mayor's daughter, somehow ends up in the Hunger Games. While in the Games, she falls for Peeta Mellark. But what happens when Peeta still loves a girl back home named Katniss Everdeen. How will Ivy cope with the rejection while trying to stay alive in the Games? ***I do not own any characters/scenarios from the book and/or movie.***
1. The Day Before the Reaping

"Okay class! As you all know, there is no school tomorrow, since it is reaping day. May the odds be ever in your favor!" my teacher chirped. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Reaping day sounds like the best day in the world the way she said it. When in truth, reaping day was worse than death itself.

But the truth is, people from the town, like me, normally took it as a joke. They knew that the odds are completely in their favor. Kids from the Seam normally bought tessare to feed their families, but in doing this they added their names more times. This was normally why the people in the Seam always went to the Games. So, because of this, the town kids made pretend bets on which kid from the Seam would get picked this year.

"I bet Jonah gets picked!" I heard a boy tease from the back of the room. The town kids started throwing paper at Jonah and laugh. Jonah, a kid from the Seam, walked slowly out of the room, trying to hide his sadness.

Then, I saw the girls. All trying to look beautiful, even though it was impossible in our district, 12. I heard them all whispering about the same thing as the boys.

"I hope it is Katniss that has to go. She deserves it," one girl said. I immediately got angry at them. They were too intimidated by Katniss to realize how much kindness she carries in herself. All they see is the hate and depression from her father's sudden death.

They saw me looking at them, and all the girls raised their eyebrows. They were wondering whether I would be with them or against them. I knew they were wrong. Katniss would affect so many people if she died. She didn't deserve any pain or sorrow. I spit on the floor in front of them, telling them off my way.

I looked over and saw Katniss Everdeen, walking stiffly out the door, showing that she had heard them. I tried to follow her, but ended up running into a boy in the doorway. He was way larger than I am, almost two heads taller and so much more muscular, as all boys are, so I decided that he can go first. I stepped aside and waited patiently for him to continue on his way.

"No, you first. I see you have somewhere to be," he said. I looked up to realize that I recognize him. The baker's son. His name was Peter or something. The one that I never really talked to before, but somehow saw everywhere. The one with the abnormally blue eyes and the blond curls that never seem to be perfectly even on his forehead.

I saw that his eyes were following Katniss, not looking at me, showing that he knows what I am trying to get to. I muttered a thanks and rushed out the door. I saw her long, dark braid in the crowd and rushed to her.

"Katniss!" I yelled. She turned around. There are no tears, never any tears. The only time she had cried was when her dad had been blown up in a mine. I know, because I was there when my father gave her the Medal of Valor.

But she would never cry over something as stupid as what the girls said. She knew who deserved her tears and who didn't.

"Yes, Ivy?" she asked.

"I don't think they are right."

"Excuse me?" she asked, showing curiosity. I know it is fake curiosity, she knows that I am talking about those girls. Those dumb women who don't know one thing about Panem or the world.

"You shouldn't be the one to go. And you won't go, so don't worry," I told her. She put on a brave face.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about my family." She looked around and leaned in towards me, whispering, "This is Prim's first year, and I don't want her to get picked." She was trusting me with her worst fear: Prim getting hurt. This told me she could trust me. I was about as close as she had to a best friend, besides Gale Hawthorne, who I see watching us right this minute.

"Prim has one slip in thousands, she won't get picked," I assured her.

"But if she is... would I be obligated to volunteer for her?" she asked in such a scared voice I'm not sure I'm still talking to Katniss Everdeen. I was shocked that she even talked about volunteering. No one has volunteered in District 12 for as long as I can remember.

"It's whatever you feel like doing. Who has a better chance... you or Prim?" I said. She looked at me. Stormy gray eyes. Scared gray eyes. She knows she would have to volunteer. But she won't need to, because I know Prim isn't going to get picked.

"And what if I get picked; I keep my family together," she said under her breath. She was right. If she got picked or volunteered for Prim, her family would fall apart because she wasn't there. I knew that she and Gale went hunting almost every day to keep their families from starvation. I knew it was the only thing that kept the Everdeens and Hawthornes alive. She couldn't get picked. That couldn't happen.

What would happen to poor little Prim if she starved to death? Not only that, but the Hunger Games viewing is mandatory. Prim would have to _watch_ her sister get killed. Either way, Prim is going to be hurt if Katniss goes. And I couldn't let that happen.

"Then I will help your family. Katniss, people will never let you or your family die," I told her. She smiled.

"Well, you would be the only one, but thank you, Ivy. I feel better knowing Prim won't starve," she told me, before she started shuffling awkwardly on her feet. I knew that it is time to give her some space.

"Look behind you," I whispered. She saw Gale. He turned his head away, trying to seem like he wasn't eavesdropping on our whole conversation.

I wish I could just go up and talk to him. Without being afraid. Without a reason. But I couldn't. He doesn't know who I am, and even if he did, he hates town people.

"I've got to go," she said. I saw her suppress a smile. I suppressed one to, thinking about how Gale had just been looking my way with his gray eyes.

Katniss walked away and headed towards Gale. He started smiling. He looked at her with that look in his eye. Like she's the reason he's living. I sighed, wishing someone would look at me that way.

"Hey, Catnip," I heard him say loudly. I heard her tell him to be quiet as they walk away. I turned around and headed home, because I knew Katniss didn't need me to get Prim today.

* * *

While I'm on my way home, I passed the Seam. Well, not really pass it. The Seam isn't anywhere near the mayor's house. I just like to go there. People don't seem to mind me. Sometimes, when my family doesn't know, I would sneak into the Hob with my money and buy something from every vendor. I don't want them to starve to death, and I don't use my money for anything. But, when I get to Greasy Sae's soup, I take it outside and feed it to the man who always sits outside his house; I don't want him to starve to death either.

I walked by the fence that separates us from the forest. I knew a secret spot where I can get in. The fence's electricity is never on. Sometime, I would like to go into the forest, but not yet. It's only been a few years since Madge's death. I would like to go to the pond again though. It contains some of my only happy memories.

I turned from the fence and headed home. But not before making one last stop. I stopped at the cemetery (or what we have of a cemetery) and looked at a gravestone. I sat down next to it, and looked at it for a minute. I took my sleeve and wiped off some of the dust and dirt that covers it. **Madge Undersee**. I wiped a tear from my eye. She died too soon.

"Well, Madge. It's reaping day already. You remember, the day one girl and boy goes to an arena to die. Remember when it was your first reaping and I was more scared than you were? I remember how you never used to be afraid. Why can't I be brave like you Madge?" I asked. Then I listened. I listened for what seemed like hours. All I heard was silence. But I know Madge is listening. She knows that I am afraid. Madge knows that my fear will never be taken away.

I was about to start talking to her again when I heard the sound of feet on the gravel behind me. I don't want to seem like a lunatic to whoever is behind me, so I pretended like I wasn't talking. Instead, I picked up the single dandelion that was growing all alone and set it on Madge's grave.

"Wish us luck, Madge," I whispered. Then I turned to see who it was that was behind me. It was the baker's son. He seemed frozen, staring at me sitting all alone in the cemetery. I gave him a slight smile. He kept walking. But before he had kept walking, he had smiled back.


	2. Preparing for the Reaping

"It's reaping day! What kind of cake should we buy?" my mom asked me. I looked up at her with disgust. It was the day that two kids from our district, that could be me and my brother, were going to be sent to their certain death, and all my mother could think about was what kind of cake she was going to buy.

My mom is like the boys and girls at school. She knows that no one she knows will get reaped today, so she treats today like a special occasion. And that is what disgusts me.

"Mom, I don't think we should be buying cakes."

"Why not?" she asked me, not even paying attention to my answer. I took a deep breath. This happens every year. I say what I want, but my mom won't care. She doesn't care about what I think or say. But I say it anyways.

"There are so many people in this District that can't buy cakes, it is so... selfish and mean of us! It is like we are rubbing it in their faces that we have more money than them!" I said with such a passion that even my older brother, Matthew, turned and looked at me. His face looks smashed, with his slightly turned upward nose and his flat cheeks.

"Okay honey. I will just get chocolate," my mom said, not even caring. But my brother does.

"Why do you care for others, especially those poor citizens? They are just the mud on the bottom of our shoes! We are higher than them!" he yelled at me. He thought that because he is a couple years older than me that he can yell at me whenever he cares.

He doesn't care for the citizens, because he doesn't associate with them. He keeps to himself and everyone respects him because he is the mayor's son. But if you got to know him, and if you had seen what he had done, you wouldn't give him one bit of respect. He doesn't deserve it.

And what he said is completely wrong. We are not higher than them. Our father is. And he isn't even that much higher. 12 is the poor district and no one in Panem respects us. So we should respect the citizens, because we could become them one day.

"I can ask you the opposite, Poison," I said with disgust. His face morphs into hatred because of the nickname I had given him. He was about to strike at me when my mom saved me.

"Honey, are you coming with me to the bakery?" Mom called from outside.

"Sure, Mom. I love looking at all the cakes," I said. I didn't actually like looking at the cakes. I only looked at them because they remind me of my dead sister who loved to look at the cakes.

* * *

On the walk there, I started to worry. I had a strange feeling inside of me. A feeling I have never gotten on reaping day before. I feel...scared. What would happen to me if I went? Katniss would never know she was my only friend. Prim would never know that she reminded me of Madge. Gale would never know that I... love him. No one would ever think about me again.

My mom started heading a different way from the bakery.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have to stop at that Hob place. You know how much I despise it, but they are the only people who have that spice I need," my mom said with a look of distaste on her face. I could see where Poison got his looks. I was overjoyed that I got to go to the Hob.

We were about to walk in when my mom stopped me.

"This is no place for a young lady. Stay out here," she said.

"But Mom," I started to argue. She shushed me. I can't argue without telling her I've been in there before. So I sat outside, and waited. I saw Katniss come back from the woods and walk into the Hob from the back entrance. With Gale. I wished so badly that I could have been born into the Seam. I would have be able to associate with Katniss, maybe talk to Gale for once.

But then I think of the starvation. The hunger. Would I want to be constantly hungry? Never be full? No, I wouldn't. My mom came out of the Hob. She wiped her hands on her clothes.

"It is always so filthy in there," she said as she walks towards town again. I was still sitting down, waiting for Gale to come out. "Come on, Ivy."

"Yes, Mom," I said. I stood up as slowly as possible, still hoping Gale will walk outside and see me waiting. No such luck. My mom yelled at me some more, and I finally walked to the bakery.

Maybe Gale had left the Hob before I had. Maybe I could still see him. I made a resolve to myself that the next time I saw him, I would talk to him. That feeling in my stomach was growing, and I had a feeling I would never get a chance to see Gale Hawthorne again.

I put on a calm face. My mom walked into the bakery. I was just about to walk in after her when I saw someone slip to the back entrance. I saw black hair and a hunting sack. I knew it was Gale. I took a deep breath, then rushed to the back entrance to finally introduce myself, like I promised.

I saw Gale handing the baker one squirrel. Then I saw the baker handing him some bread. I thought Gale's family will be eating that tonight. Gale thanked the baker and turned to leave. Only to find me waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly stuffing his sack behind him. Gale doesn't know that I know about their daily hunts. He should though, considering he sells my dad strawberries occasionally.

"Gale, I know you hunt everyday. I know that Katniss shot that squirrel you just sold and more," I said. I started walking over to him and then pulled another squirrel out of the bag. It only had one arrow in it, and it was directly through the eye. Gale didn't try and stop me. He just stood still, almost like I was a wild animal.

"So, you know about our hunts. What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a scared expression on his face.

My brother isn't the only one respected because of my father, I am too. I am feared; I am dangerous to those people who break the rules everyday. But I never tell. If they didn't break the rules, they would all die.

"Not tell on you, that's for sure. Gale," I looked him in the eye, "I have known since I was 13." Gale watched me carefully as I put the squirrel back in his bag. His gray eyes scared me.

I was 16, just like Katniss. I had been watching them occasionally since I was 13. Well, watching Gale was more like it. That is how I had grown to love Gale Hawthorne. Katniss had told me so much about him, I got interested. As I watched them, I saw love in his eyes when he looked at her. And it made me long for that love in his eyes if he ever looked at me.

I closed the bag and stepped back, waiting for Gale to do something. I kept my promise. I introduced myself to him. He knew me now. I was afraid to see what will happen because of it. Well, I was more afraid that nothing will change. Gale looked away from my stare.

"I've got to go," he mumbled, running back into his sanctuary, the woods. I knew my smile had turned to a frown; I wondered if he left because of something I did. Gale didn't care that I liked him. He didn't want to know me. I would always remember that look in his gray eyes though. The one-second look he gave me before he left. It was so close to that loving gaze he gave Katniss. So close.

I walked into the bakery. The boy behind the counter looked at me, and I looked at him. Then he moved his gaze to the floor. He remembered me from yesterday, when I was looking at the grave. He remembered that he had smiled at me and let me go before him in the classroom. I smiled when I remembered his smile. His curls were even more uneven today. His eyes even more bright. His face had flour on it. He handed my mom our cake with a tiny, fake smile.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," he said. His voice was mesmerizing, like I could listen to it all day. I knew he had to say that to everyone that ordered something, but I felt like he was saying it directly to me. I looked him in the eyes and nodded, trying to wish him the best of luck on this dreary day. He just walked into the back room and left me following my mother back to our home.


	3. The Reaping

"Well, don't you look pretty!" Poison said with venom in his voice. I smirked at him. I had my blond hair down in curls and was wearing a simple green dress to compliment my eyes. Nothing special. But I admit, my brother looked as dangerous as a snake. He had his hair slicked back, and he was wearing all black.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," I said in a sincere tone because my dad just walked into the room.

"Well, Matt, your last reaping. Good luck," Dad said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad. And good luck to you too, Sis," Poison said, always playing up his 'good son, good brother' act.

"I'll see you after the ceremony," Dad said, walking out the door. I straightened my dress and followed him out the door to the main square.

* * *

Attendance is mandatory on reaping day. Unless you are dying. If that is not the case when officials come to check in the evening, you will be imprisoned.

Even with District 12's incredibly small population, the square where the people stand is tight and claustrophobic. I actually like the square. When it isn't reaping day, the place is filled with street vendors and citizens. It is a happy place. But today, the weather isn't the best. And it is reaping day. Camera crews are all over the place, which just adds to the grimness of the whole thing.

After everyone signs in, we get sorted into the age groups. There are roped off areas for twelve- through eighteen year olds. The oldest are in the front, and the youngest are in the back. Then there are areas for others in the back. These areas are for people who are just betting on tributes and don't have any loved ones waiting in the "pens".

I saw Gale go to the front with the eighteen year olds. Then I watched Katniss lead Prim to the back. I smiled when I saw Katniss tuck in Prim's shirt. I heard them laugh a little before parting ways. Katniss looked a little sad when she came and stood next to me.

"Good luck, Katniss," I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She looked at me and smiled. I saw that her eyes are dark though. It gave me a feeling that she is in the mood to do something dangerous, something life-changing. But her smile was a bright one.

"You too, Ivy," she said. I then let go of her hand. I looked at the stage that is set up in front of the Justice Building. It had three chairs, a podium, and two glass balls. One held the girls' slips and the other held the boys' slips.

My dad was sitting in one chair and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, was sitting in another. Effie looked like she just left the Capitol with her impossibly white smile, pink hair, and a bright green suit. They were both looking at the empty seat, murmuring to each other.

The clock struck two and my dad was talking about the Hunger Games and their history. He talked about Panem and how we rose out of North America's ashes. He talked of the Dark Days and the uprisings of the districts. He talked about how twelve districts were defeated, and the thirteenth one destroyed. My dad read the Treaty of Treason, which gave new rules and the Hunger Games to the districts.

He then stated the rules of the Hunger Games. Because of the Dark Days, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate in a fight to the death. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in an outdoor arena that can be anything from a desert to a frozen wasteland. The tributes then fight each other until one tribute is left standing. The last one standing becomes the victor, the winner.

The winner received many prizes. Mostly riches and food. But not only the victor received this. The Capitol provided the whole district with food for one year. My district never won, so normally 12 just watched the victor's district eat their prizes while we battle starvation.

My dad then read our past victors. We have only had two victors in all of the seventy-four years the Hunger Games have occurred. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy. He was staggering onto the stage right now. He was very drunk. The crowd applauded as he fell into his chair next to Effie.

My dad was embarrassed. I could tell. His face was red, and he had to pull out his handkerchief to wipe sweat from his brow. 12 was probably the laughingstock of all Panem right now, thanks to Haymitch. He quickly introduced Effie, so he can avoid further embarrassment. I felt bad for my dad, but what could I do about it?

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she said in her annoying, little Capitol accent. She kept talking about what an honor it is to be here and this and that. I knew she was just waiting to be given a better position. 12 was about as low as you can get. I saw Katniss looking at Gale and smiling. I pretended that he was smiling at me.

Then came the drawing. I took in a deep breath.

_Nothing bad will happen_.

It will be someone I don't know, won't it? I mean, I only know Katniss and Prim. And Gale. And Poison. What could happen that would be bad? Effie was walking over to the glass balls. When she reached them, I felt sweat forming on my hands and forehead. I rubbed my hands on my dress

"Ladies first!" she smiled. Effie stuck her hand deep into the ball and pulled out a slip of paper. She read over it, stared into the crowd, and slowly started to read the name aloud. I saw Katniss bite her lip. _It's not me, it's not me, please don't be me_, was all I can think. Effie's mouth slowly formed the words. The crowd was on their toes waiting for the name. Effie finally delivered it.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she said.

I stared at her. Of all the slips, of all the girls, Effie had chosen Prim. Prim only had one slip in there. She was twelve and small. She couldn't be the one drawn from the ball. She couldn't have!

I looked over at Katniss, her dangerous eyes. Her scared facial expression. She looked over at me, but I don't know what to say or do. Prim was slowly making her way up to the stage. If she made it there, she was likely to be a goner. No, she can't die. But what can I do?

I remembered what Katniss had said yesterday. Something about being obligated to volunteer. I looked at Katniss and shook my head. I grabbed her hand, only to have her rip it away.

"Katniss..." I warned. Her dangerous eyes turned determined. She wanted her family to stay alive, but she wanted Prim to live. There is only one way.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss yelled beside me. She ran up to the stage and was about to step on.

"No, Katniss!" Prim yelled. I saw Gale take Prim away from Katniss. I could see his eyes watering. Not Gale, Gale never cries. Why? How could this happen in a matter of 30 seconds?!

I think about my promise earlier, about keeping their family alive. But how well can I do that? How well can Gale do that? My thoughts transfer to my family: what if this was them... would they survive without me? The answer was so obvious to me. I knew how to keep my promise, I knew how to save the day. I could make things good. I looked at Katniss, so scared that she was going to die. I suddenly wondered if that is what I was going to look like. Because soon I was shouting over the crowd.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone looked at me and went silent. "I volunteer for Katniss!" Prim and Katniss looked at me. Prim looked like she was going to yell that I shouldn't be doing this. But she knew that it was going to save her family. Katniss looked relieved that her family is saved, that all her worrying is going to die down. Not to mention she wouldn't have to go into the arena.

But both share a look of fear and sorrow. I was as close to a friend as either of them had, and they were going to lose me. I looked at the crowd, some smirking, some crying, some had no emotion. Most of them just look happy that they didn't get picked.

"Well, I don't think there can be two volunteers..." Effie started murmuring.

"Who cares? Let them go," my dad said, he caught my eye. I gave him a sad smile. He knew what I was doing, and didn't want me to. But he was the mayor. And letting me volunteer was what the mayor would do.

I walked forward, passing Gale with Prim on my way up. What I saw broke my heart. He didn't have any emotion in his eyes anymore. He didn't care that the girl who had kept his secret all these years was going to die. He didn't have that loving look in his eye like when he looked at Katniss. He caught my eye, and still had no emotion. I rushed forward and stood on the stage. I stood right next to my father, the mayor. He looked like he wanted to comfort me. But he couldn't. No one could. I looked out into the crowd, with tears in my eyes. No one cared that the mayor's daughter was going to die.


	4. Goodbyes

"The male tribute is... Peeta Mellark!" Effie yelled. I paused. Who is Peeta? Then I saw who it was. It was the boy from the bakery. The one I had wished good luck. The one who almost wished it back to me. The boy who knew me from the graveyard. The boy that I hadn't bothered to get to know after 16 years.

He walked up, and no one volunteered for him. He was strong, not even showing one sign of tears. I was crying so hard, I couldn't hear Effie tell us to shake hands. I took his hand in mine, and he squeezed it. I looked up into his eyes; he looked into mine. I tried to smile, but it didn't work. I held his hand, my lifeline. Peeta was going to be my last image from home. My last hope. I was forced into the Justice Building, a building I had been in so much because of my dad, and was put in a room. I sat on a couch and stared out a window. I stared at the world that would become a fantasy to me.

* * *

"Ivy?" I heard a voice. I turn around from my seat on the window. It was Katniss and Prim.

"Thank you, Ivy. Thank you!" Prim cried, running towards me and hugging me.

I remembered all those times I had walked home with them. Katniss would always say that me walking home with them was unnecessary, because we lived on opposite sides of the district. But I would walk anyways. I would talk, tell stories, and listen to their stories. Prim would smile when I told stories from the fairy tale book I had. Katniss would smile when Prim smiled.

Then there were those times when Katniss had been pulled away with Gale to hunt and I would walk home with Prim alone. She would tell me about Katniss and about Gale. Sometimes Prim would stop along the way home to look in a store, and Katniss would tell me about Gale. I would be a regular friend to them. And when I looked into Prim's eyes now, I saw all of those memories in her eyes. And I saw Katniss' eyes holding something she had never really felt before: friendship.

Prim put something in my hand. A mockingjay pin. A mockingjay, the bird that was never supposed to make it in the world. The jabberjay was a mutation gone wrong that the Capitol made. When set free, it mated with the mockingbirds and created a new race. The mockingjay. It reminded me of myself, how I was not going to survive, I wasn't supposed to survive.

But then again, the mockingjay did.

"Wear it as your token," Prim whispered. I pin it on my shirt.

"Ivy, I can't thank you enough. I..." Katniss said, close to crying. She put her head down. I knew that I would never be the one to break her, so I stopped the tears.

"Hey, it's okay," I said. As Katniss lifted her head, I realized the tears remained in her eyes, showing her strength. It made me think that she should've been the one to go in the Games, she would've survived longer than me. But I would die to help her. Katniss Everdeen, my friend. She smiled and took Prim out of the room with her. I sighed. The Games had begun.

* * *

"Ivy," Matt said. He didn't hug me, cry over me, or anything. He came over to me.

"Hi, Poison," I said. I smiled, despite the fact I hated him. _He came, at least he came to see you one last time_, I thought to myself. He looked me over.

"You are by far the **stupidest** girl alive today. But you can survive. You can," he said. He patted my shoulder. We remained sitting side by side, just staring at nothing, until the Peacekeepers came and took him away. No tears, no heartfelt goodbye. Just a 'you are stupid' and a 'stay alive, kid'. I realized that I am waiting for something, or someone to come in. But then I realized she never would. A single tear ran down my cheek as I think of Madge. Would she approve of me doing this? Would she have been with Poison as she came in? I was too busy thinking about Madge, I didn't hear someone else knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard a man's voice ask. I turned and saw a beautiful face looking at me. Gale Hawthorne.

"Sure," I said as I wipe tears off my face. He came and sat down on the ground in front of me. He took a deep breath, ruffled his black hair, and looked at me with piercing gray eyes.

"Look, I don't know you that well. Really, I don't know you at all. But what you did today, for the Everdeen family, is more than I could do for them in a lifetime. If you hadn't volunteered, Katniss would've gone to the Games. Her family would be destroyed, and mine would too. I wouldn't be able to get enough food for both. So, thank you. For everything," he said. It was heartfelt and sincere. But the thing I liked most about it was the fact that the whole time, he was looking into my eyes.

"You're welcome," I muttered. He stared at the ground, unsure of what to do next.

"How did you find out?"

"What?"

"About my hunting? How did you know?" he asked.

"I have my ways. I knew mostly because I used to go out to the forest. My whole family did. Until my sister, Madge, died because of a snake bite," I said. I remembered the whole thing like it was yesterday. I thought I may have another tear falling down my face.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. You don't even know me!" I said. He stared at me, with a grin on his face.

"You know, I feel that if you weren't going off to the arena, we could become good friends," he said. I smiled.

"We still could be," I say with a shrug. He smiled and left the room with the Peacekeepers that were just entering.

He talked to me. He said goodbye to me. He looked into my eyes. He might be my friend. All these are my thoughts. But there was one thought going through my mind: if I won, I might have Gale Hawthorne.

I smiled, despite the fact that my gruesome death is on the horizon.

Next was my mom, who just told me she was so sad and blah, blah, blah. Basically, she didn't care, like always. Then my dad, who hugged me and let me cry. Because he did care, like always. Then I was taken off to a train. I went to my bedroom and got in pajamas, throwing my clothes and pin to the side. I was supposed to sleep. But all that I did was have nightmares about how I will die.

The next day, I stayed in my room. I didn't care that I heard multiple people yelling at me to get up. I didn't care that in a couple days I would be arriving in the Capitol. I just wanted to be myself for one more day, before the Capitol turns me into their puppet. But after exactly one day, I got up.


	5. Getting to Know Him

"Good morning, sweetheart," Haymitch Abernathy said. All I knew about Haymitch, besides that he was the only living Hunger Games victor to come out of District 12, was that he was dead drunk for the most part of the rest of his life. Oh, and that he was my only hope of surviving this bloodbath. I stared at him, long and hard. I made sure that he was sober enough to sit across from. He seemed to be, and I sat across from him.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"You volunteered for Katniss," he said, taking a gulp of some kind of liquor.

"Yes, I did," I whimpered.

"She had a better chance than you. You're brave, and you will need that in the arena," he said in a quivering voice. Then he took another swig of liquor.

"Need what in the arena? Already talking about training without me?" Peeta asked. He walked into the room and sat next to me. I tried not to look at him, or talk to him. Friendship didn't exist in the Hunger Games. Nothing good ever did.

"Bravery," Haymitch answered. He took another drink. And another. And another.

After a while, we had been sitting in the same place for hours, just watching Haymitch drink. I sneaked a peek at Peeta, who was sneaking a peek at me. I decided to do something about this.

"So?" I asked Haymitch.

"So what?" he asked, still as uncaring and drunk as ever.

"So, you are our mentor. Mentor us! Give us advice!" I said. All Haymitch was doing was getting himself more drunk and wasting my time.

"You want advice, here is some advice: stay alive," he laughed. He laughed like it was the funniest thing to ever be said. I slapped him, trying to sober him a little, but he didn't seem at all concerned. Peeta laughed. I stared at him, but then I realized it was a sarcastic laugh. He wasn't laughing at me. He was 'laughing' at Haymitch.

"That's really funny," he said. Then he hit Haymitch's bottle to the ground. It landed with a crash. "But not to us." I stared at Peeta, at his bravery. His eyes were bright with determination and I admired him for that.

"Did I actually get some fighters this year?" Haymitch asked. He's right, we never had any victors; we were too weak and untrained. He reached for another bottle of liquor. This time** I** hit it to the ground. Haymitch looked like he was about to slap me, but Peeta reached out and punched him as hard as he can, which was very hard. In return, Haymitch punched Peeta back.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I rushed and get Peeta some ice. Just as I was about to set it on his cheek, where the bruise was already making itself shown, Haymitch stopped me.

"No. Leave it to bruise, it will look like you two got in a fight," Haymitch said looking proud of himself.

"But that isn't allowed," I said. And I was pretty sure everyone knew I would never hit Peeta, and he would never hit me.

"Not if you don't get caught," Haymitch said back, taking the ice from my hand and sticking it on his bruising cheek. I just sat there in my seat, watching Peeta's cheek get purple. I ate a roll and was already stuffed.

I sat and watched Peeta eat. He took small bites, like each bite was important. I was pretty sure us three just sat at the table for the whole day, thinking about what was to come. Eventually, I had to go sleep. Eventually, I had to face all the nightmares that I knew awaited me.

* * *

"I hate sleeping on trains!" Effie complained the next morning.

"I hate sleeping after I realize that I am about to get killed by other tributes just so that you can sit back and relax knowing that you will never be in that situation," I said. Peeta stared at me. His eyes looked almost scared, and I had a feeling nightmares were not just haunting me while on this train.

"Where's Haymitch?" Peeta asked Effie.

"Drunk in bed. He had a little too much to drink yesterday, and frankly, I don't feel like going into the pigsty he calls a room and waking him up!" Effie said in a disgusted tone. It all sounded funny with her Capitol accent. Peeta looked like he thinks it was funny too.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Have some fun!" Effie said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not possible," I murmured once Effie had left the room. Peeta laughed at me. I stared at him in reply. He and I had never been alone before. Come to think of it, I had never even had a real conversation with him.

"If it is fun you want, it is fun we shall have," Peeta said in a horrible Capitol accent that made me laugh. He put out his arm to me. I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. Was he just nice, or was he trying to trick me?

He had a smile on his face, and his blond curls were all lopsided on his face. He looked like a friend, and I thought I could trust him. I smiled and grabbed his arm. He took off, skipping at a brisk pace that I had to follow. He made me laugh. I didn't know if it was the fact that we were near death, or the fact that we were so much alike, but it seemed as though we fit together like puzzle pieces. And I liked it. A lot.

* * *

First thing we did was go into the kitchen. We made bread. Real bread. Well, Peeta made bread. I just sat in the corner and watched. I watched as his eyebrows collected sweat when he was near the fire. I watched as his arms worked hard to knead the bread. His eyebrows furrowed in determination. I saw him smile at the perfect result. He gave me a slice of the loaf. I chewed it softly, pretending to be critical.

"Hm," I murmured.

"Well?" he asked, hoping I approve.

"Well... I don't really know what to call it," I said. His shoulders drooped, thinking I was serious.

"Well, say something," he pleaded.

"I can't say it is good..." I said, he groaned, "because that would be an understatement." I finished my sentence with a smile. Peeta looked up laughing. He never knew my sense of humor. He had never heard my sarcasm. He had never given me a piece of bread personally before. He had never heard me tell him it was phenomenal. He wiped his face and arms of flour and started to walk out the door. I didn't follow, thinking he didn't want me along. He turned when he realized I was not behind him.

"Well?" he asked. I smiled.

"Where next?" I asked.

* * *

We were sitting on the back of the train, both of us feeling one last wind of freedom. It was almost night. He still had flour in his hair from this morning. We had run around the train, doing the things that made us happy.

I remembered that one of my favorite things back home was drawing, so we had a contest. I thought I would win, but Peeta beat me by far. Another thing that we did was try on Effie's wigs, without her knowing of course. Peeta really should never have green hair it was unflattering on him. But what we had done most of the day, was tell each other stories. I told him about Madge, but not her death. And he told me about his bakery experiences and his family.

He had become a friend to me. And he was still my lifeline. He was the one thing I had to remind me of home, and I was never letting go.

The train was going really fast, so my hair was whipping around fast. I tied it back before it hit Peeta in the face. I pulled my legs against myself and tried to trap in my body heat.

I looked over at Peeta; he had a faint smile on his face, probably remembering something about home. Even his eyebrows had flour in them. How did he manage to cover his whole face with flour while baking a single loaf of bread? He looked at me, and I realized I had been staring at him.

"What?" he asked. I quickly came up with an excuse for staring at him.

"I feel as though I have known you my whole life," I said.

"You have."

"How?" I asked, surprised.

"You have come into my bakery almost everyday that you have lived. I know you like the back of my hand," Peeta said smiling. I raised my eyebrows.

"Bet you don't," I said, knowing he couldn't know me that well. Then I realized he was right. I had come in everyday and never bothered to say hello. But, in my defense, he never said hello to me.

"Your favorite color is green. You hate your family. You love rabbits. Your favorite food is strawberries. You are one of the smartest girls in our class. You think you have no friends, but what you don't know is that everyone secretly admires you. You visit the cemetery everyday. Do I have to go on?" he asked. My mouth dropped open.

"No, don't. You were right on everything. Except the fact that everyone admires me, that is not even remotely true," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes. How did he know all this? Did he pay attention to me? How could I be so mean and not even say hello to him?

"But let us see how perceptive you are. _My_ favorite color?" he asked smirking. I knew he didn't think I would know the answer. I racked my brain to everything I remembered about this baker boy. He painted the cakes. Most of the cakes were painted...

"Orange!"

"But not bright orange..."

I interrupted, "Faded orange. Like a sunset." Then I looked out in front of us at a faded orange sunset. I brought my knees closer to my body and sighed. Maybe I had paid more attention to Peeta than I thought. His favorite food was chicken soup, because he ate it everyday at lunch. He wasn't close with his family, because I hadn't seen him talk to them once when they were out and about. He walked home everyday, he was one of the smartest guys in our class, he...

"It's beautiful," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I saw he was smiling.

"It is," I smiled back at him. Our eyes locked and I felt something in my stomach, but I ignored the feeling. We were going to kill each other, not watch sunsets. This couldn't be, whatever it was. I stopped staring. Soon Effie found us.

"We have a big, big week ahead of us, so let's get to bed early. Okay?" Effie said. I walked out the door to my room. Peeta was trailing behind. Something needs to be said. Something that needs to stop this... connection.

_But maybe you are the only one who feels a connection_.

"Peeta," I said. He came by my side.

"Yes, Ivy?" he said, smiling.

"We shouldn't be...friends," I said, almost whispering at the end out of embarrassment. I had known him for a day. How could we already be this good of friends? He thought it over for a couple of minutes. A frown came over his face. I knew he was thinking about murder.

"Is it because of, you know, the thought that we might have to..."

"Kill each other. Yeah," I said, putting my head down. He surprised me by grabbing my hand. I looked into his eyes and saw that they are as blue as mine are green.

"I would _never_ kill you. I am not a piece of their games," he said seriously. I had a feeling that I would never kill him either. I also had a feeling that he knew that.

I smiled, knowing that no matter how hard we tried, our instant one-day friendship would be hard to kill. I knew that tomorrow, I would probably forget all about this conversation. I would be talking to Peeta at breakfast, like nothing happened.

But soon my thoughts changed. People changed in the arena. I might change. I walked to my room alone. I had nightmares that night, and they were worse than before. Peeta had killed me this time. And it was scarier than any dream I had ever had before. All I knew was that if Peeta killed me in the arena, like in my dream, I didn't know what I would do. I knew what Peeta said about never killing me would change. No one was merciless in the arena.


	6. Remembering Madge

I spent the whole day with Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta watching the reapings and other Games to gain strategy. We only left to go to the bathroom and for dinner. And dinner came too soon. Effie decided she wasn't going to join us, because she had a "big, big day" and was ready to "rest, rest, rest."

I loaded a plate full of food and sit down. Peeta sat down across from me with a mug and a roll. He started dipping the roll in the mug. He saw me staring and offered the roll to me.

"Try it, it's good."

"No. I've never had that before, I'm not trying it now," I told Peeta. He just smiled and kept dipping his roll into a creamy, brown drink. He said it was called hot chocolate. Hot chocolate dripped down his chin. I wiped it off.

"Thanks," he whispered. He was looking me right in the eye. It was like an intense beam of light, if you looked into it for too long you would go blind.

"You're welcome," I said, looking down. I hadn't thought about my action until I did it. It seemed like something a couple would do. But we weren't a couple. We weren't friends. We were enemies, and it was time we started acting like it. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about what I had said to Peeta last night. I knew I would forget, but Peeta was too nice. Too kind. Too much my friend.

"So. Training, it begins after the whole chariot thing. I need to know one thing. Are you two going to be trained together, or apart?" Haymitch asked. He was smirking at the whole scene that just happened.

"Together," I said. Peeta looked at me, confused. I looked back at him and shrugged. Then I looked back towards Haymitch, who was still waiting for an answer. "Together."

"Really? Not even after... not being friends?" Peeta asked. I lost myself staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, we have no reason not to. I mean I have no special talents. I will be dead by the first morning!" I laughed. On the inside, I was screaming like a little girl. I didn't want to die.

"You shoot arrows. I have seen you. There are school contest. You always do so well." Peeta said. I remembered our conversation, about how he knew everything about me. I knew nothing about him. And he kept making me feel guilty about it. Plus, I always got second in the shooting contests.

"I never won any school contests. I wasn't any good. I could hit a target a couple feet away. No big deal, it won't save me in the arena," I said. He was talking me up like I actually had a chance of winning. Just because someone could use a weapon didn't mean they could kill.

"Katniss was the only one that beat you. Katniss has been shooting her whole life. You only missed beating her by a couple inches."

He was right, Katniss always won.

"So what? It doesn't change anything!" I say.

"You do everything, Ivy. You can fight with a sword and a spear. I have seen you with your brother outside. You guys sword fight all the time! You just need to get a weapon, any weapon, and you can win!" he says.

No, I couldn't win. How could I possibly win? A sixteen-year-old girl who has no fighting skills what so ever, becoming victor? Not possible, in any world. Even if I knew how to swing a play sword or shoot an arrow, would I actually shoot?

But then Peeta's words sank in. About sword-fighting with Poison. Poison, the traitor. The boy who is as evil as a snake.

"I don't play with my brother anymore. Not after what he did!" I said fiercely, defensively. I don't want anything to do with him. Memories are flooding back to me rapidly, haunting me. I could see Madge's pale face as the blood drained from it. As she slowly died before my eyes, with nothing I could do to stop it.

"What did he do?" Peeta asked. When I looked at him, I could see he wasn't prying. He just wanted me to feel better. My anger melted away, replaced by tears.

"He killed my sister, Madge," I said, "in front of my own eyes."

"What?" Peeta whispered.

Madge would talk to him. She would tell him she loved the cakes. I would stand behind her and watch, scared. Never once have I told anyone what happened. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Peeta was staring at me. Or at least, I thought he was. My eyes were full of tears, and I couldn't see out them. I breathed in.

"We were in the woods, by a small pond. I was playing in the water. Madge was sitting on the shore. Poison was by the deep end, pulling at something..."

"Ivy..." Peeta said, telling me not to go on. But I had to. I need to get this out; I needed to stop feeling so confined. Someone needed to know. No one knows.

Peeta was trying to tell me to stop talking, but he couldn't control my mouth or my memories.

"He threw a poisonous snake at her. One bite, and she was gone. Forever," I said quickly. Then I ran out of the room. That was why I called him Poison. So that no matter what he does or says, he would always feel guilty of the fact that he murdered my sister. But he never showed remorse. He didn't care. Just like he didn't care that I was going to die.

* * *

I kept running until I was at the end of the train, the exact place we were yesterday, when everything seemed like it was going to be okay. It was the last car. All that was left was open air. It was the end of the line.

My happiness that I had yesterday with Peeta seemed so far away. Like it got off when we stopped for gas that morning. I only felt anger at the Capitol. My fear of death. My sorrow for Madge.

I fell onto the ground and let the tears fall from my eyes. I remembered it all like yesterday. I remembered Madge's blue eyes as the life left them. I could see Poison running off to get help, not admitting to what he did. I remembered seeing two pairs of gray eyes watching us from the woods. I remembered Madge's last word: Ivy.

My head was in between my knees; my hair was sticking to my cheeks from the tears. Wind was whipping at me. I gazed out into the distance.

I wondered how far 12 is. And how long it would take for me to get back if I jumped off the train right now.

"Ivy, it's okay. Ivy," I heard his voice. His mesmerizing voice as he tried to soothe me. I continued to cry with my head on my knees. He sat by me for a couple minutes, telling me it was okay. But soon even he got annoyed with the tears.

He pulled me up and put his hands on my shoulders, like a brother, and tried to calm me. I took deep breaths, crying. I looked up at him, his eyes almost hidden from my sight by tears. He reached forward and gently wiped tears off my cheeks. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and walked me to my room.

It was silent as we walk down the train. My thoughts drifted from Madge. They drifted towards the Games.

I remembered the reapings we watched. The volunteers from 1 and 2 haunted me. There was a huge boy from 2, the strong girl from 1, and the small girl with dark hair and maniacal eyes from 2; all of them were there, watching me from behind my eyelids.

I remembered watching a couple of scenes from last year's Games, where all the tributes were in a giant junkyard, with only pieces of junk to kill one another with. I thought of the poor weak girl from 9 as a Career slammed a brick against her chest. And when another Career cut open her stomach with a sharp, rusty, metal object.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst. I grabbed Peeta's arm tightly to make sure he was listening to me.

"It's no good Peeta! I'm going to die! I don't want to die!" I cried. I went into hysterics. My cries turned into sobs. Peeta kept shushing me, trying to calm me down. Even I knew it is useless. The tears were streaming down my cheeks when I thought about death. It always seemed so far away, the end. It had come too soon for me. I didn't want to die. I kept repeating this until Peeta got fed up.

"Ivy! Calm down! You aren't going to die!" he yelled trying to talk sense to me. I tried to tame my sobs, deciding that it wasn't any good to argue. Even though he was wrong.

I knew I was going to die. I continued to cry though. Tears were on my face, despite the fact that no sound came out. Peeta stared into my eyes. I walked into my room after a couple minutes, not even bothering to say goodnight to Peeta. But he said goodnight to me.


	7. Who Do You Love?

I woke up screaming. I had been blown up in a mine this time. I could see my remains blowing in every direction. I got a hold of myself and toned down my sobbing. I let the silent tears run down my cheeks. I ran outside my room and sat under a window on the side of the train. I stared at the stars that were showing on the top.

They were so free, just fiery balls of gas floating in space. With no rules and no set death date. I leaned my head against the side of the train, so tired, but afraid to fall asleep because of the nightmares.

"I know how you feel; I couldn't sleep either," Peeta said, suddenly next to me. We were arriving in the Capital later today.

"I just... I'm scared Peeta," I whispered. "Death. It's scary."

"You are not going to die, Ivy," he said. Then he pulled me towards him, and I cried onto his shirt. It was an interesting gesture, hugging me.

We were 'enemies', and I was a goner. He seemed to care for me; I felt like I was loved and needed. That was a good thought. That one person in this big world cared for me. I wasn't just a useless body to be thrown away quickly. Maybe I had one friend that I should try to live for.

But then I remembered he was in the Games too, and for me to live, he had to die.

I didn't want my friend to die. I felt so close to Peeta. And the thought of him dying, as well as me, made me cry even more. I was amazed that through it all, I had never once seen Peeta cry about his death.

I stopped crying when I felt his heartbeat pick up. His heartbeat was what calmed me down. But it was rushing, so I got scared.

"What's wrong Peeta?" I asked him. I pulled myself away from him. I saw one tear run down his cheek.

"It's stupid."

"Nothing that scares someone is stupid," I said, knowing how many times I had cried because I was scared.

"I don't want to die, because the girl I loved wouldn't know I loved her," he said quickly. I smiled at him. He loved someone. Like I loved someone.

"Who do you love?" I asked.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I love Gale Hawthorne," I said, crying again that what I wanted wasn't meant to be. Peeta wiped the one tear off his face and looked at me with a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"Why?" he asked in an offended voice.

"Why do you love Katniss?" I asked, equally offended for no reason.

"Katniss is tough; she takes care of her family by herself and never gave up, not even during the impossible. She's my signal of hope," he said. I realized that he was staring at me for an answer about Gale. Why does he care?

"Same with Gale. He is mysterious and strong. Smart, funny, handsome..." I stopped before I started rambling. "But he would never love me. I am quiet, I won't survive, and I am ugly..."

"You are not ugly. Did you know that when I first saw you in kindergarten, I thought you were one of the prettiest girls in the class?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And I still do," he said, looking me in the eye with a smile. I felt a surge of something swell in my chest, but what he was saying was a lie. I shook my head and moved my glance away from him.

"But I'm still quiet and weak. I won't survive!"

"You are quiet, but not when you need to be heard. You are strong-willed and smart, not weak. Don't you see? You will survive, because you are the perfect model of a tribute! You will have millions of sponsors!" he yelled, trying desperately to make me believe him. And I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that I would get a sponsor and stay alive. But that was not true.

"Are you kidding, I won't get one sponsor!" I yelled back. He looked confused, though I knew he had no reason to be. He knew exactly why. But he didn't say it.

"What are you talking about? Why not?" he said, getting angry. I was angry too now.

"Because everyone will be sponsoring the handsome, blond boy. Who has a big heart and believes in everything that he does! A boy who is kind, and doesn't want to kill. He wants to remain himself in the arena, not become a piece of the Capitol's games. The boy who wants to live because he has something worth living for! Because he loves and he cares and he..." my yelling faded away because I realized what I had said.

Peeta was nice and loving. He cared about everything, even things that didn't deserve it. He had given me some of that care. And he made me care about him. And that's why he would get sponsors. Peeta would make people like him, root for him, and sponsor him.

But if that was Peeta, who was Gale? Was Gale the type of person that Peeta was? Did he ever give that care to me? Make me feel cared for?

No, in fact they now seemed like complete opposites.

Gale seemed cold and hateful. Did I want fire in my life? I didn't even know why I was comparing Gale to Peeta. Wasn't it Gale that I loved? Wasn't it Gale that I was going to try and win for? Or... have I changed? I did say people changed in the Games.

I told Peeta who I thought he was, but he told me who he thought I was too. And it seemed like he was just realizing that.

He had called me pretty, and smart. We stared at each other, trying to figure out what the other meant by their words. His blue eyes said nothing to me, and I was afraid that my eyes were telling Peeta too much.

We had moved so close together by this time. Our faces turned towards each other, each searching the face for some sort of sign. I was more wondering what he was thinking.

The silence had gone on for a while, neither of us wanting to simply get up and walk away from the other. Peeta soon found a way.

"I have to go get ready for... something," Peeta stammered out.

"Me too," I said. We both stood up and awkwardly walked next to each other until we got to our rooms.

I collapsed on my couch. Thinking about what I had said about Peeta meant. Was I not meant for Gale? Was Gale not what I thought he was? Was he just a person who lived for himself and those closest to him?

And Peeta. What did I think about Peeta now?

I struggled to sort my thoughts out. I fell asleep on my couch, still wondering what exactly I felt for Peeta.


	8. Cinna

The next morning, we arrived in the Capitol. And it was everything that I expected.

Everyone always thought that because I was the mayor's daughter, I had been to the Capitol before, but that was not true. Everything was so much more different in the Capitol than in District 12.

I wondered if I would like it at all, or if I would just be as disgusted as I suspected.

I was looking out my tiny window in my room when Effie calls for me.

"We are here! Come on out!" Effie yelled at me. I opened my door and ran right into Peeta. He smiled and I realized that nothing had happened to him earlier like what had happened to me. He didn't feel sparks. Unlike me, I felt fireworks. I walked onto the platform and saw Capitol freaks waving at me. Peeta waved back and smiled a dazzling smile. How could he wave at someone with cat whiskers on their face, or with their skin dyed to match a pea?

"What are you doing?" I muttered.

"One of them may be rich, you never know!" he laughed. I realized he was right, this could be a way to get the citizens on my side.

I started waving and smiling and soon more people are gathered around us than before. Peeta laughed more. I smiled, winked, waved. Whatever I needed to do to get more people supporting me. I felt pathetic.

Soon, Effie was whisking us away to the Remake Center, where I knew that a prep team would have their go at me. Before we entered the Center, Haymitch said one sentence to the both of us.

"Do whatever they tell you. No buts."

And it scared me.

* * *

I stood there as every last hair was plucked off my body. I felt bare and cold. They gave me a thin robe and I put it on.

I didn't dare talk to them; they were too exotic. Plus, I felt like if I opened my mouth, it would be a complaint. So, I kept my mouth shut.

"Darling, really! You are gorgeous! But you district isn't. So we are going to clean you up, trim your nails, and make you a glowing star!" Venia, one of the people in the prep team, told me. Octavia nodded and Flavius shook his curls in agreement.

"Thank you," I said, humbly and a little confused. But they just think I am sincere, so I know I have immediately won their hearts.

"Venia, did you go to the party last night?" Octavia asked.

"No, why?"

"They had no shrimp!" Flavius interrupted. This set off an angry argument between the three. It was like they are discussing a crime. I smiled.

They were so unique, I couldn't help but like them. After a while, I was "presentable", so they went to get my stylist while I sat alone, with only a transparent robe on. _No complaints, no complaints, no complaints_.

Shortly after they left, a man came in. He wore a simple, black turtleneck and pants. The only makeup/alteration he had was gold eyeliner, and I hated to admit it, but it looked really attractive.

He seemed normal. I could hear the prep team outside the door. The man cleared his throat, and I could hear footsteps running down the hallway. He laughed, and even I smiled.

"Sorry about them. They just live in their own little world!" he said. He talked with no accent; I could tell he was an artist.

"They were quite enjoyable," I muttered. He laughed.

"I am Cinna, your stylist. Please, come with me. I have lunch waiting," Cinna instructed. I followed him.

He walked regularly, unlike Effie, who had an unnatural strut. He led me up a lot of stairs. And finally we were faced with a long hallway.

"So, you are Ivy Undersee?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yeah," I said.

"The famous District 12 volunteer," he said. I looked up and saw a mix of admiration and sorrow in his dark eyes.

"I guess that's me," I sighed. I heard him murmur something that I didn't quite hear. I only caught a couple words: _no one deserves this_.

We continued walking down the hallway in silence. Then we made it to the room. It was extremely large, with three walls being only windows. There were two couches and a plain table. I was confused, because I thought we were eating lunch here.

Cinna pressed the table and immediately food started rising from the surface. A lot of food. He gestured to a couch, and I sat. He sat on the opposite couch.

He looked at me and then at the food. I started grabbing food. He only smiled. So, I continued loading my plate full. Cinna didn't eat; he simply watched me. I felt awkward, so I started a conversation.

"Are you a new stylist, I haven't seen you before?" I asked.

"Yes, President Snow just hired me for this year's Hunger Games."

"Sorry you had to get District 12. We never win," I said with my mouth stuffed full of the delicious food. I swallowed and started to take smaller bites.

"I asked specifically for District 12, actually. I feel your potential. And between you and me, you have the best industry," he said happily.

"Mining? What kind of outfit can you make out of the industry _mining_?" I asked. Normally our tributes were put in coal miner suits or were just covered in coal dust. Neither were appealing.

"Magnificent ones," he said. I smiled slightly at Cinna, intrigued by his optimism.

I looked at the wall that wasn't covered with windows and saw it covered with past tributes from the Hunger Games last year. I knew that soon I would be up there with the rest of them.

I found one picture with a plate under it that read: **Fawn Cartwright District 12.** Delly's sister was a tribute last year. She was taken and murdered in the first day. Just like I expected to be. I shook that idea out of my head; thinking like that would not get me anywhere.

"I knew her," I muttered, pointing in the pictures direction. Cinna stayed silent for a couple minutes.

I thought he understood. He seemed different than the other Capitol people I had met because of the Games, like Effie and my prep team. Maybe he and I could get along.

"How despicable we must seem to you," Cinna said, looking at me with sad eyes. Care. That's what I saw in him. He cared.

"I don't think you are despicable," I said while shrugging. He smiled. "So, what kind of outfit will I be in? A coal miner get-up?" I asked. He laughed.

"Not exactly. I feel like that has been too overdone," he said. I had a feel that I would be going naked.

"So, what will I be in?"

"Instead of mining, Portia, Peeta's stylist, and I decided to concentrate on the product of mining," he said.

"Coal?" I asked. He nodded and smiled a smile that made me think of a madman. And then he asked me the most insane question you could ask at a time like this.

"Are you afraid of fire?"


	9. The Chariots

I walked towards my black chariot in a black unitard. I wore a black crown and cape. But not for long. Too soon, I would be lit on fire.

Cinna said it was only an imitation of a flame, and that it wouldn't burn me up. But that didn't stop my fear.

I stood by the chariot until Peeta came up. He had a scared look to match mine on his own face. And he was so handsome in his matching outfit. He stood next to me.

"Are you afraid of fire?" he asked me.

"Deathly afraid!" I forced out in a whisper. He leaned close to me.

"I will put your cape off, if you pull off mine," he whispered.

"Deal." Soon Cinna and Portia, Peeta's stylist, came and lit us on fire.

I closed my eyes tight and waited for the burn. One eye opened, then slowly the other.

Nothing. I felt nothing.

I could see District 1's chariot begin to pull out. Peeta and I would be going out last, but we still didn't have that long.

"Big smiles. Show them who you are. Make an impression," Cinna said, straightening my cape.

We pulled out of the stable, our horses trotting along the path they had been bred to know. That was when Cinna started motioning for me to do something that I didn't understand.

"I think Cinna wants us to hold hands," Peeta said, leaning down to whisper in my ear again.

I looked at him, almost questioning. His hand found mine without his eyes guiding it. They fit together like the boots on our feet. Perfectly.

We rode out into the city, and the crowds went silent. All of a sudden, there was a loud shout.

I looked in front of me, thinking it was District 11 that was getting all the cheers. I didn't really understand why, they were in simple clothes made out of wheat.

But then I saw the giant screen broadcasting our faces. I knew what the crowd was thinking:

_He wasn't just handsome._

_She wasn't just beautiful._

_They were as radiant as the sun._

Our crowns were lit on fire, making our faces glow and look like coals in a fireplace. I saw my face on the screen and didn't recognize the tribute that was being shown.

I glanced at Peeta next to me, looking more evil than I had ever seen him, even though I knew that he was my Peeta Mellark. He just looked like a tribute now. We looked lethal. We looked like the ideal victor.

Finally, I recognized the crowd. I waved at them and they all screamed louder. I blew one kiss into the crowd and saw one million hands going after it. I laughed and winked at the crowd. It seemed as though all of them want more of my kisses or winks.

They started throwing flowers at me. I caught one, sniffed it, and threw a kiss in the general direction of the thrower. I saw Capitol freaks fighting each other to catch it. I laughed, never being able to understand their enthusiasm for this.

Then I did something unexpected that got the crowd going even more. I kissed Peeta on the cheek. Everyone yelled louder. Peeta turned and smiled at me.

My stomach got jumpy in my stomach, and I smiled back at Peeta. He squeezed my hand quickly, and then started to wave at the crowd again, but, still, I only smiled.

And realized something important. Something that might have affected the rest of the Games. Though I had known him for only a of couple days, I knew one thing. I was in love with Peeta Mellark.

* * *

We got into the square, the end of the ride. I let go of Peeta's hand, only to have him grab it again.

"I don't want to fall off this thing," he said laughing. I smiled at him, and stared at his eyes for a split second. Blue. Beautiful ocean blue.

"Welcome, tributes!" President Snow's voice boomed. He continued on the talk about the Games and all the stuff we already knew.

I looked at the other tributes. All staring at the president, except for Districts 1 and 2. They were glaring at us, mad that we stole the spotlight.

Looking at the screen, all I saw was a skim over all the tributes and then a zero in on my face. Not even Peeta's, just me.

What's so special about Ivy Undersee? Why wouldn't they close in on Peeta? He looked better than me and should get more time.

But still, both of us together got more time than any other tribute, and now I knew why the Careers were glaring at me.

"Good luck. And happy Hunger Games!" the president yelled. The horses led us back into the stable. Peeta grabbed my arm and helped me off the chariot. My heart started to beat rapidly, and I was pretty sure that Peeta could hear it. I wanted to tell it to shut up.

"Thank you, for not letting me fall," I told him.

"Same with you," he smiled. Then Haymitch and Effie and all them came. And I was glad, because the District 2 boy was starting to make his way over here, and I didn't feel like getting beat up before the arena.


	10. Girl On Fire

We rode up a crystal elevator to the 12th floor (for the 12th District). The only thing I could focus on was Peeta, and I kept asking myself: _Do I actually love him? _

I couldn't stop looking at his face. The curve of his jaw, the sparkle in his eyes, his curls freeing themselves from the gel used to hold them back.

Why couldn't I stop looking at him?

If I didn't actually love him, then why did I get so happy whenever I saw his face now? If I didn't actually love him, then why did I kiss him? It wasn't for the crowd, I could care less what they think. But, luckily, the kiss was not what everyone was talking about. They were only talking about the costumes.

"Well, you two were stunning! Even over District 2! I have never had a team do so well. And I have been talking you up all day, making sure you get sponsors!" Effie spouted happily.

I had a feeling her life was so sheltered, because she didn't seem to understand that we were going to die.

I went to my bedroom and took a shower. It was more luxurious than the one we had at home. Then I was called to dinner.

"You looked beautiful," Portia told me.

"Thank you. Peeta didn't look too bad himself, thanks to you," I said with a smile. We laughed and ate dinner. Soon, Peeta walked in, followed promptly by Haymitch. I ate my dinner silently, only responding with a 'thank you' to compliments. I was reaching for the jug of water when one of the servers reached for it and poured me a glass themselves.

"I could do it myself," I told the server. I looked up, and realized I recognize her.

"Is everything okay Ivy?" Peeta asked. I moved my gaze towards him and then back at the server.

"I know you," I told the server. She was a redheaded girl with large eyes that were permanently filled with sorrow. I knew her.

"You can't possibly know an Avox!" Effie laughed.

"What's an Avox?" I asked. The girl I knew I had seen before nodded her head, excusing herself.

"A traitor to Panem. A mute. Her tongue got cut off because of her treason. You can't talk to them without it being an order," Haymitch explained quickly and with no emotion. I could tell he thinks it was wrong to torture people so.

"Delly Cartwright," Peeta said suddenly.

"What?" I turned to him with confusion written all over my face.

"She reminded me of Delly, from back home. Something about the hair," Peeta said like it's no big deal. I looked shocked; she looked nothing like Delly. Then I realized he was covering for me.

"Or the eyes," I said, gesturing nonchalantly to my own eyes.

He had saved me, and I knew I would pay for it later. I looked over at Haymitch, and he was smiling to himself. He must have known that she looked nothing like Delly as well. But why was he laughing?

We walked into a different room after we finished dinner to review the opening ceremonies that took place earlier.

One district that stood out to me is 1. They had jeweled tunics on and looked stunning. But I noticed none of the other districts' tributes were holding hands. Until District 12. Until Peeta and me.

"You looked great Girl on Fire," Cinna said. I smiled. I sort of liked that name.

"Whose idea was it to hold hands?" Haymitch asked.

"Cinna," Peeta said.

Then, where no one could see, he held my hand again. Well, not exactly hold, he more just brushed his hand against mine for a brief second so that it may not have even been real. But if it was, I wondered why he did. He loved Katniss.

"It was a nice touch," Effie agreed, taking a sip of champagne. When our faces were on the big screen, I noticed again they were on me and not Peeta. I decided to point this out in an inconspicuous way.

"You looked amazing, Peeta," I said. He smiled.

"The only reason we had any time on the screen was because of you." He was smiling. Haymitch was smiling. Effie was smiling. He had just said one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. And all I felt was anger.

"No, it wasn't," I said.

"Ivy, stop doing that. You know very well you were stunning out there," Peeta laughed.

"What are you saying? You looked better than I did," I said, not wanting to take a compliment.

"Well, then why were you on the screen?" he asked, smirking. I growled at him.

"It doesn't matter, because you are still going to get all the sponsors after the scoring and the interviews," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked, still smirking at me. He thought he had won, and that made me more determined to be right.

"You connect with the crowd more than I can. You are the person that can make me shut up and listen to you because of your voice. The crowd doesn't want a weak girl like me. They want a man like you who can stick up for himself," I said.

Then I walked to my room, ignoring Effie's calls for me to return. I didn't care. If Peeta was going to underestimate himself, I was not going to give him anytime to preach about it to me.


	11. Knowing and the Avox

I ran into my room and changed out of the unitard. I threw it aside and put on the first clothes I found in the closet. I walked into the bathroom and violently scrubbed all the makeup off my face. I yanked a comb through my styled hair until finally I felt raw and normal.

Then, I sat on the ground and tried not to cry.

"Ivy?" Haymitch was at the door.

"Come in," I said, knowing it was useless to try and push him away. All I was doing was staring out my window anyways. A conversation with one of the drunkest men alive might cheer me up.

"I know," he muttered. I turned and saw him completely sober. I sighed.

"Know what?"

"That you love him," he said gently.

I turned to face my window again. A tear. That was all. One tear ran down my cheek because of Peeta. One tear because he would never love me. One tear because he probably knew I loved him and wanted to break my heart. One tear because I was going to die in the Games.

"Why am I so stupid?" I yelled, everything overwhelming me.

"You're not. You are a little girl who wants to love someone. And Peeta. Well, let's just say you pick good," Haymitch said with a smile, trying to lighten my mood.

I laughed, Peeta does seem like a good catch. If he wasn't so mean to himself.

"But why does he underestimate himself? Why does he act like I'm superior to him?" I asked Haymitch.

"Maybe he is intimidated," Haymitch said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Because you are beautiful, it's no surprise for you to hear either, everyone knows it. You look dangerous. You have spirit, fight..."

"I like you better when you're drunk," I interrupted. He laughed.

"All in all, I know Peeta will come around. Maybe not as you want."

"I want to be trained alone."

"Why?" he asked. I stared at him, and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

"You know why."

"After the training day with the Gamemakers. Trust me, if you are going to do this. You have to do it right," he warned.

"I know what I'm doing," I said confidently.

"I hope you do."

* * *

I was walking down the hall. Because Haymitch said Effie was sad when I left without saying good night.

I was about to apologize when Peeta stepped in front of me. I tried to walk around him. Haymitch's warning rang in my ears. Peeta stopped me.

"Peeta, please..."

"I need answers," he interrupted. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up a couple flights of stairs. I tried not to show my childish delight that he was holding my hand again, but I knew that Peeta wouldn't even see it anyways.

He took me to a roof that had a beautiful garden. There was no fence around the edge. I could fling myself off right now and not have to participate in the Games at all. Was the Capitol not worried at all about suicide?

"Can't I just jump off and die before the Games?" I asked him.

"It is all electrified. You would be thrown right back in," he said.

He still had a look of determination on his face. I knew what he wanted, and I shouldn't try and delay it any longer.

"Okay. Out with it," I told him.

"How do you know the Avox? We both know that she looks nothing like Delly," he said accusingly.

I looked around. I would tell him, but not where anyone could hear. I saw a tiny circular area with millions of chimes surrounding a patch of fake grass.

I went there, and Peeta followed me. I rang all the chimes, then sat on the ground, messing with my hands in my lap. Peeta sat right next to me.

"It was the day Madge died. She had just taken her last breath, so I went running through the forest. I accidentally ran into Gale and Katniss, hiding behind a rock. But they didn't see me. So I hid. I saw what they were hiding from, a Capitol hovercraft, chasing after a young girl and a young boy," I said with my eyes closed remembering the whole moment perfectly.

"You don't have to say the res..."

I interrupted him, "The girl stopped when she saw it was hopeless. But she looked right at me, _right at __**me**_. I saw her, pleading for my help. But I was in shock, from them and from Madge, so all I did was sit and watch. The boy got speared and died. She got hauled up in a net. I never saw her again. Until today, at dinner," I sobbed. I looked at him. "It's all my fault she is like that. It's all my fault her brother died. It's all my fault that she could get hurt for me talking to her tonight! It's my fault she's even here!"

"Nothing is your fault!" Peeta said. He lifted my chin, sending a surge of unnatural electricity through my veins. I wiped a tear from my face, still looking at him. He didn't understand.

"Peeta, don't you see! Everything that happens is my fault! Why?" I asked.

"Ivy, nothing is your fault! Why do you even think that?" he asked.

"Well...it is just that..." I muttered. I didn't know what to say. And he knew that I didn't.

"And what about tonight? Why did you lash out at me like that?" he asked. I glared at him.

"You are so annoying!"

"What?" he asked. He was amused at my outburst.

"You don't believe in yourself, and you think I'm better than you. News flash, I'm not going to win!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you are. I would bet on you, never me," he said. I was about strangle him at this point.

"Ugh! You always do that! You undermine yourself just to get my sympathy! Well, it doesn't work anymore, because I don't care!" I yelled running away from him. I was crying, because he was still laughing to himself.

How was my plan supposed to work if he couldn't take me seriously?

"Ivy! Come back!" he yelled. He must've just realized I was serious.

But it was too late. I was gone. I ran all the way to my room, just to see the Avox girl cleaning my room. Picking up the outfit that I had thrown aside from the opening ceremonies.

I got under my covers and cried. I knew she would enjoy watching me die.


	12. Playing to Strengths

I was up at the crack of dawn. Because last night my nightmares were the worst they had ever been.

I had been alone with Cato, a tribute from 2. He was about to murder me. I fell to the ground, crying. Then Peeta walked in. He saw me and rushed to my side. I smiled through my tears. He picked me up and held me out from him, standing me upright. I had sighed in relief; Peeta was there to save me.

But Peeta moved to stand by Cato. They both drew out a spear and threw them in unison. Both spears pierced through my stomach.

Peeta had killed me. Cato had killed me. I hated that thought, death.

I sat up on my bed, eyes wide with fear. I curled up into a ball and sat there for a long time, not crying necessarily, but scared.

When I finally sat up all the way, I saw clothes on the end of my bed. So I threw them on and ran into the dining room, only to see that I was the first one up. Except for a male Avox. He got a plate out, ready to serve me.

"Can I serve myself?" I asked. He nodded.

I took the plate with a 'thank you' and started taking food from the giant buffet prepared for me. I had just finished my second plate of food when Haymitch walked in with Peeta not far behind.

Peeta had rings under his eyes, like me.

We both hadn't slept well at all, I could tell. Nightmares and fights had kept us awake.

Peeta was also wearing an outfit similar to the clothes I was wearing.

Haymitch and Peeta were served by the Avox and then say down by me. Peeta sat as far away as possible. I was glad; I could lash out at him anytime now.

"So, you are being coached together still, correct?" Haymitch asked. I looked at him, and he nodded slightly.

"If it is okay with Ivy," Peeta said.

"Yes, together," I said, almost regretfully.

"Okay, strengths. Ivy is best with arrows, right?" he asked. I nodded. Haymitch continued on, "Peeta?"

"I can bake. And paint," he said with a shrug. I sighed; he was not helping himself at all.

"That's not all," I muttered, not knowing whether or not I would be heard.

"Excuse me?" Haymitch asked. I raised my eyes to Peeta.

"He can wrestle, and he can lift 100 pounds," I smirked. Peeta shook his head.

"I can't lift that much. I'm no good at wrestling," Peeta said to Haymitch. I gave out a small laugh.

"Oh, you're much too modest! You can lift those huge sacks of flour. And you came in second in wrestling only to your brother," I said smiling at Haymitch. Peeta eyes slowly grew darker.

"Yeah, like throwing bags at flour towards people will make me win," he said sarcastically.

"Give you a knife and you can fight. Hand to hand combat is important! If I get jumped I'm dead!" I yelled, sitting up straighter in my chair and concentrating my death gaze on Peeta's blue eyes.

"No, because you can climb. You will be in trees, eating little birds out of their nests, hiding from all the tributes," Peeta said with an edge to his voice. I gave out a heavy sigh.

"You are doing it again," I told him, leaning back in my chair annoyed.

"Doing what exactly?" he asked, one hand under his chin with his elbow on the table. There was only a hint of curiosity is in his tone of anger.

"You make yourself seem weak when really we all know you are going to win. So stop it!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not going to win. You're going to win! And everyone knows it!" he said, pointing at me angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Name one person that thinks I will win," I said, trying to seem bored, though I was actually intrigued. My eyes caught a glimpse of Haymitch laughing to himself.

"Gale."

"Ha, yeah right. He doesn't even know me!" I shrugged the name off.

"Gale and Katniss came to me before we left," he said. He smiled slightly, thinking he had won the argument. He probably thought this because my bored mood had suddenly turned confused.

"What are you talking about?" I leaned forward.

"They came and told me good luck. They said maybe our district would win. But you know why? They thought that you were going to win!" Peeta yelled, trying to get his point across.

"Why would they think that? I barely know them!" I yelled back, feeling repetitive. Haymitch's laugh changed to a confused frown on his face.

"Gale knows you. Gale has been watching you since you were 13! And you were too blind to realize it. He sees you whenever you are near him. He has told me all about you when he sells us squirrels. He told me how you cope with your brother. He told me how brave you are because of your sister's death. That's why I know all about you, that's why I know your favorite color and food. Because of Gale!" he yelled.

Gale had told him about me? He had started watching me, because Gale had talked about me? So maybe Gale left that one day behind the bakery, because he felt _feelings_ towards me? Or maybe he felt weird around me?

I realized the same thing about Katniss.

"Katniss used to tell me about you. She would tell me about how she only survived because of your kindness. She only got hope that everything would be okay because she found a dandelion by you. That's how I know _you_. Because I would watch you after Katniss told me of your kindness. I know you because of Katniss!" I yelled.

_I love you because of Katniss_, I screamed in my mind.

We had both paused. Peeta and I were both leaning across the table towards each other.

I realized we were standing up as well. We were now only a few feet away from each other. This conversation had got off topic really fast. But we both realized how we felt for one another. Well, at least I learned that my love for him was real. And I realized that when he would say he was going to die, I hurt inside.

I didn't want him to die. I would rather die than have my Peeta die. I would rather him live forever with Katniss than die in an arena.

"You..." Peeta started, shaking his head and coming even closer to me.

"You don't have to have the last word. Don't say anything," I told him, putting my hand over his mouth.

I felt electricity running through my hand. But Peeta didn't feel it. He gently removed my hand and stood up.

"She has no idea, the effect she can have on people," Peeta murmured to Haymitch. "I have to go."

I saw Peeta walking off slowly. I put my head down on the table and tried not to cry. Why did I always do this? Why did I take things too far? Did I wish to ruin everything that I even have with Peeta? If friendship is all I can get with him, I should cherish it and try my hardest not to lose it.

"Well done Ivy. Well done," Haymitch said. I looked up to make sure he wasn't being sarcastic.

"Well done on what? Ruining my life? Getting myself into the 74th Hunger Games? What have I possibly done well?" I asked him furiously.

He smiled deviously at me.

"You just played your cards right," he told me.


	13. Day One of Training

After breakfast, I just stayed in my room until training. I tried to understand how to work the shower, with no success. I waited for some signal that it was time for training. Soon Effie delivered it.

"Time for training," Effie said at the door.

I walked outside to find Haymitch and Peeta waiting for me.

I didn't talk; not a word to either of them. We walked silently onto the elevator. It was an awkward silence that Haymitch decided to break.

"More advice: keep your talents hidden. Ivy, stay away from arrows. Peeta, stay away from the weights and wrestling mats. Anything you do, other tributes could use against you. Save those skills for the private session with the Gamemakers. Oh, and stick together!" Haymitch instructed.

"What?" Peeta asked. I was just as shocked as he was, but I didn't show it.

"Do everything together. You are a _team_. Not enemies here, okay?" Haymitch said.

I was mad at Haymitch. He knew about out fight, but still he wanted us to be friends. I sighed loudly. Peeta looked at me, but for once, I didn't look back. If I look at him, it's a sign of weakness. I would look like a damsel in distress.I don't want to look weak, especially not in front of Peeta.

I thought about what Peeta said before. About the effect I supposedly had on people. I didn't know what he was talking about.

The elevator arrived at the training area and, to my distaste, Peeta and I were the only two tributes dressed alike. I looked around at all the other tributes; all of them were larger than I was.

Except for one small girl in the corner. I landed my eyes on Cato, and see that he had landed his eyes on me. He walked, or more like strutted, over.

"District 2 alert," I muttered to Peeta who was looking around at everyone. He looked in front of us and saw Cato walking right to me.

Peeta grabbed my hand, a lifeline. I was glad he was still here for me, despite out fight earlier.

"Well, hello," Cato said to me, completely ignoring Peeta. I looked at him.

"Hello." I tried to not show any emotion on my face. I had a feeling that he took things the wrong way, so if I raised an eyebrow or scrunched my nose, he might think I liked him.

"You are?" Cato asked. I looked at him. He was persistent.

"Ivy Undersee from District 12," I told him. He smiled and out of nowhere, grabbed the hand Peeta wasn't holding and kissed it like a gentleman. I resisted the urge to wipe my hand off on my shirt.

"I'm Cato," he said with a wink. I nodded towards him as I took my hand away and put it in my pocket. Cato flashed a smile and strutted away.

"Well, hello. I'm Peeta," Peeta said mockingly.

I laughed, despite the fact that I hated him, or thought I hated him.

He kissed the hand he is holding, still mockingly. But I wanted it to be real. I saw Peeta's eyes. He looked kind of shocked at what he just did.

But I laughed, trying to make him feel less awkward. He laughed, thankful to me. Then practice started.

We walked in to find everything you could ever need to use to survive. I saw Cato as he ran over and immediately speared a dummy through the heart. Somehow he found me in the crowd and smiled.

When he wasn't being maniacal and bloodthirsty, he was sort of cute. Peeta saw the look in my eyes as I stared back at Cato and broke into my thoughts with a cough.

"How about survival skills first?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, happy to get me away from Cato. We walked over to knot tying. The expert at that center looked surprised that someone actually came to it.

It turned out I was a pro at tying knots. So the expert showed me more and more complicated knots. Peeta was still on the simplest knot, so for his sake, I moved on to camouflage.

Peeta was a pro at this, whereas I was the amateur. He helped me with the painting, instead of the expert.

"I'm so terrible at this," I laughed.

"Well, I do paint the cakes," he told me. I smiled a sad smile, thinking of Madge and her love of those cakes.

"Why are you so good at everything?" I asked him. He looked confused. He didn't look up from his arm.

"I'm not. You saw me try to tie a knot," he said with a small laugh.

"I mean at the making other people feel good part. Why are you so good at that? Why are you so good with people?" I asked him.

I stopped my pathetic painting on my arm and looked at him. For once he looked up at me, forgetting about his masterpiece on his arm.

"I don't know. Maybe I just like the feeling that people are happy because of something I did or said," he said looking at me.

"I wish I felt that way. All I ever think about is people's flaws," I told him.

"Yeah?" he asked, starting to look back at his arm. I realized the expert at this station was still here, so I glared at him until he left us alone.

"I'm sorry, I'm a jerk to you. It's just you always underestimate yourself. And you shouldn't. You have a chance at winning!" I told him.

I realized we were leaning in very close to each other, so I faded away from him.

"You do too. You can win," he whispered. He held my hand. I stared at our entwined hands laughing.

"Peeta, don't lie. We both know. If I thought I could win, I would tell you so," I told him. He smiled at me, and I was glad he finally accepted that I was a goner.

We silently continued painting our arms until they called for lunch. That was when he denied what had just happened.

"You're wrong."


	14. Rue

We ate lunch together. Throughout the day, we had steered clear of all the things we were good at.

I noticed that everyone ate alone, except for the Career Tributes and Peeta and I. Our friendship was still very stiff and rehearsed ever since Peeta told me I was wrong about dying.

When would he learn that I wasn't going to live and that I knew I wasn't?

It was hard to keep up the illusion that we were best friends.

"Okay, now laugh. Pretend that I said something funny," I whispered to him, a fake smile apparent on my lips.

We both laughed out loud at nothing. Mine was very fake but his sounded genuine. But it made all the tributes stare at us. Peeta stopped laughing and gave me a look, like we truly had shared a funny story. I looked away, still trying to smile.

"See this bread," he said after the silence had gone on for too long. I looked at the basket in the middle of the table.

"Sure," I said, leaning over the table with fake curiosity.

He then continued to tell me which district each loaf came from, keeping up our friendship image. I tried to make myself look interested. But I knew that I probably just looked extremely fake.

"Cool," I said, not knowing how else to respond. Then I looked around some more. The Careers were pointing at our table. I laughed to myself.

_Very discrete_, I thought to myself.

"What is it?" Peeta asked. I turned and pretended like nothing had happened. I twirled my hair giggling.

"The Careers are pointing at us," I muttered with yet another fake smile on my face.

"Really?" Peeta laughed. I laughed with him, noticing him look over my shoulder at the Careers.

"What are they planning?" I asked him. He shook his head, still laughing. He was scared. I noticed, I was scared of them too.

It was the train all over again. Except today, I didn't cry.

* * *

On the second day of training something was different. We had a shadow.

That one little girl, Rue I believed her name was, was following us to our stations. And I didn't mind it. She reminded me of Prim, and that made me a little braver, if that was possible.

Maybe volunteering was a good choice; maybe I could win like Peeta thought I could.

But whenever I saw a tribute throw a spear at a dummy or shove someone to the ground in wrestling, all my confidence fled.

Rue was a good climber, very silent, and knew her plants. She was a contender, no doubt about it. But she was also a target.

Everyone would want to kill her first; they thought she would be easy to kill.

Once I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I imagined her as Prim, and I was proud of myself. Prim was safe at home. She couldn't be hurt now.

The only time Rue wasn't with us was during lunch.

"Why do you think she is following us?" he asked me. I looked at his face accusingly, angry that he was annoyed because of Rue. Then I saw that he was merely curious. I stopped glaring at him.

"Maybe she wants to be noticed. Maybe she wants to feel as though she won't die. Use your imagination!" I told Peeta.

I knew Peeta was scared for her. She was 12, the youngest of all the tributes.

I imagined myself in her place. How would I feel if I was 12 and put in a fight to the death? I would want to find older tributes to be in an alliance with too.

* * *

Training ended for the day and Peeta walked me to the elevator. I noticed Peeta grumbling about something. So I nudged him and raised my eyebrows.

"Cato can't keep his eyes off you," he muttered.

"So? Maybe I can pretend to be allies with him, the stick a knife in his back!" I laughed. Peeta wasn't laughing.

"I think he is using you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He wants to kill you, because he knows you are the one to beat," Peeta said. I laughed.

"That's a thought!"

"I'm serious. You have the most sponsors. I know it. Cato is scared," he said.

"I would be scared too if I had a strong baker boy out in the arena trying to kill me," I said. He looked at me seriously, and I returned the expression. "What?"

"Do you really think we could win?" he asked. I looked at him. Could he win?

He was strong. Anyone could use a knife. He was good at survival skills and hand to hand combat. He looked like he was thinking the same thing about me. But what I could do and how I could win?

"You could," was all I replied.

We were by my room at this moment. I was about to walk in to, but Peeta stopped me with simply words.

"We could win together."

By the time I turned around to tell him, for about the 50th time, that I wasn't going to win, he had already walked into his room. Before he closed the door, he turned to me and smirked. "Night," he smiled.

I didn't hear another word from him until the next day.


	15. Private Sessions

I woke up with a start. I was scared because it was the day of the private sessions.

Haymitch was kind enough to let me eat breakfast in my room. I was about to start eating when there was a knock at the door. I ran and opened it. It was Peeta.

"Listen, I know you're nervous. I am too. But can I eat with you?" he asked. I looked at his single roll and glass of hot chocolate. I shrugged.

"Sure, but I get my food," I said. He smiled.

"Thanks." He walked into my room and sat on the floor.

I was about to sit in my chair, but then decided to sit on the floor across from him. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could while he slowly dipped his roll in the hot chocolate. I smiled.

"Well that looks good," I said sarcastically, trying desperately to stop the awkward silence between us.

"You should try it," he said, offering his glass and roll to me.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again. I am not going to dip a roll into hot chocolate," I said. He laughed.

"Your loss," he said. We ate our breakfast in silence. But then Effie called us out of the room and told us that it was time to go and wait for our turn in the private sessions.

* * *

Cato winked at me before he went in. I gave him a slight smile back, much to Peeta's hatred.

Soon it was just Peeta and I in the room waiting. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Do you know what you're going to do in there, Ivy?" he asked. I looked at him, straight into his eyes. So blue.

"Yes, of course," I said. I was lying though. I had absolutely no clue what to show the Gamemakers.

"Lucky. I don't know what to do. What if I throw a weight, but then they just wait there? What if they make me do more than that one thing? I have no other talents!" he said in a scared tone.

Suddenly, his name was called out. He got up slowly, seeming as though he wanted to waste as much time as possible before entering the room. He sighed and started walking slowly towards the door.

I stood up abruptly.

"You'll do fine," I told him as he walked. I didn't just want to leave him walking in there with me being silent. And I needed reassurance myself. If we did well in training, it was almost as if we knew we would do okay in the Games.

He stopped and turned towards me, smiling, trying despairingly to hide his utter fear.

"Well, look who's talking? Ms. 11!" he laughed, thinking I would get an 11 today. I guessed that complimenting others was his way of calming himself down.

"Shut up. It's bad to lie. Now remember to throw the weights and, you know, act strong and stuff. That's enough to impress anyone," I told him.

_It impresses me_, I added to myself silently.

"Thanks, Ivy," he muttered, smiling shyly.

But then, his name was called again, so he slowly made his way into the gym.

He gave me one more smile before disappearing from my sight.

As soon as the door shut, I began I pacing around the room.

What was I going to do in there? I knew I could chuck some swords at a dummy. Maybe shoot some arrows, tie some knots, paint a picture.

Peeta was in there for 15 minutes. Then I was called in.

* * *

I walked in slowly, like Peeta did, only to see that no one was looking at me. They were all looking at the roast pig on the table. I decided to start my private session, with or without them looking at me.

"Ivy Undersee, from District 12!" I said loudly, my voice cracking on the last word. Some of the Gamemakers looked my way and laughed, but others were still transfixed by the pig. I cursed to myself, angry with them and with myself for showing weakness.

I grabbed a sword and threw it at a dummy that was a few feet away. It went right through the stomach. Next I took a spear and threw it through the dummy's head.

Finally, I grabbed a bow and arrows. My dad taught me how to use them. I never thought the skill would be handy until today. I shot a light above me and it let out sparks around me. I felt like the Girl on Fire again.

This gave me a surge of confidence. I started shooting arrows everywhere. I hit the climbing pole. I hit dummy. I had Avoxes throw targets in the air, and then my arrows hit them.

I turned to see what the Gamemakers looked like. About 6 were watching. I got angry. If all they were going to do was eat and drink, they may as well not be here at all.

I turned and grabbed a spear. I balanced it in my hand carefully in my hand, carefully deciding where to throw it. I remembered the sparks from the light. I turned to grab another spear and set it beside me. I aimed and threw the first spear and rapidly threw the second spear after it. The spears hit the lights above the Gamemakers and put them in darkness. The only light left was the lights on above me. They were forced to see me now.

All the Gamemakers were shocked. One fell into a punch bowl.

"Thank you for your consideration," I said with a low, manly bow. Then I stomped out of the room, my last image being the Gamemakers shocked faces.

* * *

*A/N This chapter has been edited/changed from the original chapter. So if you re-read it and it's different, you know why.*


	16. Scores and Coaching

I was immediately mad at myself. Why did I throw that spear towards the lights above the Gamemakers? Would they kill me? Would they kill my family? Would they make my life horrible once I was in the arena?

Then I shook my head and realized I was being stupid. They would just give me a low score so that I wouldn't get any sponsors.

After crying in my room for a couple minutes, I got up and went to dinner. It was a silent dinner. No talking. Haymitch must've known that I did something bad.

"Okay, how bad were you two exactly?" he asked after a long silence.

"They didn't pay attention to me. I threw around the weights for a couple minutes then they said I could go. There was nothing special for them to pay attention to anyways. One of the weights almost landed on my toe," Peeta said.

I admired how calm he was about the private session. Preparing for the scolding that was about to come, I braced myself. Haymitch was looking at me for my answer.

"I..um... I threw a spear by the Gamemakers," I muttered. Peeta laughed out loud.

"What?!" Effie yelled.

"Haymitch, what will they do to me?" I asked him.

"They might make your life horrible in the arena. Take away your water sources, probably your food sources. Anything they can to make sure you die in there," he replied.

I sighed with relief. There was a silence for a couple minutes. I saw Haymitch and Peeta look at each other with smiles on their faces. I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked them to share.

"What did they look like?" Peeta asked suddenly, still giggling slightly.

"One fell in a punch bowl," I replied. Everyone laughed when I described every Gamemaker's expression. The one who spilled wine on himself, the one whose eyebrows rose higher than anything I have seen before, and, of course, the Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane's mouth falling basically to the floor.

We all stopped laughing eventually. It was time to see what score the Gamemakers gave Peeta and me.

We went into a room with a large television. Then we watched all the other tributes get their scores. The Careers scored in an 8-10 range. Rue got a 7. The rest of the tributes didn't do too well. The male tribute from 11, Thresh, scored an 8. So did Peeta.

I bravely decided to squeeze his hand quickly and let him know I was happy for him.

I felt is fear. I was the last tribute. My face was on the television screen with a flashing 11 on it. An 11!

"Ivy! You got an 11!" Peeta yelled. Haymitch gave a couple claps to show he was proud. Effie squealed with joy.

"But why?" I asked.

"Guess they needed some excitement for once. Bet they liked your temper," he said.

"Well, I got plenty more where it came from!" I laughed. I couldn't believe it.

I slept better that night than I ever had before. Feeling confident in myself. But I woke up with a jolt. Because I just realized that I had been given a target on my back. Now I knew that everyone else would be going against me. I knew that I was the one to kill.

* * *

I was about to walk into breakfast the next morning when Haymitch grabbed my hand.

"Time to play it right," he murmured. I looked in the door and saw that Peeta was already seated and eating his breakfast.

"You mean, now?" I asked. Haymitch nodded. Time to drop the bomb. I stood outside the doorway and watched as Haymitch went to deliver the news. I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Hey, where's Ivy?" Peeta asked. I couldn't help but smile. His voice sounded like he _wanted_ me to be there. Almost like he _liked_ me.

"Still sleeping," Haymitch replied. His voice was so steady; he was the best liar I had ever heard.

"She did great yesterday. I'm so happy for her," Peeta said. I smiled even larger at that.

"Well, the interview is next. Effie and I are starting coaching for that today," Haymitch said. That reminded me of how scared I was about my interview.

"I can go wake up Ivy," Peeta said as he stood to leave the room. It made me happy to think that Peeta would go wake me up for this. I had to keep telling myself that he only liked me as a friend; he would never love me. But I still felt loved.

"That won't be necessary," Haymitch said.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked, a hint of betrayal in his tone already. I held my breath.

"Ivy has asked to be coached alone."

* * *

I felt bad for Peeta. I pretended like I had just woken up and walked into the dining room yawning.

"Good morning!" I said. I tried to pretend as if nothing had happened.

"For some people," Peeta said sourly, slouching in his chair.

I knew he felt as though our whole friendship was just a fake. I would too. But it was real.

Just like what I was going to do at the interview was real.

"I'm not hungry, thanks," I told a server as I walked closer to the table. I had a false smile on my face, and knew that Peeta saw through it.

"Ivy, your coaching is with Effie first. So go up to her room," Haymitch said. I stood up, murmured a good-bye to both of them and walked to Effie's room.

She stood up when I entered. She frowned.

"Oh no. Where's Peeta?" she asked.

"We are being coached alone from now on," I told her. She frowned. We were silent for a couple minutes, as she looked me over, to see what she had to work on. She smiled.

"Let's start with the heels," she squealed.

"Okay," I replied.

After walking back and forth in the room a couple times in heels, Effie stopped me.

"You are polite, articulate, and stand up straight. I believe that is all I need of you. Can you think of any way we can improve you?" she asked. I didn't know how she meant that last question, but I took it as a compliment.

"I think I'm good, thanks," I replied.

"You may go," she smiled, waving me off.

I walked out of the room, sad because I had nothing else to do. I walked up to the roof that Peeta and I had talked on before. I watched the people below go about their 'happy' lives.

Nothing would ever change for them, and yet everything was changing for me. Nothing was going right. Peeta hated me. I knew my plan wouldn't work. I didn't even know what to do! Soon an Avox came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Does Haymitch need me?" I asked.

The Avox nodded, and I followed her down to the dining room. I had to pass Peeta on his way out. I caught his eye, and I knew he saw all the words and feelings that I had bottled up inside.

His eyes softened, and he was about to say something. But I continued walking.

I had to play it right, or else it wouldn't work. I walked in and stood at the door until Haymitch saw me.

He was rubbing his temples, as if he were stressed out. How could he be, Peeta and I are the ones that were in the Hunger Games.

"Ah, sweetheart. Come here," he said gesturing for me to sit.

"I..."

He interrupted me, "How are we going to do this?" I sighed and the planning began.


	17. Prepping for the Big, Big, Big Day

*A/N I really don't like this chapter, but I'm too lazy to revise it. So just hang in there. We're almost to the actual Games.*

* * *

I had to stop my planning with Haymitch to eat dinner. Peeta ate in his room; I thought he was still made at me for getting coached separately.

I hated that he thought I was just faking everything. I hated that I didn't have the guts to tell him my feelings.

I hated myself.

Effie attempted to make conversation a couple times with Haymitch and I, but eventually, every conversation goes dead. Even after I finished my food, I sat there in the silence.

But eventually the silence got to me, and I stormed to my room.

I was in the middle of breaking a vase when the Avox girl I recognized came in. I threw the vase on the ground. She began to pick up the shards.

"Leave them! Stop cleaning and just leave them!" I yelled, now angry with the tears streaming down my face. I wanted my life back. I didn't want to be a puppet, being controlled by the Capitol. I hated the feeling; the feeling of being owned was something I wised I never felt ever again.

The Avox girl went into my bathroom and came back out with a washcloth. She wiped my forehead of its sweat.

She seemed to have forgiven me for the incident so long ago, but I still felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, for not helping you all those years ago. I should've done something," I told her. She shook her head and pointed to her lips.

I thought she was trying to say that if I would've helped her, my tongue would've been cut out too. I smiled at her. I went around the room and helped her clean up the vases. In no time the room was clean.

"You okay sweetheart?" Haymitch called from outside my door.

"Yeah, I'm tired. I think I will just go on to bed," I told him. I heard his footsteps leaving. I walked to my bed and lied down. The Avox silently pulled up the covers and left.

"Thank you," I told her. She turned and gave me a smile. I was forgiven.

* * *

"Get up, up, up. It's a big, big, big day!" I heard Effie calling from my door. I walked up and saw an outfit laid out for me. Like always. I put it on quickly and went outside to Effie.

"What's today, Effie?" I asked, yawning a little.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"The interview of course! Go to Cinna to prepare. Come on! And good luck!" she said.

Then she walked briskly down the hall to talk to Peeta. I shook myself to wake up more and headed to Cinna. The prep team was waiting for me at the door.

"Oh Ivy. You are going to look stunning!" Venia said in a thrilled tone.

"Simply fabulous!" Flavius agreed. They took over and started removing hair from my body and painting my nails and plucking eyebrows and stretching my eyelashes farther than they should go.

By the end, I was raw and sore, but happier than ever when Cinna walked through the door. I was ready for some normality.

"Girl on fire! Ready to see your dress?" he asked.

I nodded my head. He brought me into a giant room with a single thing in it. My dress. Probably the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"Can I put it on?" I asked him as I touched it gingerly.

"Of course," he said. He helped me put on the dress, because it was super heavy. But when it was on, I flashed and glimmered like a flame of fire.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"I decided to stay with the whole fire theme. It looks good on you," Cinna said. I hugged him, because he was the one who has gained Peeta and me any of the sponsors we had.

Each part of my dress had a jewel sown on it. A big, gleaming jewel that is orange, red, or yellow. When I walked, every single jewel changed color.

"How did you ever come up with it?" I asked him.

"Ivy, a designer never reveals his secrets!" he said in a serious tone. I laughed and twirled in my gown. I felt like a princess. No, I felt like a victor. This was the first time I had ever truly felt beautiful.

And I felt like looking somewhat attractive in this dress was the only thing that would go well tonight.

"Seems like this dress is the only perfect thing about my interview," I told him. He looked confused and came up towards me.

"Why?" he asked. I told him my plan, and he looked slightly interested.

"Is is smart? Will it even work?" I asked.

"You will get all the sponsors, no doubt about that! But is Peeta okay with it?" he asked. I gave a slight smile.

"I haven't told him," I said, biting my lip. Cinna shook his head at me.

"You will need all the luck you can get, Girl on Fire. All the luck."


	18. Interviews

*A/N Sorry for all the notes. I'm sorry that this part of the story is predictable, but you know what enjoy the cheesiness of this chapter and be grateful. Because to those of you who like this story I'm giving you two chapters in one night. Oh yeah. Rebel me.*

* * *

I was walking in my gown to the specific area for tributes on the stage. I walked freely with my arms swinging at my sides, because Cinna had made the skirt fall in a such a way that it was never near my heels.

I saw all the tributes, no matter how unappealing, had been beautified for this event. I found Peeta easily in the crowd. He too had been dolled up for the occasion, even though he was already handsome enough. I walked up towards him, a smile creeping onto my face just at the sight of his hair slicked back and his eyes a brighter blue than ever.

Haymitch had told us to keep up the friend act for the cameras and tributes. Peeta saw me walking towards him and started heading my way. But before we got to each other, Cato stepped in front of me.

"Hello, Ivy," he said. He was looking at me like food. I felt like an object.

"Hello, Cato," I told him bitterly. I hope he didn't see my disgusted look. His eyes buried into mine. I started to feel overwhelmed; my palms felt sweaty.

"Good luck tonight," he said. Before I could squeak out an answer, Peeta cut in, stepping almost right in front of me.

"Good luck to you too, Cato," Peeta said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Cato. I stared at him.

"What was that? I can handle myself!" I hissed at him. Peeta laughed, because people were starting to stare.

"Really?" Peeta asked.

"Yes. I was handling everything fine, and I was calm," I muttered, looking away from Peeta in embarrassment.

"Calm?" he laughed.

"You're unbelievable," I scolded while laughing a little.

Peeta shrugged and watched as Caesar Flickerman started the interviews.

I didn't really pay attention to District 1's tributes. I didn't know them and didn't really care to. If I heard about their stories, I would sympathize with them. And that's a weakness in the Games.

But I paid attention when Cato went onto the stage. Everyone in the crowd cheered, always going for the Career tributes.

And I mean, who wouldn't go for the Career tributes. You want to bet your money on someone who would win. And a big, muscular, charming guy like Cato. Well, he would get a lot of sponsors.

"Hello, Cato!" Caesar said in a welcoming tone.

"Hello to you too, Caesar," Cato said.

Cato was obviously being a 'kiss up' tribute.

Throughout the interview, Cato just showed off and told stories and complimented the Capitol on everything, until finally an interesting questions came up.

"So, fine looking guy like you. You must have a girl back home," Caesar said. I didn't know why, but for some reason I made sure I heard the answer to this one.

"Not so much back home as here, Caesar," Cato replied. Caesar looked intrigued, but not as much as the crowd did. I knew what everyone was wondering: who is this girl?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just met her, but I really like her. But I don't think she goes for big, shy guys like me," Cato said. I roll my eyes and huffed. The crowd awed. This was the saddest thing they could ever hear. Unrequited love.

"Well, could you tell us the name of this girl," Caesar asked.

"Sure Caesar. The girl of my dreams is Ivy Undersee."

* * *

It was like a bomb. A big, explosive missile. Everyone went crazy. The Capitol citizens were gesturing for me to go up on the stage and tell my feelings for him.

But that would ruin my idea. So I grabbed onto Peeta and didn't let go. Cato's time ran out, and he sat down.

I knew he was lying. He couldn't like me. I hated him. Plus, I had only known him for a couple days. And I knew that Cato wasn't the type of person to have love at first sight. He was playing a separate game; he was playing with the Capitol people. He was making himself seem vulnerable so they would want him to win.

The rest of the interviews went by without me really paying attention.

And then came Peeta's interview. Even I woke up enough to hear what he had to say. As it turns out I wasn't the only one with shower issues. Peeta had this whole conversation about how he accidentally pressed too many buttons and his shower had pink goop coming out of it.

"Tell me Caesar, do I still smell like roses?" Peeta asked, holding his arm out for Caesar to smell. The audience laughed. I even laughed. Peeta glanced off the stage to see me there listening to his stories while waiting for my dreaded interview.

Then, Caesar decided it was time to get serious.

"So, now that you are a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games, which special lady out there are you winning for?" Caesar asked Peeta. I couldn't help but realize that Caesar really enjoyed the "crush" card tonight.

I saw Peeta look off stage for a second at me again, and then he looked back at Caesar. Caesar had a big smile plastered on his face that slightly disturbed me. Peeta looked like he was choosing his words carefully, not wanting to mess up the moment. The moment I knew was for Katniss.

"Back home, there was one girl that I thought about all the time. I thought constantly about her beauty, determination, strength, and compassion. But she didn't know me. I thought I loved her. I thought I was winning for her to notice me, maybe even love me. But now as time has passed, I have grown to someone else. Someone I feel I can talk to anytime I want, and she will understand anything I say. But I know she doesn't love me in return," he said dropping his head. The crowd started crying.

I felt tears too, but mine were not tears of sadness. My tears were for hope. Maybe he loved me.

"Well, who were these two girls?" Caesar asked. Peeta took a deep breath, almost like he was plunging into a deep body of water. He looked strangely confident, but he also looked a little scared.

"I thought I loved Katniss Everdeen..."

"The sister of Primrose Everdeen, the Primrose that your fellow tribute, Ivy Undersee, volunteered for?" Caesar asked, clarifying for all of Panem watching who Peeta was talking about. Peeta sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing up his slicked back curls. They fell back into a messy mop on his head.

"That's the one."

"Well, who do you love now?" Caesar asked. Peeta paused.

A chant went through the audience, all of them wanting to hear who Peeta loved.

"Well Caesar, I love..."

Then the buzzer signaled that Peeta's time was up. Everyone started shouting that it wasn't fair. Caesar shook hands with Peeta and then let him leave the stage.

Peeta walked off the stage slowly. I sensed relief in his face.

"Sorry, folks, there is only 3 minutes per tribute. Peeta Mellark's time is up," Caesar stated, looking a little disappointed himself. I knew that after my interview, there would be plenty of excitement.

* * *

My name was called loudly.

I walked onto the stage. It was now or never. The audience only half applauded me, still being angry that they didn't get to hear who Peeta loved.

"Hello, Caesar," I said happily. My voice sounded oddly high in my head, but I went with it, pretending to be a girly girl that anyone could fall in love with. A sweetheart almost too weak to have gotten an 11 in training.

"Hello, Ivy! Look at that dress!" Caesar said, getting right into the interview.

"Isn't it the most stunning thing?" I asked with a small squeal, spinning in it a couple times.

I spun around and around, spinning faster with the more cheers I got.

I finally stopped spinning.

"Don't stop!" Caesar pleaded along with the crowd. They must've enjoyed seeing me becoming engulfed in flames.

"I need to! I'm too dizzy!" I laughed. Caesar put his hand on my arm.

"I've got you!" he laughed. I then sat down on the couch.

"Thank you."

"Ivy, I think I have the question that has been on everyone's minds for a long time. And I just have to ask…" Caesar paused to let the audience applaud.

I got twitchy inside. _Was he going to ask who I loved?_

"What question, Caesar?" I asked, trying to seem interested.

"How did you get that 11?" he cried. I laughed.

"I won't say much. But I can say that it was something shocking. And I don't think any of the Gamemakers have seen anything like it before," I laughed. I courageously looked up into the balcony and saw the Gamemakers laughing. I gave a smile.

"And just one more big question, Ivy. We heard interviews ago that Cato say that you were the girl of his dreams. What do you think about that?" Caesar asked. I paused a minute and quickly looked at Haymitch a couple rows back. He nodded, and I knew it was time. The crowd started to rustle, anxious for my response. I took a deep breath.

"That's a hard question Caesar. I think, well I know, that there is one guy out there that is on my mind at all times. I've known him forever, but never bothered to say hello. All the chances I had to talk to him that I left just chances.

I grew to love him, and I didn't even know it. I have loved him, and he doesn't know it. I would die for him to live. I would die for him to go back to his love back home. I would die if it would make him happy," I said as I put my head down and faked tears. Even though it was very cheesy, everyone in the audience was crying. Except Caesar, who was trying to figure out my words.

"Who? Who do you love so much?" he asked.

"Not Cato. It was about a boy that I have loved forever. I just didn't realize it until it was too late. And I was afraid he'd never know," I said sadly. I heard one loud sob ring loudly, and I realized just how much power words had over the citizens of the Capitol.

"Well, how about this. You win the Games, and then tell this boy that you love them. Then, since you would be a victor, he can't turn you down!" Caesar said happily. The crowd shouted their agreement. But I shook my head.

"It doesn't work that way."

"Why ever not?"

"Because... because he came here with me."


	19. The Roof

The bomb dropped for the second time that night. But for some reason, my explosion was bigger. It was more believable.

I had grown up in 12 and been in love with Peeta while he was in love with someone else, whereas Cato had just met me and it was love at first sight. Well, for him anyways.

I looked into the audience; they were shocked. I looked directly at Peeta, who wore a look of shock on his face. He knew the cameras are on him, so he composed himself. He looked down at his shoes and smiled slightly.

He was smart, not showing agreement on his face and not showing disagreement either.

"Do you think he knows now, Caesar?" I asked the interviewer, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd say that was a yes, Ivy. Now, who wants Peeta's response?" Caesar asked the crowd.

I looked at Peeta with fright written on my face. He gazed at me, with some fear, but not a lot. He probably already had a speech written up in case he had to answer. The crowd went wild.

"Caesar..." I warned.

"Unfortunately, Peeta's time is up," he said, just as a buzzer sounded signally my time was up. "Ivy's is up too! Thank you Ivy!"

"Pleasure, Caesar," I replied. Caesar took my hand and held it high in the air for a couple seconds. There wasn't any loud applause; people were still upset that they didn't get Peeta's response.

I ran off the stage and stood awkwardly next to Peeta. He didn't look at me; I didn't look at him. Everyone stayed completely still as the anthem played. The music was so loud you could feel it in your gut.

Then everyone was dismissed, and I started towards my room. Cato came up to me, standing too close.

"Well played, Ivy. Didn't think you had it in you to _lie_," he said. I pushed him away from me.

"I'm not a liar," I said spitting in his face.

"So, you like that oaf?" Cato asked, with amusement on his face. I wanted nothing more than to hit that smirk off Cato's face. But with all the escorts and other tributes around, I would be caught breaking the rules. No fighting between tributes before the Games.

"So what if I do, Cato? He is more than I could ever wish for. He is a better man than you would be any day," I said. As I stomped away from Cato, I saw Cinna, Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta all coming towards me. I couldn't take them all at once. So I ran away.

I ran and sat in a corner hidden from everyone's view. But soon, Haymitch found me and plopped down next to me.

"Good job sweetheart. You played it right," he said. I smiled at him.

"One of us thinks so," I told him. I put my head down, and we were both silent for a couple minutes.

"I talked to him you know," Haymitch said.

"Really."

"He had the same idea."

"What idea?" I asked.

"The idea of faking a love," Haymitch said. I smiled at first. But then the meaning sank in.

"What? He thinks I was_ faking_ it?" I asked. I didn't know whether or not to be sad or angry. Whatever I feel, I couldn't act on it, because it would ruin what I had done for Peeta and me.

"He was about to say he loves you, but his time ran out," Haymitch said. I struggled to keep in my tears. They came out anyways.

"So, he doesn't love me," I asked Haymitch, glancing at him. He looked sad.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said sincerely.

"He loves Katniss still."

"Yes," Haymitch said. I nodded.

"I'm going off to bed," I told him. I walked to the elevator and pushed the 12 button. I go up and up, until finally I was on my floor.

I was going to walk into my room when Peeta rushed and grabbed me hand. He pulled me into a hug.

"You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to throw away anything you might have had with Gale to get us sponsors," he said. I gently pulled away from him.

"Peeta, I..."

I what. I couldn't tell him I loved him. It would ruin everything. If he didn't love me in return, I would be humiliated. I would tell him later. When this was all done. Or maybe I would luck out and die with the truth.

"Ivy? You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm…" I quickly opened my door and slipped inside. I had started to cry; he couldn't see me cry.

"Ivy? Tell me what's wrong!" Peeta said, knocking on the door.

He kept knocking for a long time. I just slid myself against my door, and fell asleep.

Peeta finally stopped knocking when the Avox girl came in. She had to help me into my pajamas and wipe of the makeup that had run all over my face from the tears.

"I think I've messed up everything," I told her. She shook her head and tried to smile. She put her fingers on the corners of my cheeks and pushed up. I laughed.

"You're right. It would be better for everyone if I just faked being okay," I said. She looked sad. I tried to imagine what she was trying to say.

_No, you shouldn't fake being okay. Be okay._

"It would be better if Peeta thought I was just faking though," I muttered more to myself.

* * *

I was too scared to sleep, so I went to the roof. I walked through the gardens, happy to see one last thing of beauty before I died. Who knew what the terrain would look like tomorrow? It might not be beautiful. This was one last chance to live life. I rang all the chimes and laid down on the fake grass put on the ground.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and knew exactly who I didn't want to see had come here.

"Ivy? Am I allowed to be here?" Peeta asked.

"That's not really my decision is it?" I said, trying not to snap at him.

He sat by me despite my comment. I heard shouts and sat up to look off the balcony. I saw many festivities going on below me.

"Celebrating the start of the Hunger Games. It's terrible," Peeta said.

I stared at him. He stared at me. It seemed as though both of us had something to say, but didn't want to say it. I decided to say what was on my mind first.

"I'm sorry. For everything," I muttered looking down. I faced away from him.

"What do you have to be sorry for? If you didn't start the whole star-crossed lovers thing, I would've!" he said. He brought himself in front of me so I had to look at him. "I am doing anything I can to make sure we come home alive." That's when I lost it.

"I have nothing to go home to, alright? My family hates me, I had nothing with Gale, I had no friends... what am I going to do once I get back there. The only thing I care about now is..."

"You." He finished for me.

"What?"

"I feel the same way. My family hates me, I had nothing with Katniss, I had no friends. But now I have someone to win for. You," he said.

"What are you saying?" I asked him. I didn't want to get my hopes up. If Peeta loved me...

"I... you're like my best friend now. I can't bear to lose you. If you die, I die. You are like the only person I met that..."

"Understands me. I feel the same way," I told him.

"We're friends now. Nothing can tear us apart. And if we make it out alive, I'm sure Gale would be thrilled to be with you," Peeta told me. I fell apart. Everything he had just said. He didn't love me like I love him. He didn't understand. I felt tears swell in my eyes and held them back.

"Yeah, friends," I murmured looking at my hands sitting in my lap.

He must've heard the sob stuck in my throat, because he lifted my face.

"Are you okay?"

Was I okay? No. Should I tell him why? Should I tell him that I love him, and that I'm not okay because he had basically just broken my heart? I felt like if I did that now, the Games would be harder on both of us.

This wasn't the time to tell him I actually loved him.

"I just don't want to die," I told him. He could tell I was lying.

"I don't want to die either."

"I don't want us to die," I said, fixing my answer.

These words had more than the one literal meaning.

To me, it meant that I didn't want the friend I had made on the train to die. I didn't want the Games to destroy the best friend I had made. I didn't want to lose the Peeta that watched a sunset with me on the train. I didn't want to lose the Peeta that might've felt something for me that night. Like I felt for him.

"I was never a contender until you spoke tonight," he said with a large smile.

"Yes, you were."

"No. I wasn't. And I remember you once telling me it was bad to lie."

"Peeta..." He shushed me before I could finish.

"I just don't want to disgrace myself. I don't want them to change me in there. I don't want to become some Capitol monster. If I die, I want to be me. Maybe then the Capitol will see what they are. Maybe I can show them I am not a piece of their Games," he said. As moving as that speech was, I was confused.

"I want to be myself too Peeta. But we can't afford to think like that. We need to focus on staying alive, not staying ourselves," I told him. He looked at me like I slapped him in the face.

"Thanks for the tip, sweetheart," he said, mocking me as Haymitch did. I stared at him. Maybe I should have slapped him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've already changed," he sneered.

"I'm the same. You're the one who changed." I stood up and walked away. But before I left, I turned towards Peeta, thinking of something clever to say to him. I wanted to embarrass him; I wanted him to feel as hurt by my words as I had felt from his.

Too late I realized he had followed me. He was right by me, only one step away. Because I was a head shorter than him, I was staring at his chest. I raised my chin just as he lowered his. We looked each other in the eyes.

"How have I changed?" he whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. This was the moment I had been thinking of all week. He started leaning towards me, as I was unknowingly leaning towards him. Our lips were centimeters apart. Then millimeters. Then, just as our lips were about to touch...

"Ivy? Peeta?" I heard Effie yell. Peeta and I froze. I felt his breath on my nose. Effie ran onto the roof and found us in the same position we were in before, millimeters apart.

She looked embarrassed. It probably looked as though we were kissing. I stepped back from him. He didn't move one inch.

"Yes, Effie?" Peeta asked. I couldn't help but wish I had his calmness in these situations.

"Well, didn't you notice? The sun's rising! It's time to prepare for the arena!" she said happily. My breath caught in my throat. I realized just how scared I was. I was hours away from death.

I faced away from Peeta and took a step to leave. But Peeta grabbed my hand. We both looked at each other and then towards Effie, who was standing right there, looking as though nothing was going on right now.

"Could we have a moment?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm so sorry!" Effie said running away, a strange smile on her face. I knew she didn't go far, so I took Peeta farther away from the door, back to the chimed area.

"Why did you grab me?" I asked. Before he could answer, he grabbed my face between his big hands and touched his lips to mine for one brief second. I was speechless. He looked at me, with fear and confusion on his face.

"I wanted to find out..." he trailed off as he jogged away, heading for the door. After he was gone, I fell to the ground dazed.

Peeta needed to know something. Most likely his feelings for me. But he looked scared. Maybe he knew that I loved him for real, so he kissed me to see if he loved me back. But when he realized that the kiss wasn't special to him, he was afraid I would take it the wrong way. I stood up, and accepted the truth, no matter how painful it was to me.

Peeta Mellark loved Katniss Everdeen. Not Ivy Undersee. And to clarify to myself more how unwanted I was, I thought of my other love. Gale Hawthorne loved Katniss Everdeen, never me. Katniss was ruining my life, and she didn't even know it. That feeling I had grown close to, that feeling of being wanted, suddenly disappeared. Along with all my desire to stay alive during the Games to come.


	20. Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games

I never went to bed. I was too busy trying to forget about Peeta. He broke my heart. He said that our friendship mattered to him but only our friendship. It was a harsh realization to myself that he would never have feelings for me.

Then I tried to forget my heart. All it was saying was that Peeta was the most important thing to me.

The Games didn't seem as important as they had before. I turned into a heartbroken teenager, only caring about the boy who had done the breaking. Then I realized the way to forget about him would be to concentrate on the Games. I could keep running as far as I could once I was in the arena. I could survive as long as possible by myself. While trying to stay alive, I could forget completely about a person.

I made the decision to survive. Not the Capitol. Not Peeta. Me.

Cinna walked in.

"Oh, Ivy. Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not a wink," I said. He knew not to question.

He dressed me in undergarments and then took me to a hovercraft that would take me to the arena. I walked on to the hovercraft ladder, thinking it was time to go. I was frozen the second I stepped on.

A nurse came out and injected a metal tracking device into my arm so that the cameras would be able to find me. It felt weird getting the metal device stuck into my upper arm, but it didn't hurt.

I went onto the hovercraft and got taken to the Launch Room. It was a new room, and would never be used again. Once this Hunger Games was over, this site and the arena would become a tourist destination. So eventually people might be visiting the very spot that I died on.

Cinna helped me get dressed. I wore long pants, a green shirt, boots with thick rubber soles, skintight socks, and a long black jacket that reflected body heat. Thinking I was done, I sat down on the couch.

"Not so fast, Girl on Fire. I have two more things for you," Cinna said. I immediately stood up next to him. He pinned my mockingjay pin on the side of my jacket. I had forgotten all about it.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"On your clothes from the first night on the train. It's your token, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him with a smile. The pin shined brightly; someone must've polished it. The mockingjay gave me hope. And it made me remember Prim and Katniss back in 12. Again, I felt proud of myself that I had saved their family by volunteering.

"I had to tell the Gamemakers it wasn't a weapon. They kept thinking you were going to use it to kill somebody," Cinna laughed. I ran my finger over the wings of the bird on the pin. Cinna then handed me a letter. At first I had a hope that it was from Peeta. Maybe the letter would say that he did love me. Or maybe it stated that he didn't feel the same way, and he didn't want me to die hating him. My stomach got butterflies.

I turned the letter over to see who it was from.

I sighed; it was from Haymitch.

_Sweetheart,_

_Don't you dare go to the Cornucopia. It is all one giant bloodbath and the odds are that you will get yourself killed. Run as far away as you can, then find water. Stay alive._

_Haymitch Abernathy_

"How sweet of him," I said. I felt a little sad that it wasn't from Peeta, and I was mad at Haymitch.

He had just told me not to die. That was common knowledge, not handy information.

I heard a ding. It was time to go. I turned away from Cinna.

"Girl on Fire?" Cinna said to me before I stepped onto the Launch Pad.

I turned back towards him. He straightened my jacket. "I'm not allowed to bet on tributes, but if I could, all of it would be on you."

"Thank you," I murmured, a tear escaping. I was thankful that the last human not trying to kill me would be a friend. I stepped onto the Launch Pad. I watched Cinna as I ascended to the arena above.

He gave me a smile. I tried to smile back. But I was gone. The Pad stopped, and I was in the arena.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games."


	21. The Bloodbath

I was in the middle of a big field, standing on a metal square. All the tributes were circled around a giant, metal horn. The Cornucopia.

To one side was a field of tall grasses. No way I was going there, I would get lost.

To the other side of me was a lake, but I knew that if I camped there, in plain sight, I would be dead by morning.

The only place to run was behind me, to the forest. It was my best chance at survival.

"10!" I heard a voice yell. I studied my surroundings. The Cornucopia was a reasonable distance away. In the Cornucopia I saw a bow and a quiver of arrows. I looked around and didn't see another set anywhere.

"9!" I didn't have much time.

I looked at the items closer to me and found a sword only a couple strides away. I also saw a sheet of plastic, some bread, and a backpack all as close to me as the sword.

"8, 7, 6!" I got in a running position. I had decided to run for the arrows. I looked over and saw Peeta. He shook his head. I cocked my head to the side.

_What? _I mouthed.

"5, 4, 3, 2!" Peeta kept shaking his head. I tried to understand what he was saying. He suddenly looked away and ran. I realized that the gong sounded. Peeta made me miss my chance!

I ran and grabbed the plastic and the bread. I was making my way toward the backpack when I saw another tribute running towards it. We reached the backpack at the same time. Seeing as though we both didn't have any weapons yet, I tried to pull it out of his hands.

I viciously pulled back, ripping the bag out of his hands. I fell onto the ground and rolled backwards. I sat up and looked at the tribute. He started coming towards me; I held up the backpack in defense. He got near me and reached for my neck. I hit him in the head with the backpack, and his grip loosened a little. I took a step back, ready to run.

Suddenly, he coughed blood all over me. He fell forward and hit the ground with his face. There was a knife in his back.

I saw the female tribute from District 2 running towards me with a dozen knives. I pulled the backpack on quick and started running.

She threw a knife at me, but I quickly pulled my backpack up above my head and caught the knife.

I waved at her, my thanks for the weapon. Then I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could.

I was too fast for her, and she lost me. I could start walking.

I found my start to the Games surprisingly easy. I had only run into the girl from 2 and the boy who was now dead. And for that, I was thankful. Just witnessing that one boy's death had made me queasy.

I started going down a valley, taking my time to make sure I didn't lose too much energy too quickly.

When I reached the other side, I heard a cannon shot. 11 times. The bloodbath was over. But 11 tributes were dead. 13 were left. I started to think of Peeta again. Maybe he died.

I resisted the urge to slap myself. I knew a camera was watching me, and even if the citizens didn't see me, some Gamemaker would.

I needed to stop thinking of Peeta. Love was not a strength in the Games. It was a weakness. If I let love get in the way of my survival, I might not make it out alive.

But still, I hoped and prayed that Peeta didn't die, even though I knew it was for the better of he died. Because if Peeta died, I would never have to tell him that I loved him for real. I could let that secret die with him.

But I was still in the Games, and I was supposed to be madly in love with him, so, for the sake of the cameras, I fell to my knees and cried.

"Please don't be dead, Peeta!" I breathed, running my hands through my hair. I sat for a couple seconds, praying that they bought my crying.

Then I regained my composure and kept walking, occasionally making a tear slide down my cheek. I hoped the cameras were on me, because I had put on a fabulous show of sorrow and terror as I struggled through the Games without my star-crossed lover.

I walked for what seemed like miles. I got so exhausted that I sat down under a large tree to shade myself from the sun.

I started to go through the backpack I got from the bloodbath. It was orange, so I would have to camouflage it later.

Inside the backpack were crackers, beef strips, iodine, matches, a sleeping bag, wire, sunglasses, and an empty water bottle. I tried on the sunglasses, but they only blurred my vision, so I put them away. The iodine would be useful, once I got water.

I looked at the water bottle. It was one of the Gamemakers tricks. They forced the tributes to fight over something or drew the tributes together when there's no action. I started to get lightheaded and realized that water was my top priority.

I remembered the lake back at the Cornucopia, but I was a day's journey away and it wouldn't make sense to go back now. I would die of dehydration by the time I got there anyways. I walked over to a pine tree and chewed on some needles, in hope that they wouldn't poison me. I hoped they would stop my hunger, but they didn't. So I continued walking.

* * *

I didn't walk for very long. It got dark quickly, and I almost collapsed in exhaustion.

I decided to sleep in a willow tree I found. I found a sturdy branch that was up high enough and set my sleeping bag in the crease of the bough. I then climbed in and looped my belt around the whole thing to make sure I didn't fall off when I was asleep.

I almost fell asleep right away, but then the anthem started to blare loudly. I saw that they were projecting the faces of the people who died today in the sky.

I mustered some fake tears in my eyes, hoping that my Peeta wouldn't be up there in the sky tonight. I watched all the faces of the dead tributes in the sky. Finally it got to the end, and there were no 12 tributes in the sky. Peeta was alive.

I put my hand over my mouth and laughed a little. Peeta was really still alive. I didn't realize how scared I was for him until I learned that I could have lost him.

Maybe I could find him and we could form an alliance. But if we ended up being the last two left, I would die so he could win.

I just wanted to be with him before I died. I want his face to be the last thing I see. Maybe my last words could be _I love you_. Maybe he would tell me he loved me too as I was blacking out. And I would die happy.

I tried to remember who was left: 5 of the Career tributes, a girl with fox-like features (Foxface as I had decided to call her), Thresh, Rue, and 3 other tributes whose names I forgot. I was happy that little Rue had survived the bloodbath. I remembered something she had said on her interview.

_To kill me, they have to catch me first_.

I smiled. That little girl would go farther than I would; I knew she would. Because I was pretty sure she had someone worth living for. I soon fell into a light sleep, almost forgetting about the fact that I could be dead before I woke up.


	22. Betrayed

I heard a snap. Someone was walking under me. I took in my surroundings and saw a tribute building a fire. It was like they want to die. Starting a fire at night in the Hunger Games was asking for death. I knew that another tribute, if they were awake and searching, would find this tribute easily.

I got scared and realized that when they found the tribute with the fire, they would find me. All I could do was remain still and silent and pray that I wasn't found.

I soon heard running footsteps. Someone was about to die. I saw the tribute desperately trying to put out the fire, in an attempt to hide. She put out the fire in time, casting everything into darkness so that I could barely see her anymore.

But it was all for nothing. She had already been spotted. Soon, she was surrounded by five tributes, an alliance. They started laughing. I heard the girl tribute start to cry, and I put my hand over my mouth the make sure I wasn't heard.

"Here," I heard a deep voice say. I saw a man's silhouette hand one of the females in the alliance a weapon. The tribute begged a little, offering them her few possessions. I saw the female with the weapon advance towards the girl on the ground. I turned away and plugged my ears. Even though I could barely make out shadows, I didn't want to see her death.

I heard a mangled scream, even though I had tried to block the sound. I covered my mouth again, trying to stay as silent as possible. My breaths had turned uneven, and I began to feel sick. My head began to spin, and I felt as though I was going to fall out of the tree.

_Come on, Ivy. It was one death._

I couldn't convince myself to calm down. That tribute was just like me, taken from what she had known all her life and thrown in a fight to the death. Only now she was dead, and I was alive.

I took my hand off my mouth and pressed both hands against my head, trying to calm the beating inside of it.

And I knew who it was now. I had grown up watching the Games, and I knew that there was only one alliance brave enough to hunt at night.

It was the Careers; they were hunting in a pack now. And I knew that anyone they found would be slaughtered. So I had to keep as quiet as possible, but my head was pounding harder and harder. I could feel my blood running through my veins as my heart's beats quickened.

I could hear their cheers, and it made me sick. They were celebrating that they had just killed somebody.

But then, I heard the girl whimpering.

"Someone go finish her off. Glimmer, you didn't get her!" someone whispered in an angry tone.

"Don't blame me! She didn't have any meat for me to stab," the tribute named Glimmer said.

_Who named their child Glimmer? _I thought. It must be District 1.

"Guys, stop fighting. Someone might hear us. I'll go finish her off," I heard a very familiar and mesmerizing voice say. I almost fell out of my tree, because the voice was Peeta's.

* * *

Why was my Peeta with the Careers? Was all that he said a trick? Was it his strategy to make me love him, just so he could stab me in the back? Because it was working. That was why he kissed me on the roof. He wanted to break me. He wanted to make me hurt in the Games so that I would be easy to kill off.

What about his whole talk about not turning into a monster? Was he just being a hypocrite? Did he just want me to think he wouldn't kill in the Games so that I wouldn't suspect him? It had worked all too well. I had believed that Peeta wouldn't kill me, but now, I was not so sure. It was all a game to him. And I was just one of the pieces in it. I was tricked into loving Peeta. He played me, and I shouldn't be surprised. This was the Hunger Games.

I tried not to feel betrayed, but it was hard. I felt wet on my face and didn't wipe the tears off. I left them there for the Capitol. They were, of course, the people who caused all of this.

Peeta walked away from the Careers, to finish off the girl. Again, I felt sick. The Peeta I knew would never take a life if he had a choice. Well, he had a choice now. And he was going to kill someone. It made a shiver run through my body, but I tried my best to keep still.

I heard the Careers start muttering, directly under me. One rustle would give me away, so I didn't even turn to look at them.

"Why are we taking that oaf around anyways?" I heard another girl ask.

"Because, _Clove_, Cato wants him to lead us to his girl, Ivy," I heard a boy say. I blushed, despite being angry. I knew Cato had always just wanted to kill me; the thought of him loving me was disgusting anyways.

"Why do you want her, Cato?" Clove asked. I almost laughed when I heard jealousy in her voice. She was jealous of weak little me, Ivy Undersee.

"She is the perfect ally! She is vulnerable, yet strong. Not to mention he stylist got her loads of sponsors." I smiled when he mentioned Cinna. I had figured he got me a lot of sponsors. He was a genius. "And, this oaf can lead us right to her," Cato said proudly, changing his tone to a whisper. Peeta was still "finishing her off."

"How?" I heard Glimmer ask.

"We simply put him in danger, she will come," Cato said confidently. I knew Cato was right. Even though Peeta betrayed me and was with the Careers, I would still try and rescue him.

"How did she get that 11?" Clove asked.

"Why are you asking me? I wouldn't know!" Cato said.

I understood now that Cato was probably the leader of the group; Cato, the very tribute that Peeta tried to keep me away from, was now leading Peeta in the Hunger Games.

And something clicked in my head. Maybe Peeta kept me away from them because Cato would ask me to join them, and all Peeta wanted to do was kill me.

I soon caught a glimpse of him, my Peeta. He was bloody, bruised, and bandaged... but alive. Which made me happy no matter what team he was on. I hoped he knew how much he was hurting me.

He had a white bandage over his eyebrow, which brought back memories of the train, when there was flour above his eye. Was all that really a lie? Was Peeta that cruel, that he would become my best friend and then try and kill me later?

For a second, I thought he saw me. He stopped in one spot and stared at everything around him, but his eyes lingered for one second on my willow tree. I was certain he saw me, and I closed my mouth tighter, hoping he wouldn't give me away.

"Hey, Lover Boy!" I heard someone call to Peeta. He stopped looking at my tree. As he was walking towards them, he sighed.

He seemed to hate that nickname. But I thought it was cute. I probably only thought that because it was a reference to our love. But then I had to remind myself that our love was fake and one-sided. Not real. He didn't love me.

"How did Ivy get an 11?" the boy asked.

"Marvel, I have told you over and over again. We were coached separately!" Peeta snapped at him.

I had to stop and think about that. Why would Peeta lie if he were trying to help these Careers come and kill me?

"But you must have watched her sometime what you two were happy at home?" Cato asked, getting mildly interested.

"All I know is that she likes chocolate cake, okay?" Peeta said in surrender. I smiled slightly. He did know a lot about me.

I heard the cannon fire once, for the girl Peeta just killed. I heard the Careers move away from me, so I decided to move too. I really didn't want to be far away from Peeta, but I knew, like any other sane person, that I would stay alive longer if I were farther away from the Careers.

I packed up my stuff and jumped to the ground once the Careers were out of hearing distance. I figured the camera was probably on me. They might wonder why I wasn't following Peeta, since I loved him. So I decided I needed to look like I knew what I was doing, like I had a plan. I smiled up at nothing, like I knew something they didn't. Then I pulled my bag's straps up onto my shoulders and got ready to depart the willow tree.

Before I left the area, I saw the dead tribute had a rabbit roasting on her fire. So I took it, since it was no use to her now that she was dead.

I muttered a goodbye to her. I didn't know her name or even her district, but I would want someone to say goodbye to me when I died in here too. I picked up a wildflower and placed it on her chest, right where she was stabbed.

I walked away slowly, thinking more about Peeta's lies about me. Why didn't he just tell them I got an 11 for temper issues? Why did he tell them we were coached separately?

I masked my emotions, because I could be on camera at any time. And any emotion could trigger the Gamemakers to throw something at me. Something deadly. I had seen it happen in the Games before.

I started to get very thirsty, so I headed down the valley hoping to find some water running down the hill. I looked for water all day. But all I found were some blueberries. I was put one in my mouth and immediately spit it out; it tasted funny. I broke a berry open and noticed it was red inside.

I dropped the rest of the berries on the ground and wiped my tongue on my jacket sleeve. My tongue felt too raw and the berry would've helped with my thirst. But I didn't want to eat a poisonous berry. Especially when I had been taught in training that if you didn't know which kind of berry it was you shouldn't eat it.

The sky started to darken, so I climbed up a tree with ease and settled my sleeping bag on a branch. The only face I saw tonight was the dead girl that I saw earlier. The one Peeta had killed. I was glad the Careers had not killed Peeta yet, but I knew that we were both still at risk. The Games were still young, and I fell into a restless sleep.


	23. First Fight

*A/N Sorry, this is sort of a filler I guess you could say. It is more of just some action for Ivy. But the next chapter is coming out soon. Maybe even later today or tomorrow, so just wait. It gets more exciting. Well, at least I think so.*

* * *

When I woke up, the only thing on my mind was how dry my mouth was. I felt like I was going to die, and I didn't want to. I always imagined my death in the Games being a sword to the neck or a spear to the heart, but I never imagined dying of thirst.

It was so much more painful than being speared, because you could feel it happening. You could feel yourself as you dried up.

I got out of the tree and started walking, but I had no clue where. Where would I find water? I could go back to the lake I saw at the Cornucopia, but what if that was where the Careers were camped out? Did I want to walk right into a death trap?

Then I remembered something. Sponsors. Cato did say Cinna had gotten me some. I looked up at the sky, possibly into a hidden camera.

"Haymitch!" I yelled. "Are you going to let me die? Do you care?"

Maybe if I told him I needed something, he would give it to me. I waited, but there was nothing. I hid tears and walked more.

The thirst began taking over my body. I couldn't walk straight, much less fight if I would need to.

I thought Haymitch cared. I thought maybe he would help me, because he would have wanted Peeta or me to come home safely this year. He cared about us; I knew he did. So why would he hold off on water? Or anything? Maybe... maybe I was close to water. Maybe he didn't want to waste money on something I was about to find! With new hope, I kept walking. But still I found nothing. I was starting to get light-headed. Still no water.

I wanted to sit down, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to get up. But soon I realized that I didn't have an option. I fell down into the dirt, my nose scrunching up against the ground. This was the end for me. I forced my arms to pull my body towards a tree. I grabbed onto the trunk with one hand and set the other hand on the ground to push myself up into a sitting position.

My hand was muddy after touching the ground. I wiped it off on my pant leg. The mud was cool, and I started to draw shapes in it. I loved mud back home. I was used to it because my backyard didn't have much grass. It was mostly dirt and water…

Mud. Mud was dirt and water. I started to frantically look around, making me even more light-headed. A small pond was a couple of feet away. I let out a small, breathless laugh.

I crawled towards it, and propped myself up. I filled the water bottle from my backpack and dropped what I thought was the right amount of iodine inside. I tried to wait, but my tongue was so dry, I drank a full bottle within a minute of finding the pond.

Then I drank another bottle. After that, I only sipped. I felt so happy and confident about the Games that I allowed myself to eat a couple crackers and a leg of the rabbit. After that, I had the strength to settle in a tree above the pond and sleep.

* * *

I woke up coughing. My eyes opened and started to sting.

_Smoke_, I thought to myself. I moved my head around the tree trunk to see a wall of fire coming towards the tree I was currently in. I started to unbuckle the belt, but my hands were fumbling.

A giant fireball hit the trunk of the tree, and soon I was falling towards the ground. I got the belt off and jumped down to the ground below.

I felt pain in my ankle, and I would bet my life that it was sprained. But I stuffed the belt down in the sleeping bag with my backpack and started running, carrying the sleeping bag like a sack over my shoulder.

I followed deer and wild dogs as they ran from the fire. The wall of flames destroyed everything in its path.

I thought the Gamemakers decided it was time to draw the tributes together. There must not have been enough action. My first days in the Hunger Games were mostly just looking for water and sleeping. I would be bored too, if I wasn't the one struggling to stay alive.

My sprint slowed to a jog, thinking that the flames were over, but as soon as I slowed down, the wall sped up. I was happy for the water and the rest from yesterday. I had the power to keep outrunning the wall.

Eventually, it stopped completely. I came to a standstill, and caught my breath. The end of my sleeping bag was on fire, so I stomped it out.

I sat down, smiling to myself at this small victory. I coughed a couple times. Though the fire was done, the smoke still got to me. I puked once, and then twice. So, my throat was burning. I took a sip of water and started to recover.

But then, I heard a hiss. I stood up and drew my knife, my tiny knife.

I looked around, but didn't see anything. The fire was gone. Where was the hiss coming from?

I began to roll up my sleeping bag. Then I felt something dig deep into my back. I screamed out in pain. I slashed my arm backwards and killed whatever was on my back. I turned to see a giant cat-like creature fall onto the ground. I put my hand on my back; there wasn't much blood. I heard another hiss.

This time I looked up. I saw millions of giant cats in the trees. Their eyes had an unnatural glow in the dark. I put my sleeping bag in my backpack and began to run. I knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun them, but I needed to try. Because there was no way my knife could kill them all. I heard them land on the ground, and their paws started to pound on the ground as they ran towards me.

They started to catch up with me, and I started to slow down. I forced myself to keep moving, but I wasn't fast enough.

I had to turn and face the monsters. I had maybe a couple seconds before they got to the clearing that I was standing in. I heard another hiss, and I looked up in anger. Was the Capitol really sending me even more cats to fight?

But I looked up and there were no cats in the trees. So, something else was going to come at me. I got in a ready stance, moving in a slow circle. I stood up after a couple minutes; nothing was happening.

Then, a fireball came straight toward me, and I jumped out of the way. I landed on the ground but stood up quickly. I knew that nothing just happened once; another fireball would be coming at any time now.

Another hiss sounded and the next fireball came. It flew from a different direction, so I jumped away again, this time landing on my feet.

I wondered where the giant cat mutations were. Maybe they were meant to draw me here. Or maybe they were smart enough to avoid the fireballs.

There was a hiss, and a third fireball flew past my head.

This kept repeating, so I started running again and dodging at the same time, thinking maybe the fireballs had to stay in one area. I learned that I was wrong, and the fireballs followed me everywhere.

I had always expected my first fight to be against a tribute. But my fight fight was against fire.

Every time I heard a hiss, I jumped one way. This worked perfectly, until I started to tire. One time, I was too late.

I heard a hiss and jumped aside. The fireball lightly grazed across my right calf. I felt the burning and screamed. I wanted to fall on the ground, but instead I kept running. Tears were falling from my eyes because of the pain. My vision blurred, and my legs started to get cut on sticks that I couldn't see. But I kept running and dodging, because those Gamemakers were still throwing those stupid fireballs at me. I bet they were laughing at the "girl on fire" now.

I made a circle back to my pond, and I jumped in and went under. When I surfaced, I heard no hissing. I knew that the attack was over. So, I sat in the pond, trying to heal my calf. But I could barely look at it. The skin was bright red and was sticking up from my leg in weird places. I let it soak in the pond.

After what seemed like hours, I knew I should be getting a move on. I filled my water bottle again. I even camouflaged my backpack. But I didn't want to move my leg out of the pond. The cool water soothed the burn. I continued sitting there.

I wondered if any other tribute had seen me running away from the cats and fire. Mostly, I wondered if Peeta was near. I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts out. I still believed Peeta was my friend.

I wanted to believe that Peeta was just faking his betrayal, and that he was actually trying to find a way to be with me. But I knew that was a lie. The sooner I accepted it, the better.

I tried to stay awake, but after all the running I was exhausted.

A cool wind blew through the trees, making the leaves rustle. I closed my eyes, feeling calm, calmer than I should have been considering I could die at any moment. I knew I should've opened my eyes to keep a look out for tributes, but they refused to open.

And at that moment, I forgot completely about the Games and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	24. Reunion

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. There was no time to procrastinate my decision this time; I took off running. My leg still burned, but I was more concerned about the tributes that were chasing after me.

"C'mon!" I heard a voice yell. I sighed angrily; it was Marvel's voice. The Careers were chasing after me.

I soon reached a tree that went higher than the rest.

When looking back, I saw that I was way farther ahead than the tributes chasing me. So I started to climb the tree.

I was not the fastest climber, but it seemed as though most of the Careers were slow runners. Only Clove made it to me, and her only weapon was a single knife. I knew she didn't miss her target. She ran forward and attempted to stab my foot, but I moved it in time. Her knife got stuck in the tree.

When she reached into her backpack to grab another knife, I pulled the knife out of the tree and continued climbing quickly. I heard Clove yell in anger, but she saved her knife. I was really high up, and Clove's knife wouldn't reach me if she threw it. So I waited where I was.

Soon, the Careers were in view. And Peeta. I wanted nothing more than to jump down from the tree and rush towards him to hug him. But I couldn't do that without getting a knife in my back.

How could he do this to me?

"Look who's stuck in the tree," Marvel called. I decided to be confident.

"Look who is stuck on the ground," I yelled back, realizing too late that it sounded super stupid. I wanted to slap myself in the face, but I realized that mocking the Careers would be a crowd pleaser. I bet the Capitol loved this; I should keep it up, no matter how stupid I would sound.

"Get her, Cato!" Glimmer called. Cato began to climb the tree. He was moving super slow, so I gestured for him to hurry up with an exasperated look on my face.

When he began to move faster, I began to climb higher. I stopped when I heard a crack. I turned around to look over my shoulder at Cato's falling form. I cringed when I heard a loud thud from his body hitting the ground. I could hear the wind get knocked out of him.

"Oh! Cato have a boo-boo?" I whined in a baby voice. I could see his face turning red as his rage flared. Maybe I was pushing the boundary line. But I could almost imagine the Capitol citizens laughing at me right now, so I continued.

"Glimmer, do you think… maybe the arrows?" Clove asked, helping Cato up. His eyes were going in different directions, but I thought he would be fine.

"No problem, Clovey!" Glimmer said in an annoying voice. I could see Clove roll her eyes as she lifted Cato up. Glimmer bit her lip as she notched her arrow in the bow. The arrow moved away from the bow, and she put in back in place.

"Do you want me to come down and help you?" I called down. Clove glared at me. I gave her a smile and started drumming my fingers on the tree trunk, like I was waiting for the arrow to come hit me.

I stole a glance at Peeta. He was avoiding my eye contact, pretending to clean his blade. I pretended like I hadn't looked at all.

Glimmer let the arrow fly, and I saw her eyes close as she let it go.

She was not a Career. She was a scared Miss Popularity. And the arrow went about 5 feet from my head. She wouldn't have even hit a target. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, _Glimmy_!" I shouted, almost imagining the laughter in the Capitol. She did a mean smirk and handed Peeta the bow.

"Shoot her," she said, smirking at me. I laughed, Peeta with a bow? No way. He looked up at me and notched the arrow.

My laugh turned into confusion.

_What was he doing?_ He couldn't actually be thinking about shooting me?

He let the arrow go, and I ducked in time for it to miss my head. I came up from my position behind the trunk with a look of shock on my face.

_What the hell are you doing, Peeta?_ I yelled in my head.

"Here's another arrow," Clove said, handing Peeta another arrow with an excited grin. Cato and Marvel stood by him. I could see Cato laugh. Peeta didn't notch this arrow, but he took a moment to stare at the bow.

"Why don't we just wait down here? I mean, she has to come down eventually," Peeta reasoned. I raised my eyebrows. Why was he trying to spare my life? My heart started to beat faster. His decision to not shoot me made me believe that he might be faking.

Everyone looked at Cato. He nodded towards me and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Peeta, you take the first watch. We're all going to get some sleep," Cato said. Cato took a quick glance at me and then put his sword down.

They proceeded to put up camp and then one by one, they fell asleep. Cato watched me with innocent eyes before he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, and I remembered his interview. I was the girl of his dreams. I smiled.

_It's obviously a lie, Ivy._ But a girl always feels this way when a guy tells her he likes her. She gets fuzzy inside, even if he is a murderous tribute trying to kill you.

Soon, Peeta and I were the only ones that were awake. But even I drifted asleep.

* * *

"Psssst!" I heard a whisper. My eyes opened slowly. I looked around. My eyes found Peeta, directly below me, trying to get my attention. I looked down.

"What? Are you trying to get me killed?" I whispered fiercely. I really just wanted to shout down the words _I miss you_, but this was the Hunger Games. There was no mercy, no friendship, and no love.

"Actually, I'm trying to keep you alive. Come down!" Peeta whispered. For some stupid reason, I believed him. I tried to move, but my leg burned with pain. I looked at my burn. I turned away quickly; I got nauseous looking at it.

"Haymitch! If you want me to live, you need to send me some medicine," I muttered. I knew he wouldn't send anything. So I continued to try and move down from the tree. I was stopped when a small container attached to a parachute hit me on the head. I looked up, then at the container. A note was attached to it.

_Apply generously, Sweetheart. And go get your boy. _

I looked up into the sky.

"Shut up, Haymitch," I said. I hoped the citizens were enjoying this. I hoped they were as anxious for my first meeting with Peeta as I was.

I opened the container and found a cream. I dipped my finger in and started to coat my burn with the medicine. I felt instant relief from the burn and decided to join Peeta on the ground.

I climbed down the tree swiftly and hopped down silently onto the forest floor. I pulled out a knife and held it in defense. I studied his face. My Peeta. I was back with my Peeta. He was only a couple feet away from me. I could touch him if I wanted to.

"Ivy, don't you trust me?" Peeta asked. I looked at him, forging tears in my eyes. A good show was all they wanted, so a good show was what they would get.

"Why should I?" I said. I walked forward for dramatic effect, the knife lowering itself as I moved. "I loved you, and the repayment I get is you join the Careers to try and kill me?"

"You know that's not true, I-"

"You what? You just want to get back home to Katniss!" I yelled.

Peeta's eyes held something in them. A weird look. It was a look that I knew but couldn't describe. I didn't know how to feel about it.

Peeta stayed on step away from me. His hand reached up and touched my cheek. He closed the gap between us and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, only because I was stunned.

I was about to say something, when I heard rustling behind us. Cato had woken up and was walking towards Peeta with his sword, ready to stab.

"Ivy, it's you-"

"Peeta! Look out!" I yelled interrupting Peeta to push him out of the way.


	25. The Creek

*A/N Wow! Three updates almost basically right after each other. Sorry, I've had a lot of time on my hands so I had three chapters revised and ready. So I decided to just put them up so... I don't know whether you like updates right away or not. You know what... PM me if you prefer fast updates or if you prefer to wait. Or you just don't have to but... enough talking. Here's mah chapter.*

* * *

Peeta fell down and rolled a couple of feet away from me. Cato slashed the sword where Peeta was, and it hit my thigh. I gasped out in pain. I felt a warm fluid start to flow down my leg. I looked at the wound and suddenly felt faint. I definitely saw bone. My head started to spin, and I started to fall to the ground. I fell on my back, trying to hold my leg together and stop the bleeding.

"Ivy!" Peeta yelled. He tried to reach me, but Cato got to me first.

"Look who we have here, Lover Boy! Ivy Undersee!" he yelled, waking the rest of the Careers up. Cato grabbed my hand and pulled me up next to him. I tried to rip my hand away from him, but I was losing strength quickly. Cato let me fall back onto the ground. Tears were streaming down my face, but I wasn't feeling any real pain. Everything had just gone numb and dark.

I felt someone grab me around the waist and lift me up. Cato had let Peeta lift me up. He held me around the waist, trying to support me. He began to pull me away from Cato.

The rest of the Careers were now standing up and around Cato, each holding up their weapon. They were ready to strike.

"Ha! Get 'em now Cato!" Marvel yelled.

"Yeah, Cato! Go!" Glimmer yelled. Cato started to walk towards us but was stopped by a rustling in the trees above.

I saw the outline of a little girl and then the outline of a falling branch of some sort. The branch hit the ground, and I saw that it was a nest. A tracker jacker nest. I knew what they were, and I knew how dangerous they were. Yet, I didn't move.

I saw the Careers scatter, as well as the little girl in the tree who saved us. Then I tried to run as well, but I couldn't. All I could see now were silhouettes. I felt like I was fading.

I drooped down, making Peeta hold all my weight. I felt sick to my stomach. Peeta sat me down and held my hand, almost like he was trying to protect me from the tracker jackers.

I felt a prick on my neck. I was stung. Peeta pulled out the stinger, and I tried not to flinch.

"Ivy, can you walk?" he asked hesitantly. I looked him in the eye, or at least what I thought was his eye. He grabbed me by the elbows and lifted me gently. I tried to take a step forward. I fell into his arms.

"Nope," I said. He gave a small chuckle. By now all of the tracker jackers were gone, and I could hear the Careers rushing back.

"We gotta go," Peeta said. He helped me stand again and tried to support both our weight as he tried to run with me. But I didn't get very far, even with all the help.

"Peeta, just go without me. I won't make it a day with this inju-" I was cut off by Peeta picking me up and slinging me on his back, like the piggy-back rides my dad had given me when I was younger. Peeta took long strides as he ran; I could feel every bump he hit as he dashed away.

"Peeta, I-"

"Shh, don't talk," he said as he continued running. I could hear Cato's loud thuds as he sprinted to catch up to us. Peeta kept running, but it was difficult with me on his back. Suddenly, there was slime falling down in front of us.

"Peeta! Watch out for the slime!" I yelled. Peeta kept running straight through the goop.

"There's no slime, Ivy."

"It's all over," I said. As he ran through the slimey waterfall, some of it stuck to my face. My hands flew to my face where slime was starting to stick. "Get it off of me!" Tears started to fall over the slime. The slime wouldn't come off, no matter how much I tried to pull it off.

"Ivy, it's the venom. It's not real," Peeta said. I tried to calm down, but the slime was stuck to my skin.

"Peeta, it's not coming off!" I said. Peeta stopped suddenly. I stopped touching my face.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. I stopped whimpering to try and hear what Peeta was hearing.

"I don't hear anything," I said, my voice quivering.

"Exactly, we lost him," Peeta said, smiling. Then, we were off again. Fleeing from the Careers in the dark.

* * *

"Ivy? Ivy?" he asked me.

I had fallen asleep or fainted or something. My eyes shot open; I looked at my surroundings. I was lying by a creek, with my leg drenched in blood. It was daytime.

"Peeta!" I gasped in relief. "Where…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say. My whole time in the Games I wanted Peeta again, and now that I had him, I didn't know what to do with him.

"I, um… I think I need to examine the wound," he said.

"Whatever you say," I replied, just happy to be with Peeta again.

He looked extremely awkward as he cut off the bottom half of my pant leg, making them into shorts. I saw a few more tracker jacker stings and a couple of burns, but those were nothing compared to the large cut on my thigh. I couldn't even stand to look at it. But Peeta stayed calm.

"Umm, I…"

"I have burn medicine in my backpack," I said. Maybe if we took care of the other problems first, the cut wouldn't be as hard.

He slowly put his hands under my waist, and he raised my body up. Carefully, he took the pack off of my shoulders. Peeta gently laid me back down on the ground. His hands left my waist, and I already missed his touch.

He took out the medicine and started to apply it to my ankle burn. My larger burn was slowly healing from the medicine Haymitch had given me, but Peeta applied medicine on it too.

"How did you get these?" he asked, trying to forget the awkwardness of it all.

"Fireballs," I said. He looked at me and then at our surroundings.

"Do you think they'll come back now?" he asked. I smiled.

"They're used to bring tributes together to fight to the death. We're already together," I said, setting my hands on his shoulders. I didn't know why I did it, and I was suddenly embarrassed. Peeta smiled.

"I hoped we would eventually be together," he said. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I asked quietly. Peeta looked me in the eye and lightly brushed my cheek with his fingertips.

"Because I love you," he said. My eyes stared into his. They were gentle and compassionate. I loved him, truly loved him, with all my heart.

My breaths were always uneven around him, and my cheeks started to burn as they blushed. He knew that I was flustered.

His hands went back around my waist. He pulled me up next to him, cradling me almost like a baby in his arms. He planted a kiss on my lips. My hands wrapped around him. I couldn't help the way I was feeling.

Peeta pulled away gently with a smile on his lips. He kissed me on more time on the forehead, before he went on trying to fix my leg. Peeta let me stay sitting almost in his lap as he examined the wound.

I stared at his hair. The way the sun hit it made it glow. It was almost blinding. I stared back down at his face. He had his look of concentration on his face as he considered what to do to help me. I began to feel faint again. It must have been all the blood loss. I drifted asleep in Peeta's arms.

* * *

I woke up feeling alive, more alive than I should've considering all my wounds. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my legs. There were leaves covering where my tracker jacker stings were.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked around for Peeta and found him a couple of feet away, sitting with his back to the creek. I was going to crawl next to him, but the pain in my leg stopped me. And Peeta didn't move, so we stayed a couple of feet away.

"You fainted and were out for about half an hour. Rue came here and gave me these leaves for your stings. I accepted them, and they've worked so far," he said. I looked around.

"Where's Rue?" I asked. I was sure that she was the one who saved us from the Careers, and I knew I should thank her. Peeta moved closer to me, and I tried not to give a sigh of relief. He talked as he moved.

"She said something about finding Thresh," Peeta murmured. I tried to hide my large smile as Peeta drew just inches from my face.

But then I noticed he was still trying to cure my thigh wound.

"So, how am I?" I asked as he stared at it.

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed too.

"Truth, please," I said.

"Your leg, I don't know what to do with it. I think it's getting infected," he said. I took a deep breath. I tried to sit up, but Peeta lightly pushed me back down. "You really shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Peeta. I'm dying," I said. I sat all the way up so that our knees were touching in between us. I tried to act like I was okay, but my leg hurt even more from sitting up. I knew I should've listened to Peeta, but I was too proud to admit my mistake.

"Ivy, don't be so dramatic," he said, holding my shoulders as I started to sway.

"It will be dramatic when you go back to District 12 and see my family crying over me," I said, "when I'm brought back in a body bag."

"I think we should rinse off the cut," he interjected, trying to change the subject. But I knew I had won. He knew that I was dying, and that there was nothing we could do about it. I doubted rinsing off the cut would help, but if it made Peeta feel better, I would feel better.

Peeta grabbed my legs and looked up at me. "You're going to get a little wet."

"It's okay," I smiled. I tried to keep smiling, but my leg was screaming out in pain.

Peeta got in the creek and grabbed my hands. He started to pull me in until my wound was submerged underwater. He then got out of the water and sat next to me. I watched as blood tainted the water red. It never seemed to stop. I stole a glance at Peeta, figuring he wouldn't be looking at me.

When I turned to look at Peeta, I saw him looking at me. It was intense, like he was studying my face. Learning each detail.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"It's just. You're glowing. Your hair and eyes… they're glowing," he said. I turned and saw the brilliant sun as it started to fall from the sky. I smiled at him, remembering how I had been staring at his shining hair earlier.

"Yeah. You're sort of glowing too," I said, feeling embarrassed. So I looked down. Peeta didn't even blush when he told me I was glowing, so maybe he didn't mean it as a compliment. But I meant mine as a compliment. He was glowing, almost like he was the sun. He was radiant. As I began thinking about this, I lost my breath again.

Why did I never notice Peeta before the Games? Whenever I would walk into the bakery or see him at school, why didn't I _see_ him? Why was it Gale that I saw?

His fingers brushed my cheek, making me forget all thoughts immediately.

"Sorry. You had some mud on your cheek," he said, folding his hands in his lap, finally looking embarrassed. I got a mischievous smile.

"I guess I should clean it off with some water," I laughed, splashing him with water.

He laughed and jumped in the water. I kicked my legs, drenching him from head to toe. He started splashing me back, and I tried to cover myself with my hands.

He grabbed my hands as they went up and pulled me in. I grabbed him by the creases in his elbows so that he couldn't move. He didn't try and pull away like I knew he could've. Instead, he let me shove his head under the water. Once I did, I jumped back, scared that he might dunk me back. I giggled as Peeta began to rise from the water.

His head came out of the water first, his hair shining even more because it was wet. His eyes were shut, and he shook his hair like a dog. I laughed, again covering my face with my hands.

Peeta snuck up behind me as I was laughing and picked me up. On arm was under my knees and the other arm was behind my back holding my shoulder. He laughed as he brought me under water with him. I opened my eyes while I was under. The only thing I could see besides the murk was Peeta. His blue eyes were squinted open at me too. My hands reached up to his face. He brought us both back above the surface. We both gasped for air, laughing.

I felt like a child playing in the pond for the first time with Madge and Poison. Poison was watching this now. I wondered how he felt. Proud, scared, or disgusted?

My hands were still on Peeta's face. He moved his face down to mine and kissed me quickly on the lips. I laughed.

Peeta set me back into the water. He bowed like we had finished a dance, and I curtseyed in return. Then his face grew dark.

"Oh no," he murmured. He quickly pulled me out of the water and propped my leg up on his own leg. The blood had started to flow out of the wound even faster.

He ripped the bottom of his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around my leg in an attempt to stop the blood flow. I straightened my leg out and winced.

"Well, I would say that the wound is rinsed," I muttered, trying to start a conversation between us.

"I would say that too," he said, smiling at me. He grabbed my hand. And he held it tightly.

"Do you think we could find someplace to hide out? Because the sun is almost gone, and I don't think I'm in a good position right now to run away from murderous tributes that hunt at night," I said. Peeta laughed.

"I already found one. When you were unconscious, I took a walk around the area and found a cave. We could hide in it for days. Close by water, hidden from tributes, you could hunt," he said. I smiled.

"Take me to this cave," I ordered with a smile holding my hands out for him to help me up.

He helped me stand up slowly. I tried to walk. Peeta rolled his eyes with a smile and threw me on his back again.

Soon, we were walking towards a cave. My Peeta and I. Together at last in the Games.


	26. The Cave

He was right; the cave wasn't very far away. I knew I must've been getting sick, because I was getting tired. And I hadn't been doing all the walking and running. Peeta had.

The cave was fairly big, and set halfway between being on top of the ground and being underground. Peeta slid in first and then slowly helped me inside. I fell down as soon as I entered the cave. He helped slide me over to the back of the cave, so I could rest against it. I gasped out in pain, and I cursed at myself for doing so. I didn't want Peeta to worry about me.

He tried to get me comfortable. He opened my backpack and found the sleeping bag. He also helped me slide into that. His hand went to the zipper.

"Don't zip it up. I'm feeling warm," I said. Peeta felt my forehead.

"I think you have a fever," he said. I was suddenly aware of the sweat on my forehead and all over my body. I was getting really hot.

"Peeta, you should just leave me here," I said, letting my hand brush his. He got the hint and grabbed my hand. I tried to smile, but really just grimaced, at him.

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to do that," Peeta said, examining my wound again trying to figure out any way possible to make it better.

I started to take off my jacket, and Peeta helped me, though I bet he didn't want me too. Even if I was feeling hot, it was probably cold out. I could catch a cold. But I didn't care. I would rather catch a cold than stay steaming in this jacket. I leaned back down, trying to get comfortable.

"Peeta, I'm just going to make the Games more dangerous for you. Toting a cripple around isn't going to help you at all," I said, biting my lip when his hand touched the jacket around my leg. It was getting worse with every moment.

Peeta looked me in the eye. First, he looked at me with an almost blank face. But it turned into a loving gaze. He came and sat next to me, grabbing my hand again.

"You are going to help me. Did you know that the only reason I was trying to help the Careers find you was to make sure you were okay?"

"I thought you just wanted to kill me," I said, realizing how stupid I had been. Peeta would never betray me. I should've known that.

My pain was becoming unbearable, and my head started to go fuzzy.

"If I wanted you dead, I would've told them when I saw you in the tree the very first night," he said smiling. My eyes shut, trying to get the fuzziness to go away. I was starting to get tired. I was happy for this. If I was unconscious, I wouldn't feel the pain as much.

_No, Ivy, don't go to sleep. Stay with Peeta._

"You did see me," my words came out in almost a whisper. The night had fallen, and I could barely see Peeta.

"I was looking for you," he said, his hand going to my cheek. A shiver ran through my body at his touch.

"Well, you found me," I smiled, feeling even more sweat forming on my forehead and arms. He laughed and nodded. His thumb began to caress my cheek. And I felt like I could stay in this position forever.

Much to my hatred, I yawned.

"Are you tired? You should go to sleep," Peeta said, starting to move away from me.

"I don't want to sleep," I said desperately, grabbing his arm. He turned to face me, and I melted in his gaze.

_I don't want to have another living moment without my eyes on you, Peeta._

"Why, because of nightmares?" he asked. "I'll protect you."

"No, I'm afraid that you'll leave. Or worse, I'll die without seeing you tomorrow morning," I said.

"I'm not leaving you. Not again," he said smiling.

"But what if I die," I asked, eyes slowing closing.

"I'm going to stay with you. Always," he said. I barely caught the last word before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up before Peeta. My face was on his chest. I had curled up against him in my sleep. My blood had seeped onto the cave floor, and I was feeling light headed. Peeta had his arms wrapped around me, so I had no choice but to stay where I was, which was fine with me.

I was feeling unnaturally hot, even warmer than yesterday. I definitely had a fever. But I also didn't have the urge to cool off. Cold sounded unappealing to me. So, even though it made me sweat more, I snuggled up more to Peeta.

I didn't know how long it was until Peeta woke up. When he woke up, his eyes opened to meet mine. His eyes were bluer than I had ever seen him. He smiled at me groggily. The smile made me blush.

"Good morning," he said releasing me from his arms. I regretfully started to sit up. But immediately, my leg hurt, and I went back to laying on the sleeping bag.

Peeta sat up and took off his jacket. He balled it up and stuck it behind my head like a pillow.

"Good morning," I said, grimacing. His smile returned. I saw the daylight pouring in from the cave entrance. I had slept all night. Peeta took my jacket that was lying next to us on the ground and used the sleeve to wipe sweat off my forehead.

"Glimmer died," Peeta murmured.

"The tracker jackers?" I asked. He nodded, his hand still wiping my forehead. He set the jacket aside. I looked up at the cave above me, feeling more sweat form on my forehead. Peeta's hand brushed a strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. I smiled.

"Yeah, and the District 10 boy," Peeta said. I sighed. There were still 3 Careers, Foxface, Rue, and Thresh in the Games. And there was one more boy, but I forgot what District he was from.

"Nine tributes left," I muttered. I felt like it was hopeless and that I wouldn't last in a fight with all those tributes, but at the same time, I had a feeling that I wouldn't make it to the end.

"Only seven we have to beat," Peeta said. I looked at him confused.

"Well, eight. One of us has to die," I said with a frown. Peeta shook his head smiling.

"There was a rule change when you were sleeping. They said that two tributes can win if they're from the same district," he said. I grabbed his arm and sat up so that we were almost eye-to-eye, even though it caused agonizing pain.

"We can both go home?" I asked. He nodded.

"We can both go home!" he cried. I cried and hugged Peeta. I felt him kiss the top of my head and prayed that he would kiss my lips next.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed into his shoulder.

"We'll live in Victor Village together with our family!"

"_Our_ family?" I asked. Peeta blushed. It was cruel, trying to make him say that we would have a family eventually. But I wanted him to say it. I _wanted_ him to love me unconditionally. Like I felt I loved him.

"Well, I'll live with my family. The mayor already lives in the Village. But we'll have our own houses. It will be just us!" he exclaimed.

"And Haymitch," I muttered before remembering that our mentor could hear every word. Peeta laughed a real laugh. His laugh made me smile and made me remember that I was with a real person. I thought of how many people were out there without a real person with them in the Games tonight. How alone they must feel. Like how I felt on the first couple nights of the Games.

"But even that won't be so bad, Ivy. We would be alive," Peeta moved closer to me and placed his hand behind my head. "And we'll be together."

My prayers were answered.

Before I could even smile, Peeta drew me in for a kiss. He pulled away quickly, and I caught that look in his eye. The blank look I had seen earlier. I saw it for just a split second. But I _saw_ it, before his gaze turned back to loving.

"Together forever," I whispered, before hugging him again, burying my face in his shoulder.

I did this so the Capitol wouldn't see my face. They couldn't see my face; that would give it away. And I had a feeling that this moment in the cave right now is one of the reasons why I was still alive. And I couldn't ruin that, no matter how sad I was.

I couldn't do that to Peeta. If the Capitol saw my tears, they would blame him too. And we would both be dead.

I was going to carry on as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. And that something could change my Games completely.

Peeta was acting.


	27. Keeping Watch

*A/N I have now completely finished all the chapters in this story. Yay me! I will be going on vacation in a couple weeks, so I'm going to try and post all of it by then so you don't have to wait or whatever. And there may be a epilogue, but I'm not sure. Anyways, just wanted to tell you updates will be coming fast.*

* * *

I knew it in the beginning; I just didn't want to believe it. Inside my mind, I had known he was faking from that moment he kissed me on the roof. But why did I pretend like it wasn't? I should've prepared myself for this... heartbreak.

How would I get past this? What if I was not convincing enough? Haymitch had told me being in love with Peeta (and Peeta being in love with me) would get us sponsors. And if it looks like we're faking, we could lose any sponsors we had. I had to pretend like nothing had happened. I had to try my hardest to act. And I had never been good at acting.

Peeta was such a good actor though, and I trusted him. But I didn't trust myself.

How could I be so stupid? How could I think he could even like me in that way? Who was I to compete against Katniss Everdeen for Peeta?

I snuggled up to Peeta and stayed there, not wanting to let him go.

"You tired?" he asked me. I pulled my head from his shoulder, giving a smile. This had to look natural.

_Don't look stupid. Don't look stupid. Be cool._

"I just slept. You're tired," I said, touching my finger to his chest for emphasis. And just because I wanted to. If we were going to be acting, I was going to get the most out of it.

Peeta not having feelings for me was just one problem in my mind. After all this was over, I would have to keep my feelings to myself. Maybe if I convinced Peeta that I too was faking our love, we could still be friends.

My hand stayed on his chest, where I felt his heartbeat. How many more days did I have with him? The pain of not knowing when I would have to let go of Peeta was worse than the pain in my leg.

"I'm fine," he said, placing his hand over mine and holding it.

"Peeta," I turned to face him, "get some sleep. You're no good to me tired." He laughed.

"Okay, Ivy. You keep watch," he said. I nodded. Peeta laid down on the floor, leaving me in the sleeping bag. I unwrapped the sleeping bag from its tangled position around my body and laid it over him. I flinched when my leg rolled a weird way, but I was used to the pain by now.

I set my hand on Peeta's head and ruffled his hair a little. I saw him smile as he was drifting off to sleep.

I looked out the cave opening, realizing that we were in plain sight. I sat up and staggered out the door before falling on the grass. I crawled over to a tree and used it to stand up. I took out my knife and cut off some branches. I used all my strength to walk to the entrance of the cave. I slid inside. Then I covered the entrance with the branches.

I sat up against the back wall of the cave, panting from the amount of exertion it took to simply cover the entrance. I stared at my leg. My blood was already soaking through the piece of jacket that Peeta used to tie my leg up. I felt tears in my eyes.

I had thought maybe my leg had stopped bleeding and that maybe I had a chance at getting better. But now I knew that there was only a slight chance that I would live through the Games. And I didn't want to die like this.

_But at least you did it to protect him._

I took Cato's sword for Peeta, and I guess that was all that mattered. He _would_ make it out alive. I felt my eyes begin to droop, but I had to keep watch. I glanced back at Peeta, my eyes glistening. He slept like a child, and his face had the innocence of one. I felt myself lay down.

I had to stay awake; I had slept a long time already. I couldn't have been tired. Yet, my eyelids felt heavy. I started to sweat more. To keep my eyes open, I watched Peeta. Light was shining through the branches at the entrance, casting light on random spots in the cave. My eyelids started to close, and I watched Peeta from squinted eyes.

_I'm keeping watch. I'm keeping watch. I'm keeping watch._

I had to tell myself this over and over again, to try and remain awake. It was hard to stay awake when you had nothing to do.

I started to drift asleep, against my will. As I did, I tried to keep looking at Peeta. Making sure he was still there. I didn't want him to leave me.

* * *

I woke up to hear someone stumbling around. I scanned the cave, looking for the cause of the noise.

I had fallen asleep when I was supposed to be keeping watch. I silently yelled at myself. What if someone would've found us and killed Peeta? I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to him. I swore to myself that next time I kept watch, I would stay awake.

I realized someone had found us. I saw a small figure in the corner of the cave. The figure started to go to the door, but I crawled forward to cut them off. I had my knife out. The girl tribute stared back at me. She was scared.

"Rue?" I asked. She stumbled to the back corner of the cave again, closing her eyes shut tight and crossing her arms across her body. I walked towards her, still holding the knife up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please," was all she said. She was shaking. I laughed and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going to kill you!" I whispered. I felt her shoulders drop as she released the tension she had in them. I laughed again, and Rue did too. I heard some rustling and turned to face Peeta. He was starting to wake up. I looked at Rue, and she was smiling.

"So are you two really in love?" she asked. I saw her innocent eyes smiling as well as her mouth. So, other tributes were wondering about our love too?

"Yes," I gave an embarrassed smile to her. I hated lying to Rue, but I was on camera at all times.

Peeta startled awake. I could tell the exact moment when he saw two figures instead of just one.

"Ivy!" he yelled, jumping up and reaching for me.

"Shh, Peeta! It's okay. It's just Rue," I said. He still came for me and grabbed my arm. He made me lie down as he examined my leg. He shook his head.

I had forgotten the pain. But now that I was aware of my leg again, the pain started up again.

"It's bleeding through the jacket. You need medicine or something," he said.

"Haymitch already sent me some medicine, I doubt he'll send more. If we want it, we have to earn it," I said. Peeta's hands were on my shoulders, so I removed them, forcing Peeta to let me sit up. Rue was smiling.

"What?" I asked her, smiling too.

"I haven't seen anyone in so long, and it just seems so normal here. I don't feel like death is coming," she muttered. I looked at the small 12 year old. She was so full of sweet innocence. I had forgotten how much I missed _people_.

"That's because the Games are wrong. Life is supposed to be a normal, safe thing. But people are getting that right taken away. And it's not fair," I said. Peeta shot me a warning glance. Rue still smiled. Then her stomach made a noise.

"You hungry, Rue?" Peeta asked. She made a face.

"No! You don't need to give me your food!" she cried hastily. I laughed.

"Well, we don't exactly have much right now. But I could go out and get more..."

"No you can't, Ivy. You're bleeding to death!" Peeta turned to Rue, "I'll go get some plants or something."

"Peeta, you don't know which ones are good!" I yelled. He pecked me on the lips.

"Bye!" he said, smiling a cocky smile. He won this time but only because I'm basically crippled. I crossed me arms and frowned as he dashed out of the cave. Rue was laughing.

"You guys act like an old married couple!" she said. I smiled at her.

"Here, I have some food in my backpack," I said, reaching for the bag. I couldn't quite reach it, so I leaned over farther to reach it. Instant pain shot up my leg. I pulled back what was left of my pants to look at the wound. There were red strings coming out from under the strip of jacket. I looked up at Rue.

"What happened?" she asked, looking confused.

"Cato's sword. I think it is blood poisoning," I said, covering up my leg again. Rue frowned.

"The only cure for that is an injection," she said. I nodded.

Was this how I was going to die?

I pulled some food out of the pack and handed it to Rue.

"At least my stings are healed. Thanks for the leaves," I said as she reluctantly took the food.

"I was worried that you were hurt," she muttered, nibbling on the food.

I wondered if she cared for me. I cared for her. She reminded me so much of Prim and the reason I was in the Games in the first place. It wasn't fair for Rue to be here, and I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her safe.

"Eat as much as you want. As soon as I get better, I'll get us some more!" I said. And I prayed I would get better. As selfish as it was, I wanted to come out of these Games alive.


	28. Promise

Peeta came back with a couple plants that I looked over to make sure they were edible. He plopped down next to me, grabbed my hand, and kissed my cheek. I smiled, trying to look convincing. I was still dead on the inside. It wasn't fair to me. It wasn't fair that he was faking like this.

I just had to not think about it. I was over thinking everything. I just had to let everything come naturally.

"You did good, Peeta," I said. He gently pulled me over so my head was on his shoulder.

"You should trust me more often," he murmured. I smiled up at him. I moved my gaze down to Rue, who was eating her plants slowly, trying to be polite. I knew that all we wanted was meat or fruit or something other than plants. But Peeta couldn't hunt, and I didn't want to send Rue out.

Peeta ate a couple plants too. Then he tried to get me to eat.

"No, I'm not hungry," I said. Peeta frowned.

"Eat something!"

"Peeta, I feel fine! I don't need any food, you two can eat it!" I said. Sweat started to collect on my forehead.

"Ivy, that's not right. You need something in you," he said. He handed me some of the green, and I tried to get it down my mouth. Then I shook my head.

"I can't do it. It'll just come back up," I said. Peeta's face started to droop.

"You're getting worse aren't you," he said.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Ivy, I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong so I can help you," he said desperately. I leaned back against the cave wall, feeling weak.

I pulled up the shorts to show him the poisoning. He dropped the plants and leaned in closer to me. He pulled me towards him, holding me close to him.

"Peeta, honestly! I'm fine!" I cried. A couple tears fell down my cheeks. I felt like he cared for me. I felt wanted.

"Ivy. You are far from fine!"

"Isn't that the point? We're in the Hunger Games. And one of us has to die anyways," I stated. He pulled away from me, his face looking almost angry.

"The rule change!" Peeta yelled, holding my shoulders.

"You don't honestly believe they will let two victors live? It would be beating them!" I cried, my vision blurring. I wanted to be able to say that I was ready for death, but I wasn't.

I didn't want to die with my last meal being a leaf. I didn't want to die without seeing my family again. I didn't want to die in a cave with Peeta faking how he felt about me. I wanted to survive. But right now, that seemed impossible.

"Well, then we will beat them!" Peeta cried. He set his forehead against mine, and muttered, "I'm not losing you to _them_. I love you too much for this."

I allowed the tears to fall. I didn't want to lose myself to _them_ either.

He was about to kiss me when I turned my head, looking at Rue. She was looking out of the cave, giving us privacy. I turned and looked at Peeta.

"To be continued," I whispered to him.

He nodded, giving a small smile yet still being sad. Peeta helped me crawl up to sit next to Rue. He continued holding my hand as we sat next to her.

"Where's Thresh?" Peeta asked after a while. Rue looked up frowning a little.

"I came in when you two were both sleeping," Rue said, not answering Peeta's question. Peeta didn't notice; he laughed at me.

"I knew you were tired, Ivy!" he said. I shrugged, laughing a little too. I shouldn't be put on watch duty again. Rue sighed a little and stuck another leaf in her mouth.

"I found Thresh, but when I caught up with him he was killing another tribute. It was the boy that was guarding the supplies for the careers. He killed him and ran off with supplies. I ran off too," Rue said. Peeta and I exchanged glances.

"Eight left," I said.

"Minus us three is five," Peeta said. Rue shook her head.

"The rule said that two tributes from the same district could win. I doubt Thresh would work with me," she said, looking at her hands.

"We'll protect you," I promised. Rue looked up. I gave her a smile.

"You will?" she asked, whispering. I nodded.

"Of course. I promise," I said. Rue smiled. She opened the pockets on her jacket.

"I wasn't going to share these with you, but I found some things that could be helpful. If we're going to help each other, we should share resources," she said smiling. She pulled out some leaves. I gingerly took one in my hand.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. She looked proud of herself.

"Around," she said, "I don't really remember where."

"What are those?" Peeta asked.

"They are leaves that can knock a person unconscious," I said, showing it to him.

"They sound useful," Peeta muttered. Rue and I nodded. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, but I just let it go. Maybe he was wondering how a plant could knock out a person or something like that.

"Wait... did you say something about supplies?" I asked. Rue got a mischievous smile.

"Yeah. The Careers have all the supplies in the Cornucopia," Rue explained.

"And now there's no one guarding it?" I asked, forming an idea in my head.

"Ivy! You can't walk let alone battle it out over supplies," Peeta said, knowing my thoughts.

"Oh, calm down I don't have to go yet! I'll wait until the time is right," I mumbled.

"Ivy, there might not be a yet. You understand?" Peeta asked me. I looked Peeta in the eyes, and I grabbed his face to make sure I had his attention.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to make sure that the Careers have a hell of a hard time staying alive. _You understand_?" I mocked. He gave a smile.

"That's my girl," he said, putting his forehead to mine. Rue nodded outside.

"I've been sleeping in a tree outside. I actually like it. I can see the stars. I think I'll sleep out there tonight," Rue said. She was still looking out of the cave, so I couldn't tell if she was blushing.

"Are you sure? There's more than enough room in here!" Peeta looked at Rue.

"No. I feel a little tight in caves," Rue said, "but I'll be back later." She ran outside and scaled up a tree until we couldn't see her anymore. I turned towards Peeta, and he dragged me towards the sleeping bag.

"Don't lie this time; you're tired."

"I am tired," I agreed.

"You should get some rest," Peeta started to wrap the sleeping bag around me.

I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep.

"But I've done nothing but sleep. I need to do something!" I cried trying to get back up. Peeta set his hands on my shoulders and gently forced me down.

"Look, if you sleeping is something that you can do that won't make your pain worse, than all you're going to do is sleep," Peeta argued, holding me down. I looked up at him with fake tears in my eyes. Time for another show.

"But what if sometime... I don't wake up?" I asked. Peeta laid down next to me and set my head on his shoulder.

"Then sometime, I won't wake up either," he said bluntly. I turned to him, scared.

"No, Peeta! Promise that if anything happens to me, you will never kill yourself! Or purposely let someone else kill you. You will try to win so you can go home," I demanded.

"I only promise, if you promise the same thing," he smiled.

"I promise," I murmured. His lips were so close to mine, I knew another kiss was coming. My heart sped up as Peeta drew closer.

"I promise too then, Ivy," Peeta barely muttered before gently kissing me.

This time, I felt different. The kiss didn't just make me feel electric. My stomach felt like a pit of fiery rocks turning themselves over and over. Slowly that feeling reached my head, and I got dizzy. I set my arms around Peeta's neck and made my lips leave his. I set my head on his chest, eyes closed. Peeta's arms wrapped around me. Protecting me.

"Goodnight, Peeta," I mumbled, already half asleep.

"I love you, Ivy," he mumbled, kissing the top of my head. I knew that all this was fake, but I couldn't help but snuggle closer to him.

I muttered back, "I love you, too."


	29. The Feast

I woke up to a boom. I jumped up from where I was, still positioned on Peeta's chest. He was sleeping. I woke him up by pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"Peeta! Something weird is happening!" I said in his ear. He slowly woke up. As he was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, an announcement was heard.

"Good morning, tributes! This is an invitation! You're all invited to a feast! But this isn't just any kind of feast. Each one of you needs something, _some_ more than _others_. If you come to this feast, you will be able to take the bag with your district number on it. That bag will contain what you need. Hope to see you _all_ there!" the announcement ended with another loud boom. Peeta looked at me. He quickly set his hand on my cheek, and then he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I knew that this "feast" was suicide.

"I'm going for it," he muttered, grabbing his knife. He looked dangerous.

"Peeta? Are you kidding me? It's just another bloodbath!"

"Ivy, your medicine is going to be there; I know it! If it's the one chance I have of saving you, I'm taking it!" he said. He gave me a peck on the lips and started to leave.

It took all my strength, but I reached up and grabbed his arm. He tried to shake me off, but I refused to let go.

"Promise me you won't go."

"Ivy, I have to..."

"Promise me," I said, looking desperately into his eyes. I wasn't losing him. He couldn't go and die just for me. He was going home. Even if when he got home, he would have Katniss. I was dead anyways. Even if my medicine was there, Peeta could die on the way there. Or another tribute could take 12's bag. All I knew was that if Peeta left, I would never see him again. I would die in this cave, alone.

Slowly, he nodded. But my face didn't soften. He had to tell me he wasn't going. He gently removed my hand from his arm.

"Fine. But when you die, it's your fault," he joked. I barely smiled. I was still lying on the ground, my leg hurting. Peeta realized this and crouched down to help me.

"I'm holding you to that promise," I told him. He grabbed my waist and sat up, so that I was situated on his lap.

"I'm okay with that," he mumbled, kissing me again. It took me a moment to react.

I never got used to the feeling of his lips against mine. I couldn't explain the way I felt when his hands were behind my head, holding me to him. I felt light and pretty.

I had never had a boy interested in me when I was in 12. Well, not any that I noticed. And having Peeta here, even if he's acting, made me feel wanted. He always had, since the first day on the train. I never grew up feeling wanted. Maybe that's why I loved Peeta.

All I could say was that I never wanted Peeta's kisses to end. Because they always left me wanting more.

* * *

Rue came back in, holding more plants. Peeta laid me down in the back of the cave and went up to Rue. I saw her hand him some plants. Then she sprinted off, climbing the tree again.

"Where's she going?" I asked Peeta.

"I think she's hoping to meet Thresh at the Cornucopia. There's only one bag for each district. I think she's hoping he'll share," Peeta leaned in closer to say the rest, "I think she's going to try and blow up the supplies too." I smiled.

"It's a shame neither of us will be there to see it," I said, glaring Peeta in the eye. I was holding him to his promise.

"Yes, such a shame," he handed me some plants. I noticed he didn't keep any for himself. He must really want me to eat something.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, pushing them away.

"Ivy, eat them. For me?" he pleaded. I looked at him; his eyes were desperate. I conceded, eating the plants. He looked away from me for a second.

"These don't taste very edible. What are they?" I asked.

"Rue told me that they're very, uh, healthy," Peeta lied. I stopped chewing and took a closer look at one of the leaves in my hand.

"These are the... no!" I yelled, trying to spit them out. They were the plants that could knock a person out. I couldn't believe Peeta would lie to me!

Peeta grabbed my mouth and held it shut. I started thrashing around.

"Ivy, please! This is for your own good!" Peeta sounded scared, like he knew there was a small chance of coming back alive.

"Peeta! Don't! Please! I hate you!" I cried, slipping out of reality. Tears were streaming and my breaths were uneven. How could he do this? He couldn't leave me! What if he died! My movements became slower. The leaves were working.

"But I love you, Ivy. I love you so, so much. So I have to do this. For us. For you," he kissed me hard on the lips. But I couldn't feel a thing. I was almost asleep. I saw his figure run out of the cave, and I was out.

* * *

I started stirring awake. There was a loud boom. But not like the one that signals a person has died. It was more of an explosion.

"Peeta? Peeta!" I yelled, looking around the cave. He wasn't back.

That liar! He could've died. I sprung up quickly, a realization dawning on me.

_What if he is dead?_

I grabbed a knife and ran out of the cave. I needed to find Peeta.

I heard loud steps coming towards me. I could barely stand. Maybe I would die in combat instead of the poisoning. I used all my strength to stay standing, and I held my knife out.

Then Rue's tiny body came running towards me. I put my knife in my belt.

"Ivy!" she yelled, sprinting towards me. She stopped and hugged me. There were still footsteps.

"Get behind me, Rue," I mumbled. She didn't move.

"Ivy, it's the boy from 1!" she cried.

"Rue, behind me. Now!" I yelled. She still didn't move. "Rue..."

"Ivy, he's mad because Peeta and I destroyed his supplies!"

Marvel was approaching fast. There was no stopping him. I saw a spear in his hand, and the next moment, it was flying through the air.

"Rue, move!" I yelled, trying to pull her out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough. The spear went straight through her, and she fell to the ground. I pulled out my knife and with deadly accuracy nailed Marvel in the heart. He fell down, dead. I noticed he had the set of bow and arrows.

"Ivy!" I heard another voice yell. Peeta came thundering through the trees. I collapsed on the ground next to her. Peeta saw Rue, lying on the ground with a spear through her stomach. Tears streamed down my face.

I had promised her I would keep her safe. I _promised_. I had given her my word, and now she was dying.

Peeta came running and set Rue's head in his lap while I held her hand. Her breaths came out as loud gasps.

"Ivy, we got them! We destroyed their supplies," Rue gasped out, smiling proudly. It was painful to listen to her try and breathe; Rue desperately tried to suck in air. But she didn't have long.

"I know you did," I smiled, tears streaming down my cheeks. The words came in whispers.

"You're going to win," she smiled. Her body started shaking, and her eyes were squinting.

"Yes, we're going to win, Rue. All of us," I smiled at her. I spoke fast. I needed to talk to her as much as possible before she was sleeping.

"_You_ have to win," she gasped out.

"She will," Peeta said. I smiled, tears falling into my mouth. I tasted the salt, but I left the tears there. I didn't want to take my hand away from Rue. I wanted to be there. I wanted to do so many things that I couldn't do. I wanted to change places with her. I wanted to save her. I wanted to make her comfortable, but I didn't know how.

"Can you sing?" she asked. I was at a loss of words.

"I don't really know any..."

"Please," she begged. She was fading fast; I needed to give her a final wish.

"Ivy. Do you remember from school?" Peeta whispered.

I had a memory from long ago. There was a girl with black hair singing a song about a meadow. Her voice made the birds stop.

I could hear the song I heard Katniss sing long ago in my head. And I knew I wouldn't make birds stop. But I would sing for Rue.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

Peeta joined in with me, obviously hearing Katniss sing this song as well. Our voices were soft together, but I could see Rue's tense shoulders drop a little. Her eyes looked upward. And she smiled.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._


	30. Fairy Tale

She slipped out of existence silently, with no final gasp for air and no cry of pain. A loud cannon signaled she was gone.

I closed her eyes, barely seeing out of my own. Peeta set her head in my lap and left. I couldn't touch her. I was afraid I would destroy her even more.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, covering up my eyes with my hands. I couldn't control the loud sobs coming from my mouth.

I was sick. I was sick of the Games. Rue was dead. She did nothing wrong. And now she was dead! My eyes squeezed shut.

I screamed.

I screamed until my breath ran out. When I was done, my body collapsed on top of Rue's. My body shook as I cried.

Peeta came back a couple minutes later, carrying wildflowers in his arms. He set them down and hugged me. I yelled and didn't stop crying. My throat was sore from screaming.

"Ivy," Peeta murmured softly over and over again.

"I promised her. I _promised_," I screeched.

"Ivy," was all he said. He pulled me away from him and wiped off my tears. He smiled at me, showing the tears in his own eyes. He took my hand, setting a wildflower in it.

I looked up at him. He put his hand on my cheek. I took a deep breath, and I nodded at Peeta.

Together, we covered her wound and hair, so that it didn't look like she was dead.

"Only sleeping," I muttered aloud. Peeta and I stood up and heard the sound of a hovercraft.

"They're coming to pick up the body," he took my hand, "come on. Let's go back to the cave."

I saw my blood on the ground, and my head was buzzing from crying and from my pain. But I wasn't going to complain. I wasn't going to complain. Because I was living. And the Games had killed _her_.

I couldn't stand. Peeta picked me up like a child and carried me to the cave.

I allowed him to bring me to the cave, but at the last minute, I stopped him. I put three fingers to my mouth and then extended them towards Rue's body. It was a sign of farewell to a loved one in District 12. With tears in my eyes, Peeta brought me into the cave.

Then I remembered something. Something important. I slapped Peeta across the face, crying.

"You lied to me!" I yelled. He set me down on the ground. He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Forgetting Rue would be easiest. But I didn't want to forget. I would _never _forget.

What if I had lost Rue and Peeta in the same day? Did he realize what would have happened to me? I wouldn't have been able to go on.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I really am. But guess what I got?" he asked me. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small box. He opened the box and in it was the injection.

"You got my medicine?"

"Without even getting a scratch!" he exclaimed. Then he stuck the needle in my leg and pushed the medicine into it.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked, not trusting the Capitol. How can you trust people who kill 12 year olds for fun?

"Ivy, you know it's going to work!" he laughed. I laughed a little too, until I thought of how alive I would be. When so many others are already dead. And so many are going to die in these next days.

"Peeta, I killed Marvel," I mumbled, ashamed of myself. I had to tell him. Marvel was my kill. And I hadn't even thought about him when I nailed him straight in the heart. I didn't think that maybe I didn't have to kill him. I just did. And I hated myself for taking his life.

"Oh," was all Peeta said.

"He has the bow and arrows!" I cried, sitting up. "And my knife!"

"I'll get them," Peeta said, moving out of the cave and coming back within minutes.

"They must've left the body there so that we could get these," I said, taking the weapons from Peeta.

"Before you use them, you have to heal completely," he reminded me, pushing my shoulders to make me lie down. He lied down with me. I made sure he was right next to me.

"Peeta, I've had enough sleep!"

"Well, then just _keep watch_ while I sleep," he emphasized those words because he knew I would end up falling asleep eventually. He lied down, facing away from me this time. I wanted to look at his face. I wanted to instant calm that came from looking at him.

Outside was dark, and I kept hearing rustling noises. I wasn't ready to "keep watch".

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story?" I asked. He turned to face me and moved up so he was leaning on his elbows. I felt peace when his eyes looked into mine.

"What about?"

"Something happy. Almost like a fairy tale," I muttered, getting tired already. How did he do that with just his voice?

"So, like the day I first saw you," he whispered. I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"Sure, if it's a good story," I rambled. Peeta put his hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"It is the best," he assured, gazing into my eyes.

"Go on then," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I saw you way back in second grade, when we were taking a field trip to the fence that surrounds the district," he started. I remembered that day; it was raining heavily. It was dreary. "Well, you raised your hand and asked why we couldn't go into the forest. The teacher didn't have an answer, but I saw you wanted to go in. You didn't think there was anything bad out there. You wanted to have a tiny adventure."

"I remember that day! But I didn't think anyone else would remember," I faded out as the sentence continued. Peeta grinned a little.

"I agreed with you. I wanted to go in the forest. So I remember you were messing with the fence. I knew you were going to try and sneak in. So I stayed by you, watching you try and break the fence. I wanted to follow you into the forest. I wanted us to share an adventure," he said. I smiled to myself. I hoped this story was the truth.

"I never did break the fence," I murmured. I could feel his hand stop on the back of my head. I felt chills when one of his fingers gently touched my neck.

"The next day, Katniss told you about the part of broken fence down by the Seam," he continued. I knew that was true. He was probably only watching Katniss though, not me. But I was still glad he had a memory of me.

"You have a remarkable memory," I laughed quietly. Peeta chuckled.

"I remember this day, because it was when I first realized that you were for me. It was like I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were going to be important to me," he mumbled.

"I can't believe you noticed me," I said, finally opening my eyes to meet his. They were still looking into mine, and I blushed.

"You're hard to not notice, Ivy. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he muttered.

I didn't know how to respond. "Thank you," I breathed. He laughed at me and continued talking. His voice was soft and full of love. I closed my eyes and just listened.

"I remember how I would see you almost everyday at your sister's grave, and you came into the bakery on almost every special occasion. And I remember you at school," Peeta whispered. He noticed me. I felt like my stomach had rolled over. It was the wanted feeling all over again.

"At school the day before reaping day?" I asked.

"_Everyday_. But your eyes would always follow some other guy, and that's when I knew for sure that I loved you. When I felt this pang of jealousy in the middle of my heart," he said, taking my hand to touch his heart. He removed his hand and let my hand sit on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. I was surprised, because it was beating rapidly. It wasn't steady like I suspected. I thought that maybe he wouldn't feel excited around me because he didn't love me. But his heart was telling me something different.

"You didn't see how other girls looked at you. I thought you loved someone else, which was why... it was why..." I stopped. My eyes slowly opened one at a time to look at Peeta as I trailed off.

"Why what?"

"Why I refused to admit to myself how interested I was in you," I almost shouted. The truth was coming out, but Peeta would still think it was all an act. "I didn't want to tell myself that I loved someone that would never love me back. It wasn't fair to me to be in love with a man who was already taken." I moved closer to Peeta. "But being here with you right now, even though we're in the Games, I couldn't feel... any better."

Peeta kissed my forehead, "I couldn't agree more." His lips moved to mine and just lightly brushed against them. Not a kiss. But it was enough to accelerate my heart's beating.

"If we win..." I started.

"_When_ we win," Peeta corrected. I felt his smile on my lips. I could barely get my words out.

"When we win, everything will change. Everyone will be around us. There will be no time to ourselves, no privacy," I shook my head. His hand brushed my hair back from my face.

"Like there's any privacy now? We're being watched," Peeta muttered, his forehead on mine now.

"Then we better not give them a show, huh?" I said, mad at the Capitol for making it be like this. If it weren't for them, I would be home happily right now. I would never know Peeta for the perfect man he was.

"I don't care about them, Ivy. All I want is you," he mumbled in a cheesy tone. He was leaning in for one more kiss, but I stopped him first.

"Peeta?" I breathed. I was drawing out this moment for as long as possible. Peeta was so close.

"Hmmm," his sound vibrating on my lips.

"All I want is you too," and with that, I moved my lips to his. The kiss was slow and sweet. Like we had all the time in the world. Which I hoped was true now that I had medicine for my leg.

I broke the kiss. Peeta was acting, and I didn't want to put him through too much, despite my own feelings.

But he didn't stop; he pulled me back to him. He kissed me like he hadn't kissed me before in the Games. It was rough, like it might be our last one. But nonetheless, I let my arms reach around Peeta and pull him closer.

Peeta was the first boy to kiss me. And I was glad he was the one. As I was kissing him, I wondered why I had ever thought I would be with Gale. What did I find so appealing in Gale? Why was I so attached to Peeta? Why did I cling to him like he was the last human on Earth?

I broke the kiss, knowing it was time.

Peeta held me in his arms until I drifted asleep. I could see every shadow that made its way across the cave wall. I heard every rustle of every leaf outside. The blood in my veins pounded as my fear grew.

I heard the echoes of my singing to Rue in my ears as I drifted to sleep.

And I sensed the end.


	31. Two Left

I woke up to Peeta humming. I sat up quickly, realizing too late that my leg would hurt from doing this. But I realized there was barely any pain this time. I lifted up my shorts and unwrapped the jacket. It was healed. The cut was healed. The red strings running in my leg were gone.

"Peeta!" I looked up at him. He was holding something in his hand. It looked like a piece of paper.

_How did he get that?_

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, sliding towards me. He looked so concerned for me. My stomach started fluttering.

"Nothing's wrong. My leg is better," I said with a grin. He grabbed my hand and then looked at my leg. His face rose and looked at me, his mouth open in happy surprise.

"And you don't feel any pain?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Only pain in my stomach. I think I'm going to pass out if I don't eat something," I joked. Peeta held up one finger, telling me to wait a second, and then went back to the front of the cave. He came back holding a giant pot and some bread.

"I woke up and these were lying outside the cave. With this note from Haymitch," Peeta handed me the piece of paper.

_Eat something, sweetheart. We didn't just heal you so you could die. -H_

"What a sweetheart," I muttered in Haymitch's drunken voice. Peeta laughed at me.

He pulled out a bowl, which must have also arrived last night, and poured some soup from the pot into it. He handed it to me. I put it to my lips and drank it.

"Want some bread too?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"No, you can eat some," then I handed him the bowl too, "and you can have some soup too." He graciously took the bowl, and he also took a drink from it. Peeta handed me a canteen. We were sent water as well.

After we had drunk maybe half the soup in the pot, Peeta realized something.

"We should probably save some. You never know, we might not be able to find anymore food out there," he reasoned.

"I can find food now though Peeta. I'm all better," I smirked. He moved so that he was right next to me. Our shoulders were touching.

"I'm still going with you," he mumbled. I set my head on his shoulder.

"I'm hoping you do," I whispered. But for once, the kiss didn't come. This wasn't Ivy and Peeta, lovers. This was Ivy and Peeta, friends. This was how it was on the train. This is how it should've been all along. I wasn't supposed to fall for Peeta.

I had always told myself that there was no love or mercy in the Hunger Games. I didn't expect myself to become so in love with my fellow tribute.

"Do you think we'll win?" Peeta muttered. He was scared. I took my head off his shoulder.

"I know we are. There are only two Careers, Thresh, and Foxface left to defeat. We can beat them," I told him, squeezing his hand.

"But together. Will we _both_ win?" he wondered. I stared at him. He realized what I had realized. The rule change could easily be changed back. We had no way of knowing.

Yet, I nodded, "Together."

* * *

Peeta made me stay in the cave for one more day to make sure my leg was completely healed, but I knew it was. I think he was just over-protective. But I was glad he was. It made me feel like this was all real.

But as soon as I could, I went outside the cave with the bow. I was ready for action. Peeta followed me.

"I remember where I found the plants from before. I'll go look for them again," Peeta whispered, leaving me to hunt for meat.

I only had a slight limp from my wound, but that was easy to work with. I first find a rabbit and shot it down. I grabbed it and removed my arrow, so I could use it again. I pulled out a knife and was about to nail a weird rodent when I heard a loud boom. It was the cannon that sounded after a tribute died.

_No, no, no. Please don't be Peeta._

I started walking around quickly, looking in the area around me. He wasn't near me. I started to panic.

"Peeta!" I yelled. I ran back to the cave. Peeta wasn't there. "Peeta!" I yelled louder. I ran towards the creek, thinking that I had heard rustling. It was just the wind.

I ran the opposite way that I had been hunting and found Peeta. But there was someone with him. I stayed hidden.

"You killed her!" Thresh yelled, holding Peeta up by the throat.

"No, it was Marvel!"

"How do I believe you?"

"I covered her in flowers afterwards with Ivy. I promise," Peeta pleaded. Why was I still hiding, I should be saving Peeta. Thresh threw Peeta to the ground.

"This time. But just for Rue. Next time, I'll kill you!" Thresh yelled. He took Peeta's knife and all the food in Peeta's arms. Then Thresh ran off, not looking back.

I emerged from the shelter of the trees, "Peeta!"

I ran towards him and flung myself into his arms. "There was a cannon? I thought you were dead!"

"No, it was just… uh…" he stammered, rubbing his neck. His face was red. I hugged him tightly. I looked around.

"Who died?" I asked, still holding onto his arms. His head jerked to the side where Foxface was lying dead.

"She just dropped dead," Peeta told me as I examined her body. In her hand were berries. They were black.

"Peeta, did you eat any of these berries?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"These are nightlock! They can kill you in a minute!" I yelled running to hug him. I saw a couple berries fall from his hand, like he was thinking about eating them. If he had eaten them, he would be gone. He hugged me back relieved he was alive.

"I was almost dead…"

"But you're not. You're here. You're here with me. You're alive still," I said, burying my face in his chest. His arms pulled me closer to him. I smiled in his chest. I remembered when we were on the train, and he hugged me for the first time. I was shocked. Now, I only ever wanted his arms around me.

"Oh no, Ivy!" he whispered in a scared tone.

"Huh?" I asked my voice muffled. I didn't want to move.

"Thresh took some berries," he stated. I pulled back to look at him.

"Two left."

_Boom_.

* * *

"I found a pond a while back with water in it. We could go back and refill our canteens," I said.

"Or we could go to the creek that I, eh, rinsed you off in," Peeta stammered out awkwardly.

I nodded, "Let's go!" Peeta took my hand. We left the cave. We stared at it before we left.

"I'm sort of going to miss it," he said. I nodded. I was going to miss it too, but only because it had brought me closer to Peeta. I was afraid that leaving behind the cave would lead Peeta to leave me behind too.

We walked to the creek, only to see that it was empty. I stepped into the muddy bed of what was once filled with water up to my waist.

"It's dry," I mumbled in disbelief. It was a trick. The Gamemakers were trying to bring us together.

"Do you remember where the pond was, Ivy?" Peeta asked. I nodded. I jumped out of the mud and led him through the trees.

"It's a long walk; we'll probably get there when the sun is down," I told Peeta.

"Just more time to ourselves," he took my hand.

I laughed, "We're already alone." My smile faded as I muttered that horrific truth.

Peeta and I were alone against two tributes that wanted to kill us. Two tributes that had been taught how to kill since they were little. Peeta pulled my arm and made me stop.

"Ivy, there's no need to worry. We're going to win. Ask why," he said pulling me closely. His breath was hot on my nose. Our breathing was the only thing I could hear.

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. A grin crossed his face.

"Because we're in _love_," he murmured in his cheesy tone. More kissing. More fakeness. More heartbreak later for me.

"We should keep moving," I whispered, pulling away while grabbing his hand to pull him farther into the forest.

The sun started to set.

"Ivy? I was wondering..." Peeta started.

"About what?" I asked, still walking forward.

"About what Cato said at his interview, about his feelings towards you..."

"Oh yes, I remember," I said, not really caring.

"What if he was telling the truth?" Peeta asked. I almost stopped walking.

"Well, if he were telling the truth... he wouldn't kill me. Would he?" I asked. I could see Peeta formulating a plan.

"We could use his love to our advantage, but it could be dangerous," Peeta said. Again with love being dangerous. I was starting to hate feelings all together.

"Could it bring us home?" I muttered, starting to quiet my steps and voice as it turned dark.

"Yes, possibly," Peeta followed my lead and started quieting down.

I gulped, "Then let's do it."


	32. Victor

Once we got to the pond, we saw that there was no water in it either. I was parched after walking all day; both our canteens had run out. I started to sit down, wondering where else water could be. I set my backpack and bow next to me. Peeta started to pace. Then I saw a realization dawn on him.

"Oh no…"

"What is it, Peeta?"

"The lake."

"The lake?"

"That's where the only water is," Peeta said angrily.

"It's also where the only other tributes are," I replied. The Gamemakers had done it again. They were ready for the Games to end. So they were driving the last 4 of us together.

"Let's use the plan first, and if that doesn't work..." Peeta rambled off, looking scared.

"If it doesn't work, I'll just be dead," I said, shrugging. Peeta's hands ran through his hair. I smiled at his nervousness and grabbed his hand. I pulled him down next to him.

"Maybe we should just start off fighting them, Ivy. I don't want you to... die without me being there," he got quieter as his sentence continued.

"I'm not going to die, Peeta. Not when I have someone worth living for," I smiled, brushing my hand against his. Peeta's hand brushed my cheek before falling to his side to grab my hand.

"But if you do die, I'll never forgive myself. I want to keep you safe," he murmured. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm a big girl," I said with a smirk. "I can keep myself safe. And I'm not dying without spending the rest of my life with you."

Peeta kissed me on the cheek quickly before helping me stand up. He grabbed my backpack for me but handed the bow to me.

We walked as slowly as possible to where we thought the Cornucopia was. We came to a clearing, and we saw a shining Cornucopia in the middle of it.

We stayed in the forest, trying to find our two last enemies. We spotted them easily. Clove and Cato were walking into a tent, about to settle down for the night. I gave Peeta one last smile and started to head towards their tent.

He pulled me back, holding me by the shoulders, "Before you go in there, I need you to know that I truly love you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my best friend and my anchor in the world. And I don't want to live one second of the day without knowing that you're out there living. I can't lose you. Not today."

This wasn't his fake side talking; I could tell. He was being honest. And that's why I cried more than I should have.

"I don't want to lose you either," I whispered, not looking into his eyes.

We hugged. It was two friends, not wanting to part. But I did. Just as I was walking towards the tent, Clove came out. I hit the ground, trying to be as flat as possible. She started sprinting into the woods. Peeta saw her and gestured for me to go on.

I stood up and ran as fast as I could to the tent. I stopped at the opening. I took a deep breath and opened the flap.

Cato was sitting in the corner, sharpening a sword. He looked up. I tried to lean against the tent and look appealing. This was the plan.

"Ivy?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Hello, Cato," I breathed out.

"What are you doing here? Where's Lover Boy? Is this a trap?" the questions came out fast, and almost scared. I shook my head.

_C'mon Ivy. You can do this. Act... sexy_.

"It's not a trap. I'm here for you. Lover Boy is out of the picture," I responded, feeling like such a fool. Cato's eyes widened.

"You're here for _me_?" Cato asked, astonished. I nodded and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"It was always just a game with Peeta. I was looking for you the whole time," I murmured off.

"We can't both survive," Cato argued. I took a chance and rushed to his side.

"Cato, love like this doesn't happen everyday! Ours is special," I said, grabbing his arms. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. I thought he would've caught on by now that I was faking. I was bad at acting, and the only reason it worked with Peeta was because I actually loved him.

I tried to focus on Cato's eyes. They were the only innocent things I saw on him. He looked sad. Then angry.

"You're... you're lying!" he accused. I shook my head.

"If I'm lying, would I do this," I murmured, hating the plan.

I leaned in to do the worst thing I could imagine. I was going to kiss him. But then a cannon sounded. I tried not to act too scared that it was Peeta. I hoped it was Clove.

Cato grabbed me and moved me to corner of the tent so I couldn't escape. He looked out of the tent to see who appeared in the sky. He shook his head.

"It's Clove. I'm glad too. It would've been hard for me to do the deed. Now... you were saying?" he asked, a tint of innocence in his voice as he reached me. He sat near me, our faces almost touching.

He was just as manipulative as I was. He wanted me to say things I didn't mean. He wanted me to do things I didn't want to. Like how I was with Peeta. My heart sunk with guilt. How could I have even kissed Peeta before?

"I was saying that I'm not lying," I looked at my shoes, ashamed of myself. Cato's hand cupped my chin. This wasn't what I wanted. Why was I doing this? The plan was to distract him until Peeta got back, but Peeta wasn't here to save me.

Cato was about to start kissing me when Peeta barged into the tent.

"Run," was all he gasped out before he took off. I took one look at Cato and pushed him off me, running after Peeta. He had run straight towards the Cornucopia. He climbed up it and then turned to help me up.

"What's happening?" I asked as I took his hand. Then I heard it.

"Mutts!" Peeta yelled. I didn't bother to ask what that meant. I was too busy trying to get on top of the Cornucopia. My feet kicked at the slick edge, trying to climb up. Peeta's arm strained to pull me up.

"Where's Cato?" I asked. I saw him a minute later, running out of the tent, holding his sword. Peeta was still struggling to help me up the Cornucopia.

"C'mon. I got this," Peeta muttered to himself, using all his strength. He was weak from something. I saw a cut on his face and blood through his shirt.

"Peeta? What happened?" I said quietly, panting from trying to climb up next to him.

"Later," he grunted. He had almost gotten me to the top when I felt a crunch. I gasped out in pain. I turned to see a giant dog clamped onto my calf.

_Oh. That's a mutt._

I screamed in agony. I didn't even try to shake the monster off. Peeta couldn't pull me up anymore, because my leg would tear off. I was in more pain than with the wound from Cato. Tears were streaming from my eyes, and my breaths were getting choppy.

I heard a squeal, and the mutt let go. Cato had stabbed it through the heart.

"Move!" he said. He pushed on my good leg, and I slid onto the top of the Cornucopia. Cato swiftly climbed as well, swinging himself next to me.

"Ivy," Peeta grabbed me in an attempt to get me away from Cato. Cato held me away from Peeta.

"She told me herself, you're a game to her. Face it, Lover Boy. You're just a tribute. You're not a victor," Cato said, his arm tightening around me. Peeta looked furious.

"No. She told me herself, it's a game for _you_. Face it, Cato. She's mine. And we're about to be crowned victors," Peeta proclaimed. I took out my knife and stabbed Cato in the leg, which allowed me to run away from him and towards Peeta. Cato held onto his leg, his hands immediately drenched in red. He looked shocked almost; I almost felt bad.

It was funny, how I had gotten the chance to stab Cato in the leg, considering he had stabbed me in the leg earlier in the Games. It was justice, and I stopped feeling bad for it.

He held his sword up, "You're dead, Lover Boy."

Cato charged at Peeta. Peeta pulled out a knife and stopped Cato's slashing sword. But Peeta was weak from whatever hit him in his stomach. I pulled the bow out and notched an arrow to it. But I couldn't let the arrow fly; there was too big of a chance that I would hit Peeta.

Peeta slashed at Cato's hand, and the sword went flying to the ground around the Cornucopia. Cato peered over the edge, only to see 21 mutts all jumping to try and reach him. Peeta started towards me, but Cato grabbed him in a headlock. He was going to snap Peeta's neck. I held up my bow, arrow ready to fly. But Peeta was still in the way.

"Ivy..." Peeta gasped out.

"Go ahead. Hit him, we both go down! But I swear to you, I will snap his neck before the arrow even hits me. You wanna win these Games? I hope you go home with nightmares. Nightmares about losing the one man who could help you cope with them!" Cato shouted. The mutts howled.

Cato had a point. I needed Peeta. But Peeta didn't need me. So I would still go home without someone to help me cope. But I would rather have that than no Peeta at all.

Peeta started making gurgling noises. He was choking. Then I noticed his hand moving.

Peeta's fingers sketched an "X" on Cato's hand with blood. I prayed my aim was good enough, and I let the arrow fly. It hit Cato directly in between the thumb and pointer finger, causing him to lose his grip on Peeta. Peeta pulled out of Cato's arms and stood in front of me, protecting me still.

Cato stumbled from Peeta. He started to fall. He grabbed on to the edge of the Cornucopia. I was about to run and help him when Peeta held me back. I saw Cato's face contort into a mask of pain. He screamed. I knew the mutts were biting at him. I turned into Peeta's shoulder and cried. I couldn't watch the torture of another human being. Even if it was Cato.

Eventually, I heard Cato's hands slip. And then later, I heard a cannon. By this time, I was sitting in a curled ball on the top of the Cornucopia, while Peeta was tying up my leg again. He lied down next to me, bleeding to death as well. The mutts were gone.

"It was Clove. She is nasty with those knives, Ivy," Peeta joked, trying to lighten the mood. I looked up at him and gave a smile. But then frowned. He referred to Clove in the present tense when, in fact, she was dead. Everyone was dead. Only Peeta and I survived the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

"Peeta, it's just us now. We've won," I crawled over to him and tried to hug him as well as I could. He grabbed my waist and hugged me, despite the pain he was in. He helped me stand up, and we crawled to the edge of the Cornucopia. He slid off first and then helped me down. I felt his hands on my waist, and they were weaker than normal. I knew we were both dying from current wounds. But we had won, and the Capitol would help us. We were victors.

Peeta walked us over to the lake, and he helped rinse out my new wound.

"I think you'll live once they fix you up in the Capitol," Peeta said smiling. I was going to help him rinse off his wound too, but it was under his shirt.

"Do you want me too..." I stammered off, blushing. Peeta slowly lifted the bottom part of his shirt up. I cut off a piece of my jacket off, dampened it, and slowly began to clean his wound. It was a deep stab, like a knife had been thrown at him. I wondered how he was alive now.

_Because we're in love_. That was what he had said before. We would be alive in the end because we were in love.

"I wonder why they haven't told us we've won yet?" Peeta pondered aloud, trying to reduce the awkwardness of me cleaning a giant wound on his abs. I was finished and tied the rest of my jacket around him to keep his blood from flowing.

I felt… weird. I was used to blood now. I could handle death. The Games had changed me. And weird wasn't enough to describe how I felt about my changed self.

I finally determined that I felt angry. I liked how I was before the arena. I was innocent, peaceful, and shy. Now I was stronger and independent. I didn't like it.

"Excuse me. Excuse me? Attention, remaining tributes. This is an announcement regarding the last rule change. It has been changed... again. Only one may survive. May the odds be ever in your favor."

I jumped away from Peeta. To my surprise, he pulled out his knife.

"Peeta?" I asked, shocked. I pulled out my bow and aimed my arrow right at his heart.

"Do it, Ivy. Only one of us will live. It's going to be you," he told me as he threw his knife in the lake. I immediately threw my bow on the ground and ran to hug him.

"I told you this would happen," I cried. He patted my hair down.

"Shhh, it's okay," Peeta said. He gently removed me from him and untied the jacket from his wound. "You don't have to kill me; I'll let myself die."

"No, you won't," I argued as I untied the wound around my leg. Instant pain shot through it, and I cringed.

"Ivy, retie your leg."

"Retie your stomach."

"You're not dying for me."

"Wanna bet."

"But I love you."

"I love you more, Peeta."

"You have a life back home."

"Peeta, you're my life," I laughed. I felt like I was going slightly insane. Only one of us would go home? It wasn't fair. I wanted to live, but I also wanted Peeta to live. And there was no way for them both to happen.

Peeta collapsed on the ground, staring into the lake.

"I could drown myself."

"Don't even think about it. I would pull you to the surface in a minute," I exclaimed, "and then I would continue to drown myself."

Peeta's face grew bright.

"Ivy. That's it," he whispered. He sat up, and I followed his action.

_He wants me to drown myself?_ I asked myself.

"What's it?" I asked Peeta.

"I have an idea," he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the berries.

"Nightlock," I whispered.

"We can both eat it. Together. So we'll never have to be apart," Peeta pronounced. I took some berries from Peeta's hand.

"Promise?" I asked him.

"I love you, and I'm never going to leave you, Ivy Undersee. And that is something I can promise you," he said seriously, looking me in the eye. A tear fell form my eye.

I knew this idea was bad. The Capitol would hate it. But I wanted Peeta. And I wanted him to want me. And if this was the only way, I would do it.

Peeta grabbed my hand and we both stood up. We faced each other, holding the berries out for everyone to see.

I took a deep breath, "Ready?"

Peeta kissed me once on the lips, "Ready."

"On three then. One." The berries were right under our chins. My eyes were glistening with tears. Peeta would never know how I actually felt about him. Peeta's free hand tangled itself in my hair. I closed my eyes. I was crying again.

"Two," he said in a barely audible tone. I was ready to set the berries into my mouth and eat them. I was prepared for death. I was ready to be brave. I was ready to defy the Capitol their victor.

_Madge. I beat the Games_, I thought. She was always the strong one. But now it was I who was confident. I was strong. I was brave. I was going to beat the Capitol. And I loved Peeta.

"Three," I shouted as loud as I could. The berries were just past both of our lips when the voice came back.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen! The victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Peeta Mellark and Ivy Undersee!"


	33. Dim the Flame

I spit the berries out of my mouth immediately, and then I checked to make sure Peeta did as well. I wiped off my tongue on my shirt and spit a couple times to make sure that all the nightlock's juice was out of my mouth.

"Peeta! We won!" I whispered in surprise.

"We… we won!" he said, surprised as well. He let his shirt fall from his hands, as he was wiping his tongue off too.

I smiled, hugging him. He hugged me back, holding me tightly. I pulled back and looked at him. He was bleeding still, and his face was cut up badly. I could feel that my hair was tangled, and I knew that we both looked awful.

He bent down and picked up a piece of jacket. He tied it around my leg. Then he picked up the other jacket piece and tied it around his stomach. He grabbed me and hugged me tight again. My breathing was uneven, and my ears were buzzing. But I assumed it was just from excitement.

"I can't believe we're both still alive," he muttered into my ear. I nodded slowly.

_Why was I moving so slowly?_

"I knew we could do it!" I mumbled. Then my head started to fog. My chin dropped, and I felt it hit against my chest. Peeta lifted up my face, looking intently into my eyes. The excitement was gone from his face and was replaced with concern.

"Ivy? Are you okay?" he asked. His face was blurry and tilted too far to the right.

"I don't know. Everything is lopsided," I muttered. I got dizzy. Maybe it was my new leg wound. Maybe it was a lack of sleep or water.

"Just stay with me. It'll end once the hovercraft gets you! Just stay with me!" Peeta said desperately, holding me up by the shoulders. My head fell onto my shoulder.

"Always," I murmured with a smile.

A hovercraft came down from the sky. Then another one followed. Peeta held me tighter. Ladders came down on both.

"I'm not leaving you," he said, more to himself, as he pulled me up on the same ladder with him, holding me up since I had no strength left.

I had no clue where his strength was coming from, considering he was bleeding to death as well. But as soon as I was on the floor of the hovercraft, my vision went black.

_Ivy. Come on! Stay with us!_

"Haymitch?" I gasped out. Voices started to sound far away. I couldn't move anymore.

_Come on, Ivy._

"Peeta?" I asked. I felt a hand grasp mine. And then I was gone.

* * *

I woke up in a bright, white room. I was in a white gown. My skin was an unblemished white. I picked up my hair. It was perfect strands of gold. My forehead was sweating, but other than that, I felt perfectly fine. I pulled up my gown and looked at my leg. There wasn't even a scar.

"There she is!" I heard a voice cry out. I turned slowly to my right to see a familiar face that I never thought I would be happy to see. Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" I muttered, smiling. My mouth was dry and smiling felt weird.

"It's me, sweetheart," he laughed. There was a short silence where I could only hear our breathing. Someone was missing.

"Where's Peeta?" I sat up suddenly, trying to see more of the room.

"He's alright. He's in a different room. They want to see your reaction when you see him for the first time since the Games," Haymitch said. I looked at him.

"They?" I asked.

"Snow and the rest of the Capitol," he said in a normal tone. But I knew something was up. They just weren't going to tell me now.

I realized that with Peeta gone, I felt empty. I knew that him pretending to love me would hurt me in the end. This was only the beginning.

"Haymitch, when we go home... I'll be alone," I murmured, close to tears.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. You get used to alone," Haymitch said. He was sober; I could tell. "I did."

But I didn't want to get used to being alone. Before I met Haymitch and became his friend, he was bitter. And hateful. I didn't want to be someone people are scared of.

Not to mention, I might not even get back to 12. I knew that the stunt with the berries would bring us trouble, but I didn't know how much trouble I was in yet.

"What if I'm not convincing enough... we beat them, Haymitch," I slowly realized.

"Ivy, you're not the one acting. You'll be convincing enough. And as for Peeta, he's a good actor," Haymitch didn't realize that his words had hurt. Not even one little bit of what Peeta "felt" for me was real. Nothing was real. The only reason it seemed real was because Peeta was an actor.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Act like you two really are in love. Convince Snow," he murmured in my ear. That was why Snow wanted to see out reaction when we saw each other. He suspected us.

The prep team burst through the door.

"We heard you were awake!" Flavius crooned.

"Time to get you ready!" Octavia screeched. Haymitch lifted my hand and helped me out of the hospital. I decided to drop the conversation about Peeta, because the prep team didn't know we were faking. I started to wonder when I would see Cinna, and if I would tell him about my… dilemma. Did Cinna already know that Peeta was faking?

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only four days. They wanted to make sure everything was healed for the closing interviews," Haymitch explained.

Haymitch took me to Cinna. He was in a room down the hall. I rushed as fast I could towards my stylist and hugged him.

"I knew you were going to win, Girl on Fire," he smiled. His eyes flashed with the gold eyeliner lining them. He looked truly happy to see me.

"Thank you, Cinna," I hugged him again.

He took my hand and told Haymitch I was fine with him.

"Be careful, sweetheart," Haymitch said to me, giving me an awkward pat on the shoulder. Then Cinna guided me to a room with a single chair and shelves lining the walls with millions of beauty products. The prep team followed, not saying a word. But they would occasionally squeal in excitement or touch my hair. I just tried to concentrate on walking with Cinna, instead of their long nails digging into my scalp.

"It seems silly. Having the interview tonight. I was just in the hospital!" I was confused.

"Peeta was worse off than you. You just needed your leg stitched up. He... well… he needed a lot more work," Cinna said softly, as if trying to act like it was no big deal. It was a big deal.

"But Haymitch told me he was okay," I started.

"And he is!" Venia blurted out. Flavius and Octavia nodded in agreement. Cinna took a glance at me, and then he turned to face the prep team.

"I'll take care of her. You three can go get ready for the ceremony," Cinna dismissed them. They all smiled at me and continued out. Cinna smiled. "They've never had a victor before. You're the first."

I smiled, "I don't even know how I won."

"I always knew you would win. I saw it in your eyes. You had something to win for," Cinna mused.

"Yeah, but he didn't want to win for me. He was winning for Katniss," I murmured. Cinna shook his head, smiling at me.

I guess Haymitch _had_ told him about the fake love. I was happy he already knew, because I wouldn't know how to tell him. And I didn't fear that he knew; I trusted Cinna with my life.

"But he did almost die with you, so I wouldn't believe he has zero feelings for you," Cinna laughed.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm?"

"That it was all fake?"

Cinna looked up at me with a sympathetic face on and told me, "I saw it in Peeta's eyes."

I remembered how I had seen that blank look in Peeta's eyes sometimes. I prayed that the rest of the Capitol wasn't as smart as Cinna. I needed to fool Snow.

Cinna continued fixing my nails and putting stuff on my face. I had so much on my mind that I needed to say. And I knew Cinna would listen. So I started to say what was on my mind.

"You never got used to it. Every time someone died, you felt it. Even if I didn't know them, I felt it. You prayed it wouldn't be you next, and yet, you wanted it to be you next. You didn't want to go home alone with 23 other children dead.

I barely saw any death in the Games, but I saw enough to change. I saw Rue die. And I killed someone without even caring that I had taken his life. I just did it. And I'm going to hate myself for the rest of my life. I should've died, Cinna. All of us should've died in the Games rather than live.

The cruelest part is letting one person live after the Game is over, so they feel the guilt as it weighs down on them. I know that I wasn't supposed to live, but Peeta and I did. Why us, Cinna? Why did I live, while everyone else died?" I asked, trying not to cry. Cinna stopped painting my toenails to look up at me.

"You wanted it."

"It's not fair."

"It's the Hunger Games. One can only expect it to be unfair."

"And what do I do now? The one thing I had to live for will be gone," I muttered.

"You carry on, and you live," Cinna said smiling. He applied another coat to my toes and then moved on to my hair.

"And we beat _them_, Cinna. What's going to happen now?" I asked. Cinna looked over my head and then continued washing my hair. He shook his head, not having an answer. I slouched back in my chair, not angry with Cinna but angry with everyone else.

"I don't see the point to all this, you're perfect already. Want to see your dress?" he asked. I nodded, remembering how much I loved his dresses from before the Games. It seemed like ages ago.

It was a pale yellow dress with what looked like an infinite amount of cloth on the skirt and off the shoulder sleeves. The yellow cloth had a slight shimmer to it. I had expected it to be more of a victory dress. I loved this dress, but it was just very modest and humble almost.

"It's beautiful. But it looks like it's a little... immature," I said. He nodded.

"Instead of a full on fire, I went for more of a candle. You know, sort of _dim the flame_," he winked. Cinna was giving me his advice.

I must act as innocent as possible tonight. I needed to show how utterly in love with Peeta Mellark I am. It could be the difference between my life and my death.


	34. Final Interview

*A/N Our journey is almost at its end. I only have one more chapter after this! Thanks to anyone who has been reading this story (even if you didn't like it that much) and to anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me. Enjoy this penultimate chapter.*

* * *

Cinna curled my hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail. He put on a yellow headband.

"There. You look like you're ready for a picnic," he smiled. I spun around, laughing. The dress shimmered, and the skirt's color seemed to change between gold and orange as I spun. I was a flickering flame.

"I love it," I said. Cinna looked at his watch.

"Already 20 minutes until showtime. You want something to eat?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm too nervous to eat," I laughed, playing with the skirt on my dress. Cinna nodded. We sat down again, waiting for the show to begin.

We sat in silence. Maybe it was because Cinna couldn't think of anything to say, or maybe because I just wanted silence.

I thought. But I didn't like thinking anymore.

I thought about Rue and my broken promise. I was haunted by my promise. And then I remembered Peeta's promise.

_I love you, and I'm never going to leave you, Ivy Undersee. And that is something I can promise you._

I didn't cry this time, because I knew it was a dead promise as soon as he said it. He was going to leave me. I was already alone; I just hated admitting it. It happened to me so much.

Madge had left me alone, but she didn't mean it. She couldn't control it. If she had the choice, she would've never left. Yet, she was gone.

Gale had left me alone. He didn't even know it. Whenever I tried to give him a small smile or to simply catch his eye, he would look away. And it didn't matter if it was on purpose or not. It still happened.

And I knew Katniss would probably ignore me when I was back in 12. She would have Peeta, a victor from the 74th Annual Hunger Games. What more could she ask for? I would be completely alone. It would've been better if I were dead.

No one would care if the mayor's daughter were dead.

I had no purpose.

I hated myself.

And it was my fault. I was the reason I was alone. My hands went up to my face and covered it. I wasn't crying. But I didn't want to see the world. I hated this world. I hated Panem. I hated love.

I hated everything. And I hated that I hated everything. I wanted to love again, but I couldn't find one good thing in the world. And this was bad, considering I had to be completely innocent and joyful in a couple minutes.

I wanted to stop feeling dark. I was a Girl on Fire. When had I started feeling this way? I was already getting used to alone, like Haymitch had told me I would. I just wanted Peeta. I may have hated love, but I still _needed_ love. I had started to forget his face, what his arms felt like around me, his eyes and the peace that came with looking into them.

It was time to go in no time, and I didn't want to go. I wanted to see Peeta, but I didn't want to. I couldn't look at him the same. And once this was over, we were over too. Getting used to being alone and actually liking to be alone are two different things.

"Are you excited to see Peeta?" Cinna asked as he walked me to the stage. I nodded, trying to forget everything I had just thought of. All I needed to know for this interview was that I loved Peeta.

"Yes. But... at the same time, I don't want to see him. It means that we're just one step closer to everything ending," I murmured. He nodded. We walked in silence until we were to the stage. Haymitch came and collected me. Cinna went to his seat. Haymitch pulled me in for an uncharacteristic hug. Maybe I still had one piece of goodness in the world. Even if Haymitch wasn't good himself as a person, he was good for me. Like a father that I should have had. Haymitch wanted to me to come out of this alive.

"Snow suspects you," he laughed in my ear. It was all more fakeness. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to shout to the world that we were faking. Maybe they would kill me. And maybe I wanted that. But Haymitch was only faking because they were watching us. So I played along.

"He won't after this," I promised. Haymitch laughed again and set his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just so happy you're back," he said aloud. He was sober and being genuine.

_At least I still have Haymitch_, I thought again to myself.

"I'll be happier once I see Peeta," I replied, knowing what I said was true. Haymitch's eyes twinkled. I just have to turn everything into my love for Peeta. Everything was for love.

"You'll be entering after Effie and I," Haymitch said, starting to walk off. I didn't know where I was, or where the stage was for that matter.

"Wait, how will I know where to enter from?" I asked. He didn't answer me; he just kept walking away. I stood where I was. I heard clapping coming from all around me. Caesar's voice started yelling out names, the names of all the people that had helped with the District 12 tributes in the Hunger Games. I began to hyperventilate.

Last time, I had to go up to my interview after Peeta, but I had him there with my all the way before it. But I was alone this time. I still had no clue how to enter the stage. I spun in circles. I was about to try the door Haymitch left it when I heard thunderous applause and yelling begin from above.

"Cinna! Effie Trinket! Haymitch Abernathy! And the victors of this years 74th Annual Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark and Ivy Undersee!" his voice called. I spun around quickly, my skirt flowing as I spun.

_Where was the door to the stage? How am I supposed to find it? Why didn't Haymitch tell me where the hell it is?_

All of a sudden the floor started moving. My head rose up, and I saw millions of faces. My face broke into a smile. The ceiling was the door. I looked up into the crowd and found Haymitch in a special balcony. He was laughing at me. Effie gave a few quick claps with her hands and yelled something I couldn't hear.

Then I turned to the right and saw Peeta. He stood there, smiling this crooked smile. He lifted his arms from his sides. I ran as fast as I could to hug him. I jumped into his arms. It was natural; this wasn't acting. I was scared that I would seem fake being with Peeta again. But I forgot everything else, and I could only concentrate on Peeta.

I had forgotten how right it felt to be held in his arms. How I fit perfectly under him so his chin could rest on the top of my head. I felt his heart beat rapidly through his shirt. I squeezed him tight, and he picked me up and spun me around in the air. My dress trailed behind me, getting a gasp from the audience at its beauty.

"Ow," he muttered so softly only I could hear him.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked into his shoulder. He laughed.

"I never felt better," he said, kissing the top of my head. He then kissed me on the lips, and the Capitol citizens went crazy. I didn't remember how long we stood there kissing. Caesar came and touched Peeta on the shoulder, but Peeta pushed him away.

His lips were rough on mine, a passionate kiss. And I was surprise. I had thought he would be sweeter and more innocent about the whole thing, considering we were in front of thousands of people right now.

Peeta was such a good actor. I almost felt like he _actually_ loved me. Peeta finally pulled away and held in me in his arms at a distance. He moved his forehead to mine, breathing heavily. Peeta grabbed both of my hands and led me to the victor's chair. They had replaced the one chair with a couch, for both of us. We sat side by side, but I saw Haymitch out in the audience give me a look.

I kicked me feet up and to the side and snuggled up to Peeta, setting my head on his shoulder like I had done in the cave. It seemed like years ago, and we were now two grown up adults who hadn't seen each other in ages. Was it really only a couple days ago that we won the Hunger Games?

Peeta put one arm around the back of the couch and held my hand with his other hand. We were molding into one person again. And the Capitol recognized this. Peeta quickly leaned down and pecked my cheek. As I looked up at him, he kissed me swiftly on the lips again. More applause.

_I actually am in love with Peeta, yet he's more believable than me_, I thought to myself. My head was back on his shoulder and one arm was behind his back, squeezing myself as tight as possible into Peeta.

"Comfortable, Ivy?" Caesar asked, smiling at the crowd.

"Now that I'm back with Peeta," I muttered, hiding my face in his shoulder. He looked so good in his blue suit. And he smelled like roses, like he said in his first interview.

First we had to watch a recap of the Games, which took hours. I mostly kept my face hidden in Peeta's shoulder, not wanting to relive the horror. They showed the girl Peeta had "killed" the first night. He had only went to her side and held her hand as she died. I knew Peeta wouldn't kill, and I was glad that he hadn't killed her.

They showed Thresh choking on the berries. He yelled curses out in the air as he died. It was a painful minute until he finally stopped thrashing on the ground and died.

They showed Peeta outrunning Clove after being wounded. They showed the mutts tearing Clove apart as she screamed for Cato. I couldn't bear it.

The cave had sheltered me. I had barely seen any death in the Games, yet I was haunted. When I was alone, I heard myself yelling Rue. I saw myself screaming over her body. I could see myself not even thinking before I threw a knife into Marvel's heart. I never wanted to Games to happen again, but that was impossible. They changed me, and I knew that I would never be the same again.

Peeta had seen so much death, yet he was taking everything so calmly. I wondered if it was all just another act. I wondered if Peeta was actually screaming out in fear under his blank face.

Finally we watched the final battle between the last three. They showed me acting fake sexy with Cato. Peeta let out a small laugh, which I returned. Peeta's lips moved to my ear.

"I love you, Ivy Undersee," he said not in a whisper. The first couple of rows could hear it. I stole a kiss from him, and then we continued watching the Games. Cato fell over the side of the Cornucopia, and I didn't watch as his legs got bitten off. I watched our stunt with the berries, but I noticed that neither of us had looked defiant. Both of us looked like we just loved the other, something I was surprised to see.

The video ended with Peeta screaming my name over and over again as I blacked out on the hovercraft. He screamed until Haymitch took him away, but I could still hear his raw voice yelling my name over and over again. I looked up at him, shocked.

Peeta smiled at me and shrugged. I shook my head at him with a huge smile on my face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Again, our _two_ victors!" Caesar exclaimed. I nodded my head to the audience. All of them stamping their feet and letting out wild cheers.

We must've been the crowd favorite; they wanted our love to survive, no matter what the odds were.

"Look at them," I murmured to Peeta.

"All for us," he murmured back, kissing my forehead like we were just being cute with each other. Caesar hushed the crowd and began to interview us.

"First now, Ivy. Tell us about how you manipulated Cato. Did you care for him?" Caesar asked. Peeta squeezed my hand. I had to be careful with this. I turned to Peeta, trying to make fake tears swell in my eyes.

"It was just knowing that Peeta and I could both survive. I needed to have Peeta. Without him, I would be... alone. I would be... nothing. I need him," I hid in his shoulder again. The audience sighed on cue.

"Peeta?" Caesar prompted. Peeta lifted up my face with his hand. I could feel tears on my cheeks.

"Being without Ivy is being in this world without a purpose. Being alive without Ivy... it's not possible to think about," Peeta set his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Peeta continued to stare in my eyes, and I in his. His eyes were searching mine. I felt his breath on my nose.

My mind went back to before our first kiss, when Effie interrupted us. We were this close to each other then, just barely inches apart. But back then nothing was this deep. It was just Peeta and Ivy. Not the Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games or the Lovers of District 12. It was innocent. We weren't tainted. But now I felt damaged and raw beyond repair.

I grabbed his hand and held it. My lifeline. I knew that it was soon to be severed, but for right now, I was holding on tight. My head buried itself in his chest. I felt weak even now. Why did I feel so helpless when I was around Peeta? He held me close to him. Caesar continued on asking questions.

"What about those berries? You guys put so much on the line with that!" Caesar laughed. I looked up as he asked this, but not at Caesar. I turned to look at Peeta. This was the most important part.

"Nothing mattered except being with him," I whispered, not wanting to look away from Peeta's face. He didn't look away from mine either. I wanted to set my hand on his cheek. I wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't, not at this moment. It would be all wrong.

"You two would sacrifice your own lives to be with the other?" Caesar asked in a whisper.

"Every time," Peeta breathed.

"But why?" Caesar asked, not getting it. Capitol citizens didn't seem to understand love. Love wasn't just an action. It was inside. It wasn't touching. It was saying and feeling. And it was pain but also uncontrollable joy.

"So I could be with Peeta. Forever," I said without hesitation. It was silent in the crowd. "Because I love Peeta Mellark," I breathed.

But since they didn't understand love, they didn't see our fakeness. I felt it; I always felt it. But Peeta didn't, and you could tell if you looked closely. The Capitol never looked closely. They saw what they wanted to see, and never anything else.

"Peeta?" Caesar asked quietly, "now that you have Ivy, what are you going to do with her?" Caesar was trying not to break the moment. Peeta smiled at me.

"I'm going to put her somewhere where she can't get hurt," Peeta said. I cried. But not because of how touching it was. Because I knew that as soon as we got back to 12, Peeta was going to hurt me.

He would break his promise. Like I broke mine to Rue. And I doubted he would feel the guilt I felt. I doubted he would even remember anything he said to me in the Games once he had Katniss in his arms. His arms that I knew belonged to me.

Caesar and Peeta joked around a bit more, I clung to Peeta, and then the interview was over.

"And now, President Snow will crown the victors!" Caesar announced. Standing ovation. Snow walked onto the stage, the victor's crown ripped in two for the two heads. He set Peeta's crown on his blonde curls without a word. He turned to me and set my crown on my head. He looked me over, staring at my clothing and face.

"Such a dim dress for a Girl on Fire," he mumbled, smiling as straightened the crown on my head. I didn't respond. I nodded and smiled back at him. Peeta grasped my hand. Snow gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and walked to the side.

"Congratulations to our _two_ victors! Peeta Mellark and Ivy Undersee from District 12! Goodnight everybody!" Caesar yelled with a bow. Peeta stood up and pulled me with him as the anthem played. His hand still held mine.

Then, Haymitch led me offstage to a crying Effie.

"I can't believe my tributes both won! They'll promote me for sure now!" she cried, hugging me. It was an alien hug, almost like she didn't know how to hug. We were led to our old rooms on the 12th floor. All the other floors were abandoned. They were empty. The tributes that used to live on them are dead. Gone. We killed them.

"We will stay here one night, and then we're off tomorrow! We will head straight back to 12!" Effie said happily. "So get some rest, tomorrow's a big, big, big day!"

I walked to my room. Peeta walked to his. We both went our separate ways. Without a single word.


	35. Finale

*A/N I have decided that an epilogue will be written. And possibly a whole sequel fanfiction. Thanks again for every person who is reading this.*

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Not nightmares, just bleakness. I didn't feel anything. I felt like there was nothing left to look for in my life.

I felt the need to search for something, but I didn't know what. I sat up in my bed, remembering the stories I would tell Madge and Prim back home. Fairy tales. This was my fairy tale, wasn't it? So where was my happy ending?

I went to the roof, where I thought I would feel happier. I sat down on the edge and stared at the people below in the streets. Celebrating my win. Celebrating the slaughter of 22 children.

Was I supposed to be proud of myself? I couldn't shake myself awake, because I knew for certain this whole thing was a nightmare. I was only sleeping, and I would wake up in 12 with Madge next to me holding my hand. Asking me why I was screaming as I slept.

At least, that was what I prayed it was. I wanted everything just to be a bad dream. I wanted this to all be fake. I wanted to just go back to life the way it was. Painful but simple.

I pulled my hair to the side and started to braid it. I continued to stare at the people. I didn't understand them, and I wouldn't care to. Maybe understanding would mean agreeing.

Then I heard footsteps. I didn't move to hear him. The sooner I forgot him, the better. It was time to go separate ways. And I would rather leave him without a last word between us. Leave it at the interview where everything seemed okay.

"Hey, Ivy. Couldn't sleep either?" he asked, sitting down next to me. Habit, I'm guessing, made him grab my hand. My braid fell apart. I stared ahead, blankly.

Him grabbing my hand hadn't made me feel a thing.

"I don't feel like I've won anything," I explained. My voice sounded alien. I sounded… like a robot.

"We survived," he offered, trying to get me to look him in the face. I didn't allow myself to meet his gaze.

"Yes, but that's not winning. Winning would be stopping the Games completely," I said. Peeta pulled me up and moved me to the chimes area. I played all the chimes and turned back to him, my head facing down.

"But we can't stop them. It's... it's the Treaty of..."

"This coming from the boy who didn't want to change in the Games," I said with a small smirk, raising my head to his. I wasn't angry with Peeta.

"Ivy, I haven't changed. I'm merely being reasonable. We can't change what is set in motion," he said, grabbing my shoulders to try and make me somehow understand.

"I don't care if it's not possible. I just care that it's wrong," I fumed.

"I agree," Peeta replied. I sat down on the fake grass. He sat down next to me. I braided my hair again, trying to pass the time before we could leave on the train tomorrow and return home.

I had a piano I could play. I had a brother to make amends with. I had school to attend. Once I got home, all this could be forgotten. I turned to sneak a peek at Peeta. He was staring off in the distance.

"Do you feel different?" I asked.

"No. But I'm angry," he admitted.

"I keep hearing her voice. Asking me to sing," I whispered, more to myself than to him. I felt my voice heavy with guilt, and Peeta sensed it.

"It wasn't your fault," he said.

"I promised her."

"We all made promises we can't keep," he said, looking at his hands. I knew he was referencing his own. I just didn't want him to be. He was supposed to never leave me.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. He stared at me.

"We forget."

"But I don't want to..." I mumbled. I could see Peeta try and hide the shock on his face. I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I telling him the truth?

I had lost so much already; I just decided to lose my last friend too.

"Ivy... I..."

"It was all for the Games, all that you did. And I understand. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to know the truth. I wasn't faking Peeta," I muttered softly. I couldn't bring myself to say the three words: _I love you_. That wouldn't be fair, to either of us, even though I had already learned that life wasn't ever fair.

"You know how I feel about..."

"Katniss," I answered for him. I turned away from him. After a couple minutes, I turned to him. I was hoping he would prove me wrong. Pull me in for another kiss, saying that it was not just for the Games. But that didn't happen. I stood up and started to walk away. Silently. I didn't want to have a last word between us. I never wanted one. I didn't want it to come to this. I never wanted him to know. Because rejection always hurts, even when you knew it was coming.

"Ivy!" Peeta said, standing up grabbing my hand, trying to get me to stop.

"Peeta, please let me go," I pleaded. I stole one last look at him eyes. They were sincerely apologetic. He let go of my hand. I didn't know I was crying until I tasted salt. I didn't want to run away, but I wanted to get away as fast as possible. But Peeta followed me. I cried.

"Ivy, before you leave. You're still my best friend," he said. I almost laughed at him. Did he honestly think friend-zoning me would make me feel better? My crying was becoming audible.

I needed to leave.

"Okay," I responded, walking away briskly. Peeta didn't follow me. I had the last word.

I ran into Haymitch as I tried to get to my room. He was waiting by the door, like he knew where I was and what was happening.

"Sweetheart," he said, "it's okay." I pushed past him and walked into my room.

I yelled at myself in my head for the rest of the night.

_You could never compete with Katniss Everdeen. You are an annoying, stupid, little girl. Peeta does not want you. He never wanted you. You should've known better. No one will ever want you._

_Why would you even think about telling him? What caused you to do that? You idiot. You're going to die regretting this. I bet you anything._

_You've just created a living hell for yourself, Ivy. And you can never escape._

I couldn't tell myself to stop. All of it was true.

* * *

The next morning, we got on the train at dawn. We left and would arrive in District 12 in three days.

A camera crew would meet us in 12 for a quick victory video. Then they would leave.

I sat in my room for most of the first day on the train. I remembered my goodbyes I had with Cinna.

"_Girl on fire!" he yelled._

_I turned to face him before I boarded the train, "Cinna!"_

"_Don't forget this," he handed me my mockingjay pin. Seeing him handing me the pin was the first time I had smiled since the final interview. I had forgotten the pin._

"_Cinna, I'm going to miss you." I needed Cinna. He was the one who listened. He knew how I felt about the Games and… death._

"_I'll see you soon. Do not worry about that," Cinna said, smiling. I hugged him goodbye, and then I pinned the mockingjay to my shirt_.

"_I don't want to say goodbye," I said, my voice cracking._

"_The Capitol is no place for you, Ivy. You know that. Go home," Cinna leaned in close and whispered, "Live." _

_I waved to him from the train until he was out of sight._

I stared at the pin, now sitting in my hands. The bird that survived against the odds. Me.

"Ivy? Come out at least for dinner!" Effie called. I knew how she got upset when she didn't get things her way, so I pinned the bird on my shirt and exited to room. Effie smiled when she saw me. She led me down the hall, chattering about how her Capitol friends couldn't stop talking about Peeta and me. Then, we reached the dining room. Peeta was already in here. I looked away from him and sat at the opposite side of the table from him, across from Haymitch.

"Train sick, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Worse," I answered, a slight smile. I was trying to smile more, thinking about all the good things I still had.

Haymitch had called me sweetheart, just like old times_._ Old times. We weren't really older. But it felt like an age had come and past. And his silly name-calling was one thing surviving.

Haymitch threw me a roll and set a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I dipped the roll in it and ate it. It was good. I tried not to show my delight, but I could almost see Peeta smirking out of the corner of my eye.

As soon as I could leave, I did.

I continued this routine the next day and the day after that. But right before we reached District 12, I got a knock on my door. Assuming it was Effie or Haymitch like usual, I opened it without asking who it was.

"Ivy, we need to talk," Peeta pleaded. I left the door open but walked to my room, facing away from him. "We can't go on like this, pretending we don't know each other. If we want to live, this has to be real!"

I turned to face him, "Has to be real?"

"Okay, bad choice of words. We have to... show affection..." he trailed off.

"Still a bad choice of words," I mumbled. I heard him laugh a little.

I turned back around. The sun was rising outside my window, making Peeta's hair shine. I thought about the creek, when he told me I was glowing.

_Stop, Ivy. It's done. That's done._

I pushed past Peeta and stumbled through the train cars to reach the final car on the train. Where Peeta and I first became friends.

I sat down where I sat before, and Peeta came and sat next to me.

"We'll be in 12 soon, Ivy. Can we try and be friends?" he asked.

"To save your own skin?"

"To save us both!" he said loudly.

"Frankly, I don't really care if I'm saved or not," I hissed.

"Oh." He looked like he wanted to take my hand or grab my shoulders or do something like he used to, but he didn't. He was afraid of me. I realized my shoulders were really tense, so I let them relax. I realized what I said was harsh, and not true. I wanted to _live_, like Cinna told me to.

"Peeta, I'm not saying that I'll be like this to you in front of cameras," I said with a sigh.

"Oh, thank you, Ivy!"

"But, I don't know..."

"Oh," he said again.

I didn't know if I could be around him when I knew that he didn't return my feelings. I watched the sunrise with Peeta. No more words were exchanged. Then empty land turned into forests. I could see mines in the distance. I stood up and walked back towards the middle of the train. Peeta followed.

"We're close now! Remember, big smiles! Your district is waiting for you!" Effie cheered. She pushed us up to a door.

"One more time?" Peeta asked, offering his hand. He gave me a smile; I didn't return it to him. Regretfully, I took his hand.

"_One_ more show. For _them_," I murmured. I still felt the tingling in my hand. And I was angry with myself for ever deciding to let go of Peeta.


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sat on the ground next to my dining room table in my house. I never sat in the chairs. I preferred the floors. I slept on them too. I kept my curtains closed when I was home and lit candles for light at night, if I even wanted light.

The cameras had left me months ago. I was alone. Like I always knew I would be. Coming back from the Games alive didn't mean you were living. You were dead inside.

At first I had tried my hardest to _live_ as Cinna instructed me to. But it was easier said than done.

Haymitch and I were together a lot. Well, he mostly sat inside drinking. I was outside, working on his yard in Victor's Village. I didn't take care of my own yard; I could care less about my own appearance. But I cared for Haymitch and his appearance. So I planted flowers and trimmed his lawn. I shined his windows. So many people have offered to clean his house for him, but I always made him turn them down. I had nothing else to do with my life now. I wanted to take care of Haymitch.

My family didn't move in with me; I couldn't take care of them. But Poison and I had made amends. Though we had forgiven each other for the years of hate, he still ignored me. I was almost a disgrace to them. And I didn't know what I did wrong. I loved them and appreciated them more than ever. But they no longer loved me it seemed. I only got the occasional nod from my father. My mother acted above me, which was odd. Every victor had fame and fortune, why was I below her? I won the Hunger Games.

I kept my curtains closed today. It was Thursday. Thursdays were the days they met. I would catch glimpses of Peeta across the street, making his way to the Seam to see Katniss. I didn't know whether or not they were dating, but I didn't care anymore. I stopped looking for Peeta in crowds. I stopped being in crowds. I wondered if I would become a drunk like Haymitch.

I only ever went to Haymitch's house and occasionally in the woods. I tried to find a cave in the woods, but there were none. Some days I would walk as far as I could in the woods, just to see if they would end. But as soon as I thought I found the end, another forest would appear. I wanted to run away, but I was always drawn back to home.

I was sitting on my floor this morning, because I was too scared to be anywhere else. I had cracked my curtain open a little, to see the light. I had a bad nightmare last night, which wasn't any different from the night before and the night before that. My nightmares got so bad, but I never screamed. I only startled myself awake with silent tears. No one was there. Like in my nightmares.

They were normally about the Games, but sometimes they were about Madge.

I was alone in my house. It was sad, what I'd done to the place. Beautiful paintings were now just shreds of cloth. Vases were just shards of glass lying in my backyard. Flower boxes were plant graveyards.

I pretended that Madge was alive, and even though it helped a little, I only felt crazier. Gale came over a couple times when I first arrived back here, but he stopped coming. I hated being alone, but it was all my fault.

I decided take a walk in the woods today. I did this sometimes, to get my mind off the images of Rue and Cato's deaths. I decided to walk into the forest. I walked to the pond.

Since I had arrived home from the Games, I had begun conquering my sorrow of Madge's death there at the pond. It hadn't taken much. After seeing Rue die, I realized that death was inevitable. Madge's time had come, and the pond wasn't supposed to harbor sad memories. It was supposed to make me happy. And it did. It made me think of the creek. It made me think of when I was happy.

I could never pinpoint the precise time I became unhappy. But what did it matter? I was unhappy; it didn't matter what the reason was. It only mattered that I _was_.

I sat on the edge, my feet dangling in the cool water. There were pink flowers to one side of the pond. They were beautiful and almost fake looking. Like frosting. On cakes.

_Stop that._

Then I noticed something I had never noticed before. A small cement house just off in the trees down a little. I walked up to it, wondering what was inside. I decided to look inside. Maybe it could be a new hideout for me, a place where no one could ever find me.

I spied through the window, just in time to see Peeta kiss Katniss. It looked like she was kissing him back.

I backed away slowly, and as soon as I was out of hearing distance, I started to run.

I knew it was coming. But I didn't want to believe it. Why was I like this? Why did I always pretend like everything was perfect for me? It would be easier if I always just told myself the truth.

I wanted Peeta back, but I had no chance with him anymore. Why was there even any hope left? I regretted, for the millionth time, telling him my feelings. I needed him, even if he was just a friend.

I ran to Haymitch's house. The only place I felt welcomed. He was sitting at his dining room table, cutting bread with a dull knife. I took the knife from him and cut the bread for him. I chopped up the loaf angrily, making crumbs go everywhere. Eventually, Haymitch took the knife from my hand and made me sit down. Though he offered me a chair, I plopped down on the floor.

"I saw him. He was kissing Katniss in the woods. Haymitch!" I begged. My words were in an angry whisper; I didn't want to say them. Haymitch shook his head.

"Ivy, I don't know what to tell you," he mumbled. I looked down to see myself making a fist, and my knuckles were turning white. I ran back to my house. I flung myself on the bed and decided to stay there for the rest of my life.

Peeta was gone forever now. Katniss was no longer my friend. Haymitch was a drunk. I was alone. Madge was gone. Cinna was miles away. Even Effie wasn't here. No one.

* * *

A couple of days later an urgent knock was heard at my door. It was Haymitch. I opened the door, only to see Peeta standing a few feet behind him. I left the door, making them come in themselves. I sat in the farthest corner of my kitchen floor.

Haymitch held the door open as Peeta slid in and immediately hid in the corner opposite me.

"Sweetheart, you might want to read this," Haymitch handed me a letter. It had the Capitol's seal on it. I looked up to see Peeta blush in the corner. I unfolded the letter. Immediately, I noticed Snow's signature at the bottom of the paper. I sighed angrily but read the letter anyways. It was very short.

_Oh, Peeta. What would Ivy think of that? You are in such trouble._

"What's this?" I asked, already knowing what it was. Peeta was trembling.

"Snow. He saw me... in the forest a couple of days ago with Katniss," Peeta stammered out.

"What were you doing there?" I asked. Peeta frowned. I knew I was being cruel, but I needed to pretend like I didn't know what was happening.

"I kissed her," he muttered. I managed to keep a bored look on my face as I turned to Haymitch.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked. I kept my voice balanced.

"I'm so sorry," Peeta whispered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"For now, let's pretend nothing happened. If anything happens we can talk then. For now, I have a drink calling my name," Haymitch said rubbing the sides of his forehead. He let himself out, leaving Peeta in there with me.

"Don't play dumb. I know you were there, Ivy," he said. I leaned against the wall, staring up at him with raised eyebrows.

"So?" I asked.

"You mean… you don't feel that way…about me…now?"

This was my chance. I could tell him I didn't love him anymore. I could change my life. But I wasn't a liar.

"Why does it matter that I saw?" I asked.

"No reason," he said looking almost disappointed. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"It's no problem," I said, trying to lighten my tone. He looked back at me. I allowed a small smile on my face.

"Thank you," he started to open the door. I gained some miraculous courage.

"I would go as far as saying you could bother me again sometime. If you wanted to," I called out. I could see his cheekbone rise, like he was smiling.

"I might just want to, Ivy Undersee."

**THE END.**


End file.
